Colorful Magic
by Dreamcreator
Summary: The Yugioh gang meet a mysterious woman with secrects changing their way of life. Contains Tendershipping with FemRyou. Chapter twelve: The Dream
1. Chapter 1

**HI it's me again with my new story! Yay! For me, because it took so bloody long just to type it. I'm so proud of myself. I like to think the people who review my first story who gave me the encouragement to post this one up. I wrote this story before ****Raindrops ****(It was an introduction to Fem Ryou to see how people could handle it) so it might be a little different and shabby.**

**Thank you: ****Wander of Souls and Light,****Chronos Kitsune, First Lady Lestat,****October Talisman, and****FlyingShadow666**** for reviewing my story. Thanks again guys.**

**Anyway this story has FemRyou along with twins Aido and Amane. Yes it does have Tendershipping so I hope I don't offend anyone because I like it. There are some spoilers and some of info might be wrong since I haven't seen the episodes in a long time. Please correct me if I did something wrong.**

**Disclaimer: ****Do not own Yugioh. I own seven year old twins Aido and Amane including FemRyou I think, and along with my other original characters that will appear soon.**

**Thank You! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter One: Night Time**

Night had drifted upon the sleeping residents of Domino City. Lights would blinker on and off from apartment buildings, skyscrapers, and houses nearby. Clouds would cover up the stars and the bright full moon, but only for a moment before passing on.

Yes it did seem like it was going to be a peaceful night. So they thought.

In the darkness there was a figure cloak by the shadows, looking around using the moon and her children as its only light.

"Where are we? We've been going around in circles for hours." complained a male voice. The figure did not once turnaround from the map they were looking at as they responded.

"For the last time," said a female voice with an accent, "I have no idea. All I know is that we're in Domino."

"So we're in the right country," stated the male voice, his accent not as strong as his female companion, "in the right city, but we can't find her stinking apartment? This is as I said before-"

"I know my murcielago, but it's not my fault. Cordy gave me the map to find her place, but her handwriting is like chicken scratch that I can't make heads or tails of it. And we're suppose to meet her tomorrow." sighed the woman. She and her partner were dead tired.

"Could we please stay at a hotel tonight my bonita? We can start fresh in the morning. Please, pretty please?" begged the male voice.

The woman sighed tiredly.

"Si, my murcielago, we will." she looked at the map she was holding. "I believe the nearest hotel isn't that far."

They both flew into the night, the moon as their light and guide.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was ten-thirty at the Kame Shop and Yugi Muoto wasn't asleep. He was sitting by his window, gazing up at the night sky. His mind, wandering back to the previous events that had happened over the past few months.

The Battle City Finals had finished with Yugi and his dark spirit Yami winning becoming the King of Games. Seto Kaiba, their rival of so many years, had reluctantly had to accept defeat, but after the experience with Malik and his evil Yami Marik and the Virtual World with Noah, he had become a change man. Still the same arrogant CEO, but somehow learned that family and friends were more important than winning. His little brother Mokuba was glad of that.

After Yami's battle with Marik, they all went back on the Blimp to check on the others who were in recovery. The first to check on was Joey Wheeler, Yugi and Yami's best friend. He had battle the Yami Marik in the finalist rounds losing his mind in the Shadow Realm. His younger sister Shizuka never left his side and she was the first person for Joey to see when he woke up.

Next they found Malik seeing if his older brother Rishid was alright. He had gone into a coma, when he fought with Joey, causing Malik to lose control of his emotions. Rishid was the one who brought Malik back from the Shadow Realm and gaining control of his body. To his relief, Rishid was alright and next to him was Izizu Ishtar, their sister. It was a happy reunion for the Ishtar family.

Last, but not least, was Ryou Bakura. Her Yami Bakura had taken over her body, so he could retrieve the Millennium Items, and battle the Pharaoh for the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura had made a deal with Malik to steal the items, then betray him and steal the Millennium Rod from Malik's grasp. It had all backfire when Bakura was fighting Yami, and in the end lost. Yet not before Yami's Siefer had used its attack, Malik pushed Bakura's spirit away from the blast and Ryou suffered from the blow. What Malik hadn't known was that Ryou was a girl.

The gang theorized that when Bakura possesses Ryou's body his spirit forms a skin layer around her, to show that he is male, but still controls her body. Basically he is the skin, while Ryou is the skeleton.

Everyone was horrified and rushed to her side. Tea Gardner had to hold back Aido and Amane, Ryou's seven year old twin brother and sister, away crying into Tea's shoulder, tears also coming from her eyes as well. Seto Kaiba took her to his Medical Team to treat her, but they couldn't wake her up. Mokuba, Aido, Amane, and Tristan Taylor stayed with her while the battles continued. They removed the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck so it wouldn't hurt her and cause anymore damage.

Yugi and Yami could feel the malice coming from the Spirit of the Ring, knowing full well that Bakura blamed Yami for Ryou getting hurt. Yami felt guilty. If he had only known what Malik would do, he would have stopped the attack. But no, they found out he blamed Malik and went to confront him in spirit form. Malik laughed at Bakura, saying it was his entire fault for not informing him that his host was a woman. He laughed even more when he said that the Tomb Robber was getting soft and what else he could do to Ryou and her twins. That sent Bakura off the deep end. He attacked him leading to the release of Yami Marik, sending Bakura to the Shadow Realm.

Mia Valentine then had to face Marik in a duel round to make it into the Finals, but lost to him as well. Towards the end of the Finals, Joey challenged Marik to a duel, in order to get his friends minds back, but ended up losing to him as well.

All of them took a deep breath, praying for a miracle, just to see Mia already awake standing besides the twins who were hugging their albino sister. Ryou look up to them and smiled. All her friends rushed to her and Mia hugging them to death. Till Bakura pushed them away, saying that Ryou needed her rest or he was sending everyone to the Shadow Realm, which of course caused a battle between the Spirit of the Ring and the Spirit of the Puzzle.

"Who knew Bakura had a heart?" asked Duke Devlin to Yugi and Ryou as they watched the scene. Both shook their heads and giggled quietly. They recapped everything to them of what had happened, from Bakura's duel with Marik, to the Virtual World, to the amazing victory of Yami and Yugi.

Before the Blimp landed, Yugi and Yami felt a strange aura coming from one of the rooms, so they went in to investigate only to find Shadia, the Egyptian bearer of the Millennium Key and Millennium Scales.

"I see everything has gone accordingly?" he asked them both. Both boys knew not if they could trust him, since he kept talking in riddles, but so far he had helped them on their journeys.

"Why are you here?" questioned Yami to Shadia.

"Oh Great Pharaoh for many reasons," said Shadia, "First to see if the youngest Tomb Keeper Ishtar was alright in mind?"

"He is." They all turned around to see Marik in spirit form in the room with them. With Shadia being there the powers of the Items had enticed which caught his attention.

"That is good to hear. And the Tomb Robber's Lady?"

"She's fine. What's it to you?" came the voice of Bakura also in spirit form. He never trusted anybody and was very possessive of Ryou and the twins.

"It seems to me that quite a lot of the past has been revealed, correct?" questioned the Egyptian calmly. "Such as Kaiba being your rival and High Priest and you being the Pharaoh, and the other two being the most feared thieves in all of Egypt?"

"Yes we do. Is there something else we don't know about?" asked Yugi. It took a moment before Shadia said:

"Do you know why you were put into the items and to possess the bearers and not have bodies of you own?"

"I don't understand…I thought Yugi was my reincarnated self?" asked Yami.

"Wrong my Pharaoh. All three of you were punished for all the sins and crimes in you past. The Gods couldn't risk you having your own bodies in the future fearing destruction and chaos, so they decided to put your souls into the items till the time was right." explained Shadia.

"But what about our hosts?" questioned Marik, "If we couldn't have our own bodies then why do they look like us?" He then turned to Bakura then quickly added, "In Bakura's and Ryou's case similar?"

Shadia sighed, "You really don't know."

"Don't know what?" cried Bakura, his patience wearing thin.

"Since the Gods couldn't risk giving you bodies and knowing that they past would want to redeem itself they went with the best possible solution. Instead of you being reborn they allowed your loved ones to enter the next life."

"You mean…?" began Yugi.

"Yes, you Yugi Muoto are the Prince of Egypt and younger brother to the Pharaoh. The Ishtar children are the children of Isis, the younger sister of you Marik. And you King of Thieves Bakura, your lovely lady Ryou is your wife. The twins are her son and daughter. Yours as well."

The door behind them banged loudly, but never opened. Marik opened it just for Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Malik to collapse on the floor. They all landed on Joey who was the first to be lying on the floor.

"You morons! Get off me!" grumbled Joey from the bottom of the pile.

"It was your fault that you landed on you face!" said Tristan pushing Duke off him. Duke grumbled and dusted himself off.

"Yeah if only you had paid more attention in the first place we wouldn't …"Duke stopped when he saw the piercing eyes of the three darks looking at them.

"Heh, heh, um hi!" said Tristan meekly. They three spirits glared at them.

"Did you hear all that?" questioned Yami.

"Us? Putting our ears so tightly to the door and our bodies pressed so tightly together that you could barely breath and barely make out of what you guys were talking about?" said Joey.

"Yup, we were eavesdropping." said Duke nodding his head.

"You bumbling nitwits." said Marik, "You dare listen to a conversation that doesn't involve you? Be grateful that I don't send you to the Shadow Realm in this very second or…"

"This does concern us!" cried Malik, "Especially for the fact that you happen to be my mother's brother!"

Marik was taken back but regained his composure and walked angrily up to his Hikari.

"Listen you little brat, Isis was my little sister long before you and your siblings were born, so if I were you I would-"

"Enough. What's done is done. There's no need to drag this on." said Shadia to the two arguing Egyptians, "This is a time for peace. Now call it truce."

Everyone took a step back when Malik and Marik shook hands reluctantly then pulled away quickly and grumbling. It took a moment for Malik to calm down when he asked:

"So is it true? That you're really my mom's brother?" asked Malik quietly. Marik folded his arms and sighed, thinking of the words to say.

"Isis, you mother, was my little sister of my family. She was appointed Priestess to the Millennium Necklace in our past life. I really don't remember much except for the fact that I despised your father with a passion. Abusing Isis and all three of you like though you were dirt and nothing more. She died when you were four, Izizu eight, and Rishid when he was fifteen. That monster was the reason she died, so I had to kill him. Make a better life for Isis's kids." said Marik. Everyone was silent as he continued. "Izizu has probably already guessed that because she bears the necklace now, or at least I think she does."

"I do." said the only female Ishtar as she walked into the room with Rishid.

"And you didn't tell us?" asked Malik.

"I wasn't allowed little brother."

"By my orders." said Shadia. "Before I go I must do something. Present a Millennium Item to their new bearer. Rishid of the Ishtar Clan I present to you the Millennium Scales. I give you hope that you will use it well."

"I will." said Rishid accepting the Scales from Shadia.

They both bowed to each other, then Shadia turned to leave, but before that he turned his head slightly.

"As the results of what has taken place, the Gods have come to a decision. As by today all three of you are granted bodies."

"What?" cried all the guys except Izizu.

"Yes. The Gods see fit that you all have redeem yourselves. Make this second life worth it, if not there will be consequences." said Shadia.

"Yeah, yeah, we lose our bodies and our souls get eaten by Ammut." said Marik sarcastically. Both Yami and Bakura shivered at the thought.

"No, something undoubtedly worse." Replied Shadia and vanished. The three darks didn't say anything while the others were confused. Yugi went up to Yami to see if he was okay only to gasp when he realized his brother wasn't see through anymore. He slowly lifted his hand and touched Yami's shoulder to feel flesh underneath his fingertips. Both boys smiled and hugged each other tightly.

Everyone was shocked to say at least. Kaiba scoffed saying he didn't believe anything that just happened, which caused a fight between Joey and him. Aido, Amane, and Mokuba laughed, while everyone else sighed. Ryou put a comforting hand on Shizuka's shoulder and both girls shook their heads. Malik went over to Ryou to apologize for what he did to her, in which she forgave him. Then Marik went over to apologize as well. Ryou nervously but calmly accepted only for Marik to grab her hand and kiss it.

It had taken Kaiba, Joey, and Malik to pull Bakura off from Marik before they killed each other.

Yugi sighed remembering that day. He smiled happily for what happened after the Finals. Mai and Joey didn't get together (YET!), but she did promise to visit when she comes back into the city. Joey with all money he saved up from Duelist Kingdom was able to move out from his abusive alcoholic dad's house and get his own apartment. Shizuka also moved away from her mom and now lives with Joey. They get along just fine. Well when Duke or Tristan show up to try and ask her out, but that's another story.

The Ishtars moved to Domino City with Izizu and Rishid working at the museum while Malik and Marik attend school. They both get along now, but there still a couple of fights that happen, so the best option for that is to stay as far away as possible, or face going to the Shadow Realm.

Bakura lives with Ryou and the twins now. They seriously do act like a married couple and family (just like before he got his body). Their dysfunctional, but they work it out, though Bakura does have a relapse of stealing when he is by himself or with the Ishtars. Ryou, Bakura, and the twins care for each other deeply.

Yami use to tease him about that, but he stop when notice how in love Bakura and Ryou were in the past and now in the present. Yugi had to stifle a laugh when Yami replied that the former Tomb Robber had a softer side, deep, deep, deep down in that abyss of a heart and soul.

It had taken a while for the darks to get used to school, but they adjusted to it. Oh and that Yami lives with Yugi and their Grandfather at the Kame Shop now. Solomon Muotu was surprised that that the Spirit of the Puzzle had a body now, but they welcome him with open arms and made an extra room just for him.

Yep life seemed perfect right now.

"Aibou? What are doing up? We have school tomorrow."

Yugi turned away from the window to look at the older boy who looked like him, but was different in many ways. They both had the same hairstyle, spiked black hair with red tip, with blond bangs, but Yugi's went down while Yami's bangs stood up. Also Yugi was shorter than Yami and had innocent Amethyst eyes while Yami had sharper eyes and was taller.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that's all."

"About what?" asked Yami.

"The past few months." replied Yugi.

"Oh, yeah. Things seem to have calmed down a bit which I'm glad."

"Me too." Laughed Yugi, "Well I'm going to bed then-"Yugi stop and looked out the window in surprise.

"Yugi! Whats wrong? If its Bakura, Marik, and Malik setting off fireworks again I swear-"

"It wasn't them Yami." Said Yugi still looking out the window, searching for whatever had caught his attention.

"Then what was it?" asked Yami very concerned.

"You won't believe this, but I thought I saw something flying through the air." said Yugi.

"Maybe it was a bird." suggested Yami.

"No it was too big to be a bird."

"It could be your imagination. After the stuff that we have been through, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a Duel Monster walking up the street drinking coffee."

"I could have sworn… never mind. Let's just forget about it." said Yugi. He was tired and probably didn't see anything. "Night, Yami."

"Goodnight Yugi." said Yami yawning as both boys went to their bedrooms to go to sleep, thinking it was nothing worthwhile.

Moments later, both boys were in dream world, dreaming away of their friends and families: Long days on the beach, having picnics in the park, and driving in the latest style of cars and motorcycles. Beating Kaiba, and two certain darks in a game of Duel Monsters. Yami finally having the guts to ask Tea out on a date (The gang has been secretly trying to hook them up, knowing that Yami and Tea like each other. Currently they are working on a plan C at the moment).

Yep everything seemed fine.

Were they in for a surprise.

* * *

**Boy was this long. Anyway please Review and tell me what I did well and wrong with it.**

**Oh if you could, can you tell me how I post my second chapter on here? I'm a little confused on that so if can please help me. I'm a ditz when it comes to this. Help is required, please!**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm back! With the second chapter. Boy I think this was even longer than the first one.**

**I would like to thank ****FlyingShadow666 ****and ****Wander of Souls and Light**** for reviewing. I appreciate it. Oh and to ****Wander of Souls and Light****, for helping me how to post up the second chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yugioh. I own my original characters and FemRyou, I think.**

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Two: Morning**

**BRING! BRING!** Went the alarm. Ryou Bakura interrupted from her sleep, tiredly reached to turn off the alarm. She sat up stretching.

_5:45 already?_ She thought. Time to get ready for school. Thankfully it was Friday so she would be able to sleep in tomorrow. She turned to see a sleeping lump apparently tone death to the world. She chuckled.

"And you call yourself an alert master thief?" Ryou whispered softly as she gently kissed her sleeping companion on the lips, only to find a response to the kiss, and be pushed back down on the bed, looking up to an awake alert Bakura.

"I'm always alert and ready, Hikari." Smirked Bakura, "If not I would be still on bottom, not on top of you." he said his smirk growing even more to Ryou's blushing cheeks.

"Kura!"

"Heh, heh. Red really does suit you." he said playing with her long white hair and looking into her dark chocolate eyes. They both looked the same in appearance, but different in many ways. While they did have white hair and alabaster skin, Bakura was taller than Ryou, had more of a sharp and pointy figure. His eyes blood red, and crazy hairstyle, pointy and devil like. His smile was mischievous, while Ryou's being soft and shy with those blissful red lips. Right now Ryou was starting to panic with Bakura looking her up and down her feminine and petite body with his lustful eyes and evil smirk, making her turn ten shades of red.

"Um, Kura! The twins!" said Ryou distracting the Thief King, planning a quick escape to their closet. She heard him growl and tried so hard not to giggle at his defeat. She grabbed her school uniform and headed to the bathroom hearing Bakura mumble "One of these days I will have you" making her blush another color of red.

She came back a few minutes later in her pink jacket and blue skirt uniform, her white hair in a ponytail. She put her shoes on last to find a disgruntled Bakura putting on his blue uniform.

"You're such a mess." Ryou teased, helping him fix his collar.

"And you're a perfectionist." Bakura retorted, starting to unbutton her shirt with a smirk. She swatted his hands away, fixing her shirt, and went to make breakfast. The smell of pancakes felled the entire house, which caught the attention of Bakura as Ryou started to cook bacon. She always did it quickly before Bakura came in and eat it raw or complain that cooking it would ruin the flavor. She really wasn't awake to handle his whining.

"I don't whine." he retorted hearing her thoughts. She sighed and turned to him.

"Could you please watch this while I wake up Aido and Amane? Oh and stay away from the hot sauce." Bakura guilty stopped his hand in midway from the red bottle. He growled, while Ryou blew him a kiss.

Aido stirred from his sleep, hearing the voices of Ryou and Bakura, not to mention the sweet smell of breakfast in the air. He opened one eye to look at the clock. 6:20 am. Ugh, time to get up and go to school.

_Not today_ thought Aido as he snuggled closer into his pillow and warm bed. He was so close to falling asleep again till he felt something soft hit his head. He looked down to see a blue and red pillow beside him.

"We have to get up Aio." said Amane to her twin.

"Who says so Ame? "he grumbled, "You?"

"No me. Time to get up sleepyheads." said Ryou walking into the room, "I have Bakura in the kitchen unsupervised with a stove on and a plateful of bacon."

"Oh no. Amane get and help start packing. Bakura's going to burn down the house _again_." groaned Aido, "and probably send the entire kitchen into the Shadow Realm."

"I heard that brat!"cried Bakura. All three shook their heads and Ryou kissed them good morning and left to check to see if the kitchen was still standing. Both the seven year olds rolled out of bed to get dressed.

"Do you think they acted like that in Egypt?" asked Amane putting on her purple school uniform. Aido was putting on his black uniform and replied:

"Probably. After all they are parents." he said, "Grownups are supposed to do crazy things." Both twins had been in shock when they found out that the two teenagers were their parents in Ancient Egypt. In fact all the Hikaris, Yami's, and their friends had flipped when they found out their past lives. But everyone accepted it. Sometimes the twins would call the two teenagers Mom and Dad. It seemed normal to them. And yet it wasn't that big of a surprise. Both Aido and Amane looked like their parents with Amane having Ryou's hair and eyes and Aido with Bakura's eyes and hair.

Sort of a mini version as Joey likes to put it.

"Breakfast is ready!" called Ryou.

"Come on before Kura eats all the food." said Amane and both twins exited their bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

"Wow! Everything is still in one piece!" said Aido teasingly.

"Shut it brat!"said Bakura. Ryou tried to stifle a laugh.

"Morning to you too!" smirked Aido. Bakura then ruffled the boy's hair while Amane came in.

"Good morning Kura!" smiled Amane cheerfully. A twitch of smile came upon Bakura.

"And what so good about it?" asked Bakura taking a sip of his coffee. Amane tilted her head to the side in thinking of the words to say. _And also to look extra cute_ smiled Ryou.

"Well, that's what I usually say to people. Everyone else does it. It's the nice thing to do." said Amane, "Also Mama taught us that."

"I'm not one of those so called _nice_ people." said Bakura.

"You got that right." mumbled Aido drinking his milk.

"Watch it brat. My patience is running thin. And you! Stop teaching our children bad habits!" exclaimed Bakura.

"I haven't taught them any Kura." said Ryou sipping her tea to hide her grin.

"This politeness crap. Not only is this language crazy, holy, but polite as well. It's too civilized!" he cried.

"That's because he's uncivilized." whispered Aido to Amane, both twins trying to hold back their laughter.

"Aido Alad and Amane Ali." said Ryou.

"Uh, oh." Both twins said. She used their middles names.

"Heh, sorry?" said Aido.

"Sorry." said Amane.

"Apology not accepted." said Bakura ruffling both their heads.

"So what am I supposed to say to you in the morning then?" asked Amane cutely.

Bakura sighed in defeat. "Whatever you want, little one." he said with a smile. _You can't resist the cute eyes_ thought Ryou. "But you have to call me your Royal Highness." said Bakura to Aido.

"Yeah right." scoffed Aido, "By any chance if you decide to have more kids with him, make sure they don't act like him. Could you promise me that please Ryou?"

"Aido."said Ryou blushing. Bakura told them to get their stuff ready for school. Both twins put their dishes in the sink and left the kitchen. Ryou shook her head and started to wash the dishes. Bakura put his pointy chin on her shoulder wrapping his hands around her skinny waist.

"About what they said. Do you…?"

Ryou blushed again. "Yes I have thought about that. And my answer is yes, if that's okay with you?" said Ryou quietly, "In the near future?"

Bakura smirked. "Yeah that's fine with me. Whenever you're ready." They both kissed.

"In a few years."

He sighed in relief, "Good that way we can kick Aido out of the house by then. Amane can stay."

"I heard that Baka Dad!" said Aido out from the Hallway, "Are we leaving or what?"

"Aido!" exclaimed Amane.

"Sorry." huffed Aido. Ryou and Bakura grabbed their schoolbags from the closet and left with the twins.

All of them hand in hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh my God! Where is it?" cried Joey Wheeler searching frantically in his messed up room. The honey blond, brown eyed boy was wearing shorts and a ripped torn t-shirt, and was standing on all fours looking on the floor.

"Oh man, oh man. I'm so dead!" mumbled Joey.

"Joey! What are you doing?" asked a kind female voice. Joey looked up from the floor to stare at a pair of brown eyes looking right at him. Joey looked away meekly at the young girl.

"Hey sis. I'm trying to find my homework for Mythology class, that's due today, but I can't find it!" exclaimed the seventeen year old boy. "I'm not even ready yet!"

"Well it's about 6:30. Take a shower and get dressed, while I look for it" said Shizuka. She was already done with her shower, her brown hair still damp and was wearing her green school uniform. Joey smiled at his sister.

"Thanks sis, you're a lifesaver. If not I would have to put up with Miss Killer for a whole week in detention. And believe me she's evil! She makes Marik and Bakura look like pussycats."

Shizuka laughed. "She can't be that bad!"

"Oh she is Shizuka. She is." Said Joey and left to take a shower, while leaving his sister to find the essay in the mess he called a room.

Starting the shower, Joey thought of all the things that had happen to him and his little sister. When Battle City had ended Joey was both happy and sad. While he got to hang out with his friends and sister, she had to return to their mother while he had to go back to their abusive father. He hated his mother for taking Shizaku, but not him, when his parents divorced. She too was abusive, but not as bad as their alcoholic father. They were both miserable.

Then Joey came up with an idea. He told his friends he was going to fight over custody for Shizuka and himself, and find an apartment for both of them to live in. They all pitched in to help. Both he and Shizuka got jobs, saved up the money and used what money was left from Duelist Kingdom, and got a nice apartment. The court system agreed that Shizuka and Joey could live together if they kept up their grades and paid the rent on time every month to the landlord of the apartment building.

So far life was good. First his sister gets her eyesight back, he participated in the Battle City Finals, the Yami's got their own bodies, and his little sister is living with him.

Joey got dressed and walked out of the bathroom back into his room. He was surprised to see it mildly clean without the dirty clothes on the floor. He saw Shizuka with a paper in her hand. She was smiling.

"Found it."

Joey looked at the paper and sighed in relief. He hugged his sister.

"Thanks sis. Now I don't have to put up with the Psycho teacher."

"Joey, you exaggerate!" giggled Shizuka. She went and grabbed her things. "Are you ready, because I have to leave early to get to the Junior High. Remember?"

Joey looked at her blankly. She sighed.

"I have to go tutor the little kids at the Elementary School today? I thought I told you yesterday, so you can pick me up there today."

Joey suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah. You're going to teach at Mokuba and the twin's school. I gotcha."

"Yep. I can't wait!" exclaimed Shizuka. She was excited and couldn't wait to hang out with the twins, Mokuba, and Nicholas Gardner, who happens to be Tea's little cousin.

Nicholas recently moved into the Gardner house while his parents go through a bad divorce. He was a bit of troublemaker, starting fights with the older kids and stealing from them. He mostly targeted Mokuba, and teased the younger kids, especially Aido and Amane. He would taunt Mokuba for being rich and make snide remarks on his older brother, Seto. Then tease the twins about their white hair calling them albino freaks.

One day Nicky pushed it too far, and he and Mokuba got into a really big fight causing quite a crowd of kids' ages six and up. Aido and Amane try to pull Mokuba away from the fight, making Nicky trip and punch Amane right in the eye. Everyone stopped what they were doing except for Aido who suckered punch Nicky in the stomach and rushed his little sister to the nurse. All four of them were waiting in the nurse's office being treated for their bruises, while they waited for the older kids to arrive. Mokuba stood far away from Nicky while Aido hugged Amane , who was softly crying, and glared at Nicky. There was silence in the room for a long time, till Nicky couldn't take it anymore, and cried. Saying he was really really sorry for hurting everybody, that he didn't mean to. Everyone listened as he told them about his parents' divorce and how it was affecting him. They forgave him, but it took longer for Aido, but he finally gave in. they all shook hands till Bakura slammed the door open yelling for Nicky to stay the Hell away from his kids. Seto, Ryou, and Tea's family came in as well. Boy was that a long day, but everything turned out all right.

"From what Tea has been telling us, Nicky seems to be getting a little better now, and not causing that much trouble anymore." said Joey. Oh everyone remembered that day, and Bakura, Seto, and Tea would make sure he would never forget. Ryou did forgive him though she did say that if Nicky ever laid a finger on them ever again he would live to regret it. That was probably the first time and last time Joey ever saw her that mad. But that's a mother's maternal instinct to protect their young.

"He is. Him and Mokuba get along great now." said Shizuka. After the fight both boys called it truce and became fast friends, not to Setos' liking. "Come on big brother!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" called Joey as he grabbed his bag and walked along with his sister out of their apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Urgh! This stupid map is useless!" shrieked a male voice. The two wanderers had stayed in a hotel for the night, and were up and ready to conquer the day. Sadly the day wasn't on their side.

"Calm yourself love. It's too early to complain." said the woman. She too was stressed out like her companion. "It's a good thing I called Cordy this morning, explaining the situation to her, and did you have to make those snappy comebacks at her? It's bad enough to try and talk to a disagreeable person, but to argue with one?" she raised her eyebrows to accuse her companion.

"Not my fault she's thickheaded. Its true and you know it!" he stated. The woman sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Well anyway, she told me we can meet her at her job, before or after. She gave me the directions right here, so we won't get lost."

"Yeah right." He mumbled. She sighed. She knew he was tired. It could be understood. So she decided to cheer him up.

"When we get there, how about I give you a long soothing massage?" she said slowly.

"Well…"

"In a nice warm bubble bath, with scented candles all around the bath tub to light up? Mmmm don't you think so my murcielago?" she said seductively to her lover's ear. He twitched with an evil smile.

"Since you put it that way-"

"Later my love." She said with a smile and a kiss. "Tonight. When we are alone with no interruptions."

He growled with annoyance. "You got me excited for-"he didn't finish his sentence when he felt a pair of lips on his own.

"Do not fear my love. I will make it up to you tonight. Ten fold. I promise." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

The male voice said with lust, "You better."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm back with my third chapter! I would like to thank ****Wander of Souls and Light****, ****FlyingShadow666****, and ****October Tailisman ****for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Three: The School Day**

"Urg! When will this day end?" said Tristan, his head hitting the desk. He was so ready for the weekend. He heard someone sigh, behind him.

"Relax Tristan. It's not even first period yet, so stop your whining." remarked Duke his green eyes piecing at the clock, while he messed with his wild black hair. Tristan raised his brown hair head up and glared his brown eyes at the Dice Master.

"I can't help it. It's Friday. I just wanted to stay in bed today or ride my Harley." sighed Tristan.

"I hear you." said Duke.

Both boys use to hate each other, because Duke would brag that he had a big company and attracted all the girls while Tristan would woo the girls with his strength and motorcycle. They now get along okay. Except when they try to win the affection of one Shizuka Wheeler, but that's a different story.

"Same here." said Tea. Her blue eyes looked at the window," Or I could be in the dance studio practicing my dance routine." She swept her brown bangs away from her face, daydreaming about her dance recital in a couple of months. It was her dream to study dance in New York and couldn't wait to graduate.

"I could be in the park with the twin's, painting." replied Ryou from behind Tea. Yugi didn't say anything; he just fiddled around with his puzzle. His mind wandering to last night's sightseeing. He knew Yami thought it was his imagination gone wild, with all the events that happen to them. Yugi knew that could be a possibility, but it seemed so real to him. He knew something wasn't right.

"Yugi? You okay?" asked Ryou. She had noticed that Yugi had been quiet throughout the conversation.

"Oh? Yeah I'm fine Ryou. Just thinking." He said with a small smile.

"About what?" asked Tea with concern. Before he could answer the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." said Yugi, as they listen to the teacher's lecture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now mid afternoon and the school day seemed to drag on, or so all the students and teachers thought. They couldn't wait for the day to end. But somewhere else someone was very upset.

"I can't believe it! We've been going around this bloody city for hours. Cordy is horrible with directions," said the male voice, "Admit it love, she does this on purpose. That bigot slut! When I –"

"You stop right there." said the female, "She's our friend even though she is a bigot slut." Both of them laughed, "Now we're going against this scrap of junk and ask for reasonable directions."

"I'll lower my pride just to say your right." said the male. The woman walked down the sidewalk, one large brown suitcase in hand, and a strange looking cane in the other. They both traveled quite a ways, till they heard laughter. She looked to her right side and saw through a chain linked fence and Elementary School, with a playground with all the children running around the place. They both watched in a daze look.

"Doest this bring back memories?" asked the woman softly with a smile on her face.

"Si, it does." He said. He turned to his lover, "Don't you be getting ideas now."

The woman laughed, till she saw something that caught her attention. "I see a couple of older kids over there. Well just ask them and be on our merry way." She walked up to the chain link fence.

"Excuse me! Senora! Over here! Hola!"

The five kids, who were by the swing set, looked over to her; One teenage girl wearing a green uniform, while three boys were wearing black uniforms, two being older then the younger one, and one little girl wearing a purple uniform. The woman looked at them with a curious expression on her face till the older girl walked up to the fence, with a cheerful grin.

"Can I help you?" she asked distracting the woman out of her thoughts.

"Si, you can. You wouldn't happen to know where Domino High School is now would you? We've been trying to find it all day to meet someone and it's very important that we get there." She said in her accent.

"Oh I know where that is!" exclaimed the girl. The other children walked down towards them.

"Oh thank Heavens! Gracias! Thank you!" said the woman. The girl gave her directions.

"Oh it's no problem."

"Well thank you anyways. Adios." said the woman as she walked away.

"Goodbye Miss-"

"Introductions later, chica. I have a feeling that we will meet again." said the woman to the girl then to the others, "All of you." She said with a smile and walked away.

The children were all confused. They turned to the teen, who just shrugged her shoulders, then turned around and gasped. The others did as well just to see that the strange woman was no longer there, as if she disappeared into thin air or never existed at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was lunchtime. The whole gang was seated by their usual place at the Sakura trees. Some were finishing their lunches, while the others were dueling. One was racing to finish his homework.

"I told you, you should have had it done it yesterday." said Duke taking a bite out of his sandwich while watching Tristan, rushing to finish his paper.

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in." he replied not looking up.

"Hurry up Trist, or face the wrath of Miss Killer." said Malik smugly. His dirty blond hair went down to his shoulders, while his violet eyes, held mischief in them. He and Marik looked alike except that his hair stood up with spikes, his eyes dark purple, and had an evil smile worse than Bakura's. They both looked out of place with their tan skins, being from Egypt and all, but people got use to it, well except for all the pranks they played on the School. Or getting in trouble with the law on speeding with their motorcycles on reckless driving.

"Don't remind me." groaned Tristan, while Duke and Malik smirked.

"You know their (can't believe I'm saying this) right? I happen to finish that report, two days ago." gloated Joey. A couple of kids clapped. Joey bowed dramatically. Till someone spoke:

"You actually did your homework mutt?" questioned a cold voice. Joey angrily turned around to face his insulter, while everyone groaned.

"Yeah I did Kaiba. What's it to ya?" said Joey through clenched teeth. How he hated Seto Kaiba, the arrogant CEO of Kaiba Korps, and the youngest multibillionaire.

"I just thought that dogs, such as you were too stupid to learn new tricks." replied Kaiba with an arrogant look on his face. Joey stood up his fist in Kaiba's face.

"Well I just prove you wrong, Moneybags!"

"Maybe. Maybe not Mutt."

Tea sighed, "Can't those two come up with new material? This is starting to get old."

"Tell me about it," said Bakura, "When I insult certain people I at least come up with new stuff."

Yami turned to him with an annoyed look on his face. "You call me Baka Pharaoh every time we meet, stupid Tomb Robber!" he said bitterly.

"Look who's talking!" cried Bakura.

Tea and Ryou sigh. _Men_ they thought.

"I'm done!" yelled Tristan waving his paper in the air.

Suddenly a swift gust of wind went right through them, through the trees with whistling noises and ruffling leaves, coming out of nowhere. Sending chills down everyone's spines. The wind also took Tristan's paper right out of his hand and floated in the air.

"Aaahhh! My paper!" yelled Tristan.

"Forget your paper!" screamed Marik picking up his messed up deck. _Where did that wind come from?_ He wondered.

"That was strange." said Yami. Something was not right here.

"Yeah it was." replied Yugi.

Kaiba scoffed, "It's just the wind. Nothing supernatural about it." The brunette and blue eyed teen didn't believe he was the High Priest of the Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt or believed in Destiny and Fate from what Izizu Ishtar says. His younger brother Mokuba was the only thing that was important to him and his company, even though the little guy has problems trying to deal with the older teens views on life and reality.

"Kaiba," said Joey, "For once in your greedy life just-"

He didn't even finish his sentence. Everyone was watching the roof to see a figure walking around up there. Since they were far away they couldn't tell if it was a man or animal.

"What is that?" questioned Marik. No one replied, when suddenly Yugi's Puzzle and Ryou's Ring started to glow brightly. Light came from Malik's bag and when he opened the flap, the rod was glowing as well. After a moment it stopped.

"What happened?" asked Tea. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't know Tea. It's never done that before."

"Same here." replied Malik. Ryou nodded her head. They all looked at the darks with confusion.

"Don't look at us. That never happened to us either, alive or dead." said Bakura. The darks pondered at this. Kaiba walked away not wanting to get involved with the geek squad. Duke rose up and started for the school.

"Come on. I think our answer maybe on the roof." He said.

"What? What about my paper?" complained Tristan.

"I'll buy you a stack full of paper! Now come on before we lose them!" said Duke as they followed him into the school. They passed many classrooms till they came to a red door heading to the roof.

"I think what's ever up there, could have caused the items to go off like that." He theorized. Before he could open the door the bell rang for sixth period.

The Darks cursed.

"Were going to have to find out later." said Tea. Everyone headed to their classes, but only the Hikari's and Yami's looked at the door before they too went to their classes.

The halls were busy for a few minutes with students grabbing their things or rushing to their classes. After the second bell rang for class to begin the halls were quiet. Then slowly the door to the roof opened.

"Intersante." said a voice. "Very interesting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a rather secluded part of the school, in one of the newer part or the classrooms, sat a woman at her desk. She was grading (or slaving over in her mind) students essay papers. After she graded the last paper she sighed.

"My God that was impossible."

"Never, my amiga, say impossible. It is not in our vocabulary."

The woman turned around to look at the person who entered her classroom with a smug look on her face.

"So you finally made it?"

"Si, no thanks to you, Cordy." said the male voice, "Your ability to give out directions sucks big time."

"Hello to you to Draco." replied the woman named Cordy, ignoring the male and looked at his female companion. "That bad huh?"

"Well let's say you're in a strange country looking for your friend, not knowing where the heck you're going, and taking two days to find you? Si he's irritable." said the woman.

"Irritable?" whined the male. He was more than 'irritable'.

"Complain and insult me later." huffed Cordy, "Let's take your bags into my car so it won't raise suspicions. Did you have to wear that outfit?"

"What's wrong with it? It looks nice. Speaking of which, you actually look deceit for once since I've known you."

"It's standard dress code. I _have_ to wear this. Now let's get to my car, my break is almost over. Just one more class and- say how did you two get in here without being caught?" asked Cordy.

Both the woman and her companion smiled mysteriously.

"We have our ways." she said.

"Never mind. I don't want to know. Anyway one more class and we'll head to my place." said Cordy.

"That's sounds fine to me." replied Draco. The woman agreed as well.

"Can we watch por favor? We promise we won't disturb the class." said the woman.

"I don't know-"

"Por favor?" begged both of them. Cordy sighed.

"Okay, but only that you promise no strange bizarre _phenomena's_. One foul up and your gone. Understood?"

"Si! But before we go…" said the woman, she handed her friend a piece of paper. Cordy raised her eyebrows in confusion, but she read it.

"Oh, thank you." She said and she put it down on her desk, and all three left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The last class of the day_. Thought Yugi as he entered Mythology class. _One more hour and it's the weekend._ Yugi had been in thought after the Millennium items started to react strangely. He noticed that Yami and the other darks were beginning to worry, as well as Ryou and Malik. It was a good thing they that the whole gang had Mythology class together. Kaiba was also in that class against Joey's protest, but you win some and lose some. Yugi watched as Tristan groaned in his seat.

"I'm so dead." said Tristan.

"Well you're going to have to tell her sometime." said Malik.

"Maybe she'll give you the weekend to finish it." suggested Ryou. Tristan looked at her with astounded eyes.

"Since when does Miss Killer do that?"

"Never." said Kaiba, typing on his laptop.

"See?" stated Tristan.

"Just go tell her you did it, but the wind carried away. You have witnesses on this." said Yami, "We all saw it."

"Your right." said Tristan gloomily.

"I'm always right." said Yami. Bakura and Marik snorted at this, while Yugi, Ryou, and Malik shook their heads in weariness.

"Here it goes." said Tristan, lifting himself off from his seat, walking up to Miss Killer's desk.

The woman was average height with a number ten body that never quits and is envied by every woman in her age group. Her red hair was wavy and went past the shoulders. Her green eyes were cold and calculating, matching her green suit. It snug tightly to her body, showing off her clothes and was a little bit revealing. Just because she was beautiful doesn't mean she was nice. She was also the toughest teacher in the school. This was one woman you don't want to mess with. Right now she was writing in her planner while Tristan walked up to her desk.

"Um Miss Killer," said Tristan nervously, sweat falling down his face, "About my homework… you see its pretty funny…um…"

"You got a B on it Mr. Taylor." stated Miss Killer not looking up.

"What? But I…"

"Someone apparently found it, and decided to turn it in for you. If not I would have given you an F and a zero. I suggest you find this person and thank them Mr. Taylor." She said bluntly.

Tristan too stunned to make a sound, just nodded and walked back to his desk. His friends looked at their teacher and back to Tristan. This was too weird to even explain.

"I don't believe it," said Joey, "I just don't believe it."

Well apparently one did, and this brought a conversation into the small groups of students scattered all around the classroom. The students were in shock as if there was an imbalance in the universe. Theorizing of what happen to the real Miss Killer. One student came in before the bell rang and left the door opened.

**BRING! BRING!**

The teacher stood up from her desk when the bell rang. She cleared her throat and spoke in her superior tone.

"Class take your seats."

No one was paying attention. She tried again.

"Sit down, class." No action. This was the first time her class was disobeying her. Boy were they getting a bunch of homework over the weekend.

"Class get in your seats!" she yelled.

**SLAM!**

Everyone jumped from where they were, even Kaiba jumped as well. They all turned to see who slammed the door in the most feared teacher's class. There standing by the wall where the door covered it when it was open stood a strange woman.

"Hola."

* * *

**I will be posting up the fourth chapter in two weeks. I am going to be busy so I'm just letting you know ahead of time. We have Map testing at school so it's going to be a long week.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Sorry that I haven't update lately. School is almost over and everyone has to take finals in every class in order to pass. Seven classes' and the test are two hours long. Pure torture!**

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story. I appreciate it.**

**Well enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I own my original characters and the female Ryou, I think.**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Four: Mystery people Revealed!**

No one moved from their spots. They all looked at the invader who scared the living daylights out of them from slamming the door.

The gang kept looking at her. The woman was short, probably a little taller than Yugi, but not Yami's height. She was femininely skinny with long legs. She was very tan, her skin darker than Malik and Marik's, more exotic in a way. Her hair was charcoal black going down beneath her shoulders, and was wearing a purple headband. The headband was covering up her forehead which was odd. Her eyes were kind but held deep meaning in them as though she knew things that nobody else knew. A small nose, and blood red lips contrasting with the white no sleeve blouse, and rainbow bright skirt, with sexy strap high heels. Yep she was certainly foreign and exotic. But what everyone couldn't stop staring were the scars on her face.

Three long old scars came down from her forehead to stop at the cheeks. One scar on each eye and one in the middle; one half from her nose the other half covered up by the headband. It looked like someone knifed her.

Or something clawed her.

"Hola." She said again in her foreign accent looking around the class, "Por favor, please sit down."

Everyone sat down slowly, their eyes never leaving the stranger. Miss Killer looked at the woman. The woman sweetly smiled and put her hand in the air.

"Class all yours. "she said. It seemed funny to Yugi, who saw Miss Killer as a giant compared to this small creature. Miss Killer raised her hand and pointed to an empty chair in the corner. She sighed quietly and sat down in the chair, her legs crossed and brown eyes staring at the teacher; giving her a 'what now?' look.

"Now then, pass in your homework, those who actually did it-"

Ribbon raised her hand.

"Yes?"

Ribbon shyly looked down, "Umm Miss Killer who is that?" she asked quietly.

Miss Killer spoke, "She is none of your business." The woman raised an eyebrow. "Now turn in your assignments without any _interruptions_. "she stated warningly to the whole class.

"Her name should be Butcher." whispered Joey to Yugi. Yugi nodded quietly and he could swear that the woman laughed silently watching them.

"What was that Mr. Wheeler? Would you and Mr. Moutu like to share this conversation with the class, since you two are keeping all of us away from the lesson." said Miss Killer.

Both boys nervously said no, and looked into their books. Their teacher continued, going back to her desk.

"Now that everyone has turned in their homework, I might as well introduce you to my guest. Class, I would like you to meet Esperanza Colour, a very old friend of mine."

"Hola again." She said with a wave and a smile. A couple of hello's came from several of the students.

"She came here for a few weeks of vacation. And hopefully," Miss Killer looked at her friend, "to accept an offer."

Esperanza sighed, "I told you I would think about it. Now's not the time and place to ask and answer."

"Very well." said Miss Killer. "We'll continue where we left off-"

A hand was raised into the air. Boy was this day getting crazy.

"Ah, Miss could we instead of doing notes, talk to Miss Colour-"

"_Mrs_. Colour." said Esperanza, showing off the ring on her ring finger.

"Sorry. Mrs. Colour since she is a guest and all?" he asked hesitantly.

Esperanza smiled, "I would be-"

"Not interested. She's here to observe, this class if for lessons, not talking or yakking off." said Miss Killer.

"But teach, she-"

"The next person to talk or interrupt gets detention for a week." said Miss Killer dangerously low. Everyone shut up, while Kaiba went back to typing on his laptop.

"Good. We begin with the Greek God Jupiter or Zeus as the Romans called him-"

The excitement quickly ended with the teachers lecture. Yugi always concentrated in the class, but for some strange reason he felt like he was being watched. He didn't know if it was his gut talking or the Puzzle acting up, but it felt as though someone was looking at him. Yugi slowly lifted his head from his notes to see the Colour women staring at him. Curiosity was plastered all over her face, as her scarred eyes looked at him for the bit, then she gave him a wink and looked away. Yugi quickly started writing in his notes again.

Yami also had the same feeling as well. He too looked up from his notes to see that foreigner woman staring at Yugi. Yami felt anger and jealousy rise in him. _How dare that woman stare at my little brother!_ Then he noticed that not only was she looking at Yugi, but Ryou and Malik too with curiosity. Confused he shook his head, but not before he locked eyes with her. She gave him a smile as if telling him that she knew something all about them. Angrily he returned to his notes, hoping for the class to end and be far away from that woman as possible.

Fifteen minutes before the bell rang, Miss Killer spoke again.

"That concludes the lesson for today. Next Monday we will takes notes for the test on Friday, then the week after that we will start on Egypt, then Spain, Romania, and-"

The intercom interrupted her.

**"Miss Killer, you have an important phone call for you in the office. Please report immediately." **Then if broke off.

"Great." She said putting her lesson plan on the desk, "Class, this will take only a minute. Behave until I get back." She turned to her friend, "That goes especially for you as well." And she walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind her.

The students waited a moment, then got up from their desks and started talking to their friends. Yugi and the gang met by the window in the farthest corner in the back of the class.

"Hope that's a long phone call." said Malik to the others. They all nodded.

"Half to admit it this has been far the most fun I had in this class since it started." said Bakura. Marik nodded in agreement.

"I never seen Killer act like this before." said Joey. "I think she has something to do with it." Joey nudged his head to the front of the class, indicating to the woman, sitting ever so casually.

"You're probably right. There's something about her…" began Yami.

"I don't trust her." blurted Bakura. Ryou looked at him.

"We've just met this woman today, haven't even had the chance to talk to her, and already you don't trust her?"

"Again, I don't trust her, and I don't like the way she's been staring at you."

_So Bakura had noticed_ thought Yami. He knew how possessive the Tomb Robber could get and he knew that the woman already crossed a boundary with him and the other darks.

"You seem happy Tristan." stated Duke to the relax teen.

"More than happy, I'm relieved. Whoever handed in my homework, I owe them one big time."

"Then you don't have to look that far." said a voice behind the group.

The gang, especially Tristan, jumped out of their seats to see the foreigner behind them, not in front of the class where she was sitting at the chair. She giggled softly at their scared expressions.

"Are all you gringo's this jumpy?" laughed Esperanza. The group bashfully regained control of themselves mumbling apologizes.

"You're the one who found my homework?" questioned Tristan.

"Si, I was. Apparently it was lying on the ground when I found it." She said mysteriously. "You did an excellent job on it, though I can't believe Cordy gave you a B."

"Cordy?" asked Yugi.

"Esperanza slapped her cheek. "I mean Senora Killer. Her full name is Cordellia Killer, but all of us call her Cordy."

"So you thought my paper was good?"

"Si nino it was. I personally think it deserved better."

"Yeah right!" laughed Joey. The woman looked up to him with her scarred face and eyes, making the whole group back away from her.

"Watch it gringo." she said.

"Hey don't call me a gringo!" yelled Joey.

"Do you even know what a gringo is?" asked Tea. Joey looked at her.

"Um, no?" Everyone sighed.

"Dope." mumbled Duke.

"Well it's still an insult!"

Esperanza sighed, "A gringo or gringa is a person who is white or not Hispanic as they say in my country."

"What country are you from Mrs. Colour?" asked Ryou. The woman turned her face to the young British.

"Espana, or to all of you Spain. I live in the outskirts of Madrid. Oh and please call me Esperanza or Esp for short. That goes for all of you."

"Okay." said Tea.

"And what should I call you gringo's?" she asked teasingly.

"My name is Tea Gardner."

"Joey Wheeler."

"Tristan Taylor."

"Malik and this is Marik. We're the Ishtars."

"Duke Devlin of Dice Industries."

"Ryou Bakura and this is A.T. Bakura."

"I prefer Bakura."

"And moneybags over there," commented Joey, "is the one and only Seto Kaiba. Owner of Kaiba Korps."

"I'm Yugi Muotu and this is my brother Yami." said Yugi. Yami nodded to her.

"It is nice to meet you all. I hope you don't blab to Cor- Senora Killer that I got out of my seat and spoke to you all." said Esperanza.

"We won't if you won't." said Tristan.

"I won't what?" she asked innocently then winked at them. She reached into her pocket and grabbed an apple.

"I hope you don't mind. I skipped breakfast and lunch to find this place. We were hopelessly lost since last night."

"Oh it's no problem." said Malik, "So how long have you known the Ice Queen?"

"Too long. I've known the tramp for a long time." She said polishing the red apple on her blouse. "Since she was in college."

The boys all laughed. Never had they pictured a woman this small insult their most hated teacher.

"My apologizes if I offended anyone." She said, looking at the girls.

"Oh you didn't offend us." said Ryou.

"Hang around these guys for so long you get used to it." explained Tea. Esperanza shook her head.

"I can tell that they weren't gentlemen. It's no place for young ladies to hang around menor nino's." she looked at Bakura particularly. "Especially him, Miss Ryou."

Bakura gritted his teeth. "And what's wrong with me that she can't be near me?" questioned the angered Tomb Thief.

"Oi, you have the presence of a hooligan, a rogue, but mostly…" she had put her fingers under her headband then slowly pulled them out, while tugging back into place, "… of a thief."

Bakura kept his mouth shut while everyone looked bewildered. Could she…? No it couldn't be.

"Why would you say that?" asked Ryou nervously.

"Why be his appearances and attitude alone could give it away, " she explained, " My sympathy to the lady that marries him." While saying that she patted Ryou's hand. It took Marik and Malik to hold Bakura into place before he sent the Spaniard back to her country. And not in a very good way.

"Calm down, Baka!" whispered Marik.

"Did you hear what she called me?"

"Do you want her to get more suspicious already?" whispered Malik. The gruff albino calmed down a bit.

"Mrs. Colour, how did you get in here? With those clothes you're wearing they would have stop you from entering the building." said Tea, changing the subject.

"Oh, I have my ways." She said slyly. She looked at Yugi. "That's quite a pendant you have there, young man."

Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle up to everyone. "Oh, this? Yes it is. My Grandfather gave it to me years ago when I was eight."

Esperanza looked from Yugi's puzzle, to Ryou's ring, then to Malik's bag. She turned her eyes back to Yugi.

"They look very, oh what's the word…" began Esperanza.

"What, ugly?" said Tristan.

"Scary looking?" replied Joey.

"No…" said Esperanza looking up towards them, her eyes not ordinary anymore, "…ancient."

Everyone in the group shivered, except for the darks. They were mad.

"Huh, you could say that." huffed Marik. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable around this woman.

"Would you believe there thousands of years old?" said Joey.

Esperanza raised an eyebrow." Is that a fact?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah they come all the way from-"

"Egypt." She said. Everyone looked at her.

"How did you know?" questioned Yami suspiciously. Esperanza shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little.

"I have my ways. It seems that Miss Ryou has another one or is that one different from the small pyramid?"

"Oh on they're from a set of items." said Ryou.

"Malik has one too." said Bakura.

"Really? Let me see, por favor."

Malik grabbed his bag and pulled out the Millennium Rod. Esperanza looked at it, then back to the others.

"How many of these are there?"

"Seven. Only seven." said Yami.

"Mmmm, I see. It's very unique." She held up her hand with the apple in it. "Don't you think so my murcielago?"

"Huh?" questioned everyone. Suddenly a small blur came from the ceiling flying around the room, scaring some of the girls, and making the boys try to capture it, but it evaded them. It went straight to its target: the apple. It landed on it and started to bite into it, then nuzzle the lady's fingers as she rubbed its gray fur, making it purr.

"It's a bat!" cried Duke. The gray bat looked at him, giving the scared Dice boy a smile showing all his sharp fangs. The small creature was gray, with big pointy ears, and red purple eyes. It was about three to four inches tall. It went back to biting the apple.

"I swear, Draco, you act like a pig more than a bat." said Esperanza. The bat glared at her.

"Sounds like Joey and Tristan here." muttered Tea. Both boys gave her the evil eye, which she ignored.

"How in the world did you get him in here." asked Marik.

Both she and the bat smiled.

"We have our ways."

"Yami and Bakura huffed.

"You seemed to have a lot of ways." said Yami.

"Indeed I do. Now what were we discussing." She asked.

"The items." said Malik.

"Oh, yes that's right. Tell me, are they made out of gold or some type of metal?"

"It's made of gold." said Ryou.

"There more of a golden metal." stated Yugi. "They were considered modern back that time period."

"Items dipped in gold." Murmur Esperanza, "Items dipped in golden blood."

"What did you say?" asked Bakura suspiciously.

"Oh, nada."

"Would you like to hold it?" asked Yugi. The Spaniard and the bat were taken back in surprise.

"Touch them? Oh no, I don't think so."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." said Marik evilly.

"I know that."

"Well go on then. Touch it." said Bakura.

"I think not." She stated.

"Go on. It's not like they're going to go off on you." said Yami smugly.

Esperanza looked at him and back to the item. She sighed nervously and lifted her hand to touch the Millennium Puzzle.

"Please be on my side." She murmured.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik looked eager for her to touch the item while the others waited anxiously for her to hurry.

**BRING! BRING!**

Esperanza pulled her hand back quickly.

"Maybe another time then." Was what she said.

The three darks cursed and all of them left her to fetch their things. Yugi was the last to get up when felt someone grab him. He turned to see the strange woman looking up at him.

"Those are powerful items you all bear, little Prince. With that kind of magic comes great responsibilities and brings dangers unforeseen. This is not a threat but a message of concern. Take care little Prince." She stood up, the small bat flying on to her shoulder and walked past him, but not before she said something else.

"I have a feeling we will meet again Yugi Muotu. Good day." she walked quietly away towards the door. Yugi just stood there, comprehending the words she had told him. Yami and the others went up to him.

"Yugi? What did she say?"

Yugi turned to him, "You were right. There is something about her."

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. I'll try and post the next chapter by next week or so.**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! **

**I'm so happy that I completed the fifth chapter. I like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. Don't worry the excitement will be coming soon****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Five: Cards and Plans**

Cordelia Killer stormed out of the schools office fuming red. All the students got out of her way, while she muttered under her breath.

"Urg, how many ways can you say no to a man!"

"In your standards, tons." said a voice. The teacher turned to find her friend walking behind her. "Boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend. God I keep telling him it's over, and to stop calling me. Apparently he doesn't get the message."

"So what day are you going out with him?"

"Friday for dinner and a show." said Cordy smiling.

"Tramp." muttered Draco. Esperanza glared at him.

"So, how did it go? Did they cause you any trouble? If they did they are getting two tests and six essays next week!"

Esperanza cringed. She didn't want that to happen to the students. "No, they were okay. I answered some of their questions they gave me."

"Oh, all right then." said Cordy, "Why are you out here Draco? Shouldn't you be not seen and not heard?" she replied smugly.

"Yes and no." said Draco. "I showed myself to them."

"Oh God, I'm surprised most of the girls didn't scream."

"Some did." said Esperanza. Cordy groaned. "But they calmed down after I gave him the apple."

"What? I was hungry." He said in his defense. Both the women sighed and continued to head back to the class and to prepare to leave the school.

They walked in silence for a moment till Esperanza spoke.

"Cordy? I have a couple of questions to ask." said the Spaniard. "It's about your students." She gave a small smile. "Six in particular."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The gang was walking on the side walk heading towards the Elementary School, talking about the day's events. Yugi was still trying to figure out how much that Colour woman knew about them and her mysterious ways. Yugi was trying to stay calm while Yami fumed.

"I swear by Ra if that woman shows her face in front of us again I swear I'll send her straight to the Shadow Realm and have the Reaper of Cards steal her soul. How dare she threaten my Hikari!"

Bakura and Marik gave Yami the evil eye.

"Sorry, threaten _our_ Hikari's." said Yami.

"She didn't threaten me Yami, or Ryou or Malik for that matter." said Yugi.

"Yes, she said take this not as a threat but a message of concern." said Ryou. Bakura looked at his wife.

"It doesn't matter. When someone says it not a threat, it usually is one. That woman wasn't meant to be trusted, and if she even speaks to you again, know this: I am willing to help the Pharaoh get rid of her permanently."

"Same here." added Marik.

"You guys are taking this way too seriously." said Joey.

"Joey we have to take this seriously," said Malik, "Especially since she sensed that Bakura was a thief and that she called Yugi a prince. How did she know? We're the only ones who know about our past lives."

"Yeah she was way too interested in the items. Like how she kept staring at them and asking all those questions, even though she knew the answers." said Tristan.

"They have a point there." remarked Tea.

"Of course I have a point!" snapped Malik. "Only a few people in Egypt know about the items. It's very rare that an outsider finds out. And this…woman, a foreigner who we just met an hour ago, and she knows on the spot what they are. It's bizarre I tell you."

Marik whispers to Bakura, "And they think I need a therapist?"

Yugi sighed, "Look let's just stay low for awhile. Like hiding our items under our clothes or bags where no one can see them, and stay far away from Colour as possible. I don't think she's a threat but you never know. She's what… staying here for a few weeks?"

"It's going to be a long few weeks." grumbled Yami, "It's going to take all my strength and power not to kill her."

"Wait in line, Baka. I'm first." said Bakura. Ryou gave him a stern look.

"Bakura!"

"What? It's true."

"Let's not talk about this right now." said Tea gesturing to the fence where all the little kids were. They ended the discussion not wanting to alarm the kids.

Shizuka waved from her spot by the picnic table. Mokuba and Amane were watching Nicky and Aido play Duel Monsters. Well more like Aido kicking Nicky's butt and lowering his ego another level.

"I have **Cyclops** ad **Celtic Guardian** in attack mode, leaving you with four hundred points and me eight hundred life points." said Nicky, a boy with short brown hair with blue eyes. He was Tea's cousin and also known as a troublemaker at school and at home. Now that he has friends he's starting to loosen up on his pranks. Though he still does them.

He looked pleased with himself with that move, "Beat that, Shorty." He stated smugly to Aido. Aido just smiled silently.

"I will. I bring out my spell card **Wind Tunnel**, which destroys any monster on the field and since I don't have any that gets rid of your two monsters. Leaving you with two hundred life points."

Nicky gulped in surprise.

"I now play **Monster Reborn**, and I bring back my **Man Eater Bug** from the Graveyard, and use his special ability making that a direct attack, leaving you with no life points what so ever." gloated Aido. Amane cheered, while Mokuba laughed at Nicky's stupefied expression.

"I want a rematch. You cheated!" exclaimed Nicky pointing an accusing finger at them.

"He didn't cheat!" cried Amane.

"Yes he did! With your help!"

"Huh?" said both twins in confusion.

"Yeah. Ever heard of twin telepathy?" asked Nicky.

Mokuba sighed. "That's ridiculous Nicky." said the ten year old. This jet black hair boy with soft and happy gray blue eyes was in the same class as Nicky. He was also the younger brother of Seto Kaiba and Vice President of Kaiba Korps. Though he didn't act like his cold hearted brother, Mokuba was a kind warmed spirited friend that you wanted to keep forever. He shook his head at his friend's exaggeration.

"No it isn't! See Amane was sitting by me, and could see my cards. Then she would send the info to Aido by mind waves in which he receives the images, and send images back to her and think of game strategies. That's how he won. Plain and simple.

The four kids looked at the ten year old.

"Gardner, I just thought you were dumb. My mistake: You're crazy." remarked Aido. Nicky glared at him.

"Hey they actually have documentation on this. It can happen."

"You're just upset that he beat you." said Mokuba. Aido and Amane nodded their heads, while Shizuka sighed. Nicky fumed.

"Am not!" he said.

"Are too!" said Aido.

"Am not!"

"Are too infinity!"

"Am not double infinity!"

"There's no such word as double infinity." said Mokuba.

"See!" Aido said smugly.

"Well I still say you cheated!" exclaimed Nicky raising his fist at both the twins. They both jumped, but not at Nicky's antics, but the one behind him. Nicky noticed a few dark shadows on top of him. He gulped nervously and slowly raised his head to the ones making the shadows. Bakura, Ryou, and Tea were looking down at him. All of them giving him stern looks, except Bakura with rage in his face and fists clenched, ready to strike.

"Heh, hi." Nicky meekly said. Bakura looked down at him with daggers.

"Any problems?" he asked dangerously quiet.

"Umm…."

"There's no problem, Kura." said Amane. Bakura looked at her, as she walked up to him giving him a hug, "Just playing a game. Honest."

Bakura looked at Nicky who was trying not to shake as much, and then back at the cute little girl. He sighed and picked her up in which she hug the Dark around the neck. Aido went up to them and Ryou.

"You can stop shaking now." said Shizuka to Nicky.

"I wasn't shaking." said Nicky. Mokuba shook his head.

"And I bet you weren't scared either."

"I wasn't scared at all." said Nicky. Big mistake. Anyone who upsets Bakura, Yami, and Marik never lived to the see the next day. Especially since Nicky had hurt the twins.

Mokuba looked around to see the whole gang there, talking, and laughing at Nicky who was getting scolded by Tea. He sighed in defeat knowing that the one person he wanted to see wasn't there. Well what did he expect? His older brother was Seto Kaiba, and had to run Kaiba Korps. He was the boss. Mokuba hoped Seto would come in the limo to at least see him home. He really didn't want to spend time in their mansion all by himself, even if the servants were going to be there.

Nicky probably sense this and ended his argument with Tea.

"T.G. can Mokuba spend the night at our house? Please?"

Tea stood expressionless, and then sighed happily, "Of course he can come. He's more than welcome at the house."

"I don't want to impose." He said.

"Nonsense. My parents like having you over. They prefer you to Nicky." replied Tea.

"Hey!" Everyone laughed.

"So anything exciting happened today?" asked Joey to Shizuka. Tristan and Duke were eying her the entire time.

"No not really, no wait a minute. Did you happen to see a small woman come to your school today?" asked Shizuka.

"What woman?" asked Joey.

"Some strange lady with black hair and tan skin came by over here asking for directions for the High School." said Nicky.

"Boy did this lady have the strangest get up I ever seen. All the clothes were colorful." said Aido.

"And she had a funny voice when she talked." said Amane, "Especially when she said the letter R."

Yami then said, "She wouldn't happen to have scars on her face, now would she?"

Mokuba was taken aback. "Yeah over her eyes. She also had a headband on her fore head and a suitcase holding a funny looking cane."

"Yami! Are you all right?" asked Yugi. Yami was clenching his fist, anger showing up on his face. The other Darks were mad as well.

"Bakura, please calm down." said Ryou, taking Amane out of his arms and Aido safely away from the fuming Dark.

"That woman talked to our kids! That's it! I'll get her the next time I see her!"

"I'll help." said Marik and soon the both of them were making plans so horrible and horrendous that it has been censored from this story. The kids were confused.

"I take it you met her then?" asked Nicky. The others nodded.

"Showed up in our Mythology class." said Malik. "Apparently she's good friends with Killer."

"The Ice Queen?" asked Mokuba. Tristan nodded.

"So what was her name? She never gave it to us." said Shizuka.

"Her name is Esperanza Colour visiting from Spain." said Joey. "She never gave her name to you?"

"No all she said was she needed directions, and then thanked us for our kindness. And here is the odd part: She said that she would give her name to us later because we would meet again." said Shizuka.

"Then she vanished." said Nicky.

"Don't you mean she left." said Duke.

"No, I mean vanish. Like disappear Houdini style, without a trace, gone, like in poof."

"Strange." commented Yugi. This day was getting weirder by the moment.

"Psst! Mom, what did she do to Dad?" whispered Aido to Ryou.

"Yeah, Mama. Why is Daddy so mad?" asked Amane quietly, that Ryou felt her heart ache. Bakura tried to calm himself down and not worry his little ones and Ryou.

"Let's just say, "said Marik hearing their conversation, "That she knows too much for her own good."

Nicky looked at him in confusion.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." said Nicky. He had moved into Tea's house after Battle City that he didn't know about the Millennium Items or that Yami, Bakura, and Marik were once spirits that were granted bodies. Nicky didn't even know of their past lives, so everyone had to be careful of what they say in front of him till Tea explains their history.

"Then know this: Stay away from her. If you see her, go the other way or get one of us." said Marik.

"Aren't we being a little rash here guys?" questioned Tea. She turned to Ryou. "Don't you think so Ryou?"

Ryou looked a little nervous looking at Tea and her family.

"Well she was very kind to us, and didn't bother the kids." She said earning a scowl from Bakura, "But she did know a lot of things about us and certain events. So I'm going to stick with Yugi's advice and keep our distance. She might not do anything at all, but I don't want to risk it."

"Same goes for everybody else." replied Yami. The others nodded in agreement.

"And no trying to get back at her with pranks or whatever." said Tea. The three Yami's reluctantly had to agree, forced by their Hikari's. Malik looked at his watch.

"Frick! We were supposed to meet Rishid and Izizu at the museum five minutes ago!"

"What? See you later!" yelled Marik catching up with Malik who quickly waved goodbye to his friends, and both of them started to argue as they ran down the road.

A car pulled up to the school. Mokuba looked at it.

"There's my ride! I'll see you tonight you two!"

"We'll be waiting." said Tea as both she and Nicky waved goodbye to him. Mokuba opened the door expecting to find Seto there, but he wasn't. He sighed hoping his brother would be at home.

"We better head home then if Mokuba is coming over. You have to clean your room." said Tea.

"Why it's going to be messed up again. I really see no point to cleaning it up. "said Nicky. This started another fight between the cousins as they both waved goodbye and kept on fighting.

"See you guys tomorrow!" yelled Joey as he, Shizuka, Duke, and Tristan walked away from them. Ryou and the twins waved goodbye to everyone and with Bakura started walking home. The twins started to ask questions on what happen to them, with Bakura explaining (more like yelling) the story and Ryou sighing.

Yugi and Yami headed towards the Kame Shop. Yami was still upset and Yugi tried to calm him down, but to no success.

"Everything's going to be fine." reassured Yugi to his brother. "She meant no harm over it."

Yami sighed, "Yugi she was constantly watching you, Ryou, and Malik. Not to mention that she was interested in the items, and knew where they came from. Then that little concern message of hers that she gave you. So something is not right about her."

Yugi considered what Yami said. It was all true, but that woman didn't look like she meant any harm. So she did have a few strange quirks, but she was nice enough to turn in Tristan's paper so he wouldn't get a bad grade. This was way too confusing.

"I don't mean to worry you, but that Colour woman seems a little bit off to me. It's like she has some weird aura around her."

"I know, and I will be careful. Now let's hurry home. Grandpa making spaghetti!" laughed Yugi running towards their house with his older brother chasing after him, both laughing.

Somewhere above them, two figures had watched them.

"Si," said Esperanza to Draco, "I believe that we were destined to meet Yugi Mutou and his friends." They both flew away, not being seen.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully I can post the next one up by next week or the week after that.**

**Oh and a little bit of help. I'm looking for some Egyptian names and if you could be so kind to tell me some or what site I could look for them. It would be a big help.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Well, here is the sixth chapter for my story! Thank you for all the reviews and the support that you have given.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Just my characters. Maybe femRyou too, but I am not sure.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Six: Dancing Chocolate**

The alarm went off in Yugi's room.

"It's too early to get up for school." mumbled Yugi as he reached for the snooze button. He looked at the time to see it was 7:30! On a Saturday! Yugi jumped out of bed excitedly for the weekend. He dressed quickly, hearing his grandfather in the kitchen making breakfast, into his blue jeans, black shirt with gold writing, sneakers, and lastly he grabbed the Puzzle from off his dresser and put it around his neck.

Yugi then walked out of his room and went straight to Yami's. He slowly opened the door to find Yami still sleeping, snoring softly. The covers went up to his black tank top and could only see some of the dark blue pajama pants. He was dead tired to the world around him.

"Tea." mumbled Yami in his sleep. Yugi had to stifle his laugh.

Oh right then and there Yugi got an idea. An awful wonderful idea. He took off into a sprint and jumped onto the bed!

Yami yelped fully awake and tackled his attacker with his sheets containing him in the wrapped sheets. After Yami calmed down he found the lump in his sheets laughing. Pulling them off to reveal Yugi giggling like a little school girl.

"Awake now Yami?" questioned Yugi still laughing. "Or would you like to continue dreaming about Tea?" Yami was not amused.

"Why you little brat! I'm gonna-"He didn't finish because Yugi had darted out of the room towards the stairs being chased by a mad older brother in his pajamas. They circled around the living room and headed for the kitchen where Solomon Mutou was making waffles. He turned to see his grandson's chasing each other around the table.

"Knock it off you two! There will be no running in the house except for emergencies!" yelled the old man.

Solomon Mutou was a man close into his sixties. He too like Yugi was short in stature. His hair was spiked like his grandsons but his was aged in gray and white. He mostly covered it up with a green bandana with the shops logo on it while wearing his favorite green overalls. Though old, Solomon had the ability to stay active (Yugi and Yami even had trouble keeping up with!) and to still be smooth and suave with the ladies, despite his age.

The boys still didn't hear him. Solomon then got an idea.

"Fire!" cried the old man. Both boys stopped in the middle of their tracks and ran for nearest fire extinguisher.

"Where is it?" they both cried. Their grandfather laughed.

"Well that stopped you!" he said. Both boys were not amused.

"Very funny." said Yami.

"Ha Ha Grandpa." said Yugi.

"Hey I'm an old man. I need some entertainment in my life and if takes you guys to behave then I'll do it. Now eat up, before it get cold." Stated the old man, "And once your done, Yami will get dressed while Yugi picks up that mess that both of you created. That goes for you too as well."

"Aw man." They both said. Yugi and Yami sat down and ate their breakfast. Both finished and went upstairs to clean up the mess while their grandfather did the dishes.

Solomon had to smile. He had taken care of Yugi since his parents divorced and the boy was very happy, but deep down he was depressed. He was glad that Yami came. He's the older brother that Yugi needed. Yep his family was complete.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Isn't it a beautiful morning, my murcielago?" asked Esperanza looking at the balcony window, in her nightgown. It was a plain white night gown that was snug closely to her curves that all men loved dearly on a woman. Her long black hair was smooth with her bangs covering up her forehead. They had arrived at Cordy's apartment, where their friend left for the night on a date and would not return till the late afternoon.

"Not as beautiful as you, my bonita." said Draco looking at his wife. No longer in his bat form, he was a tall muscular man of ash pale skin with gray hair with a tint of silver in it. He wasn't wearing a shirt revealing his abs that all men envied and all women loved on a man. His red purple eyes kept staring at the woman, he lovingly calls his mate. He was glad that Cordy wasn't here because Esperanza had certainly kept her promise. They had…_entertained _themselves all night.

"Are you just saying that so I could come back to bed?" She said teasingly. Draco pretended to look shock.

"Me? How dare you imply such a thing! I would never do that to the most wonderful women on this planet or universe. But if I did…would it work?"

Esperanza smiled and seductively walked towards the bed, and slowly crawled on top of his chest. It looked as though a cat was on top of a lion with both their sizes so dramatically different, but it did not matter to them. She slowly started to kiss his neck up and down.

"I believe the answer," she said in-between kisses, "would be, si, yes." She said seductively causing Draco to growl and pull her down to where she was under him, kissing her passionately and fast.

After a few minutes, Esperanza collected her breath, "Later my love. Cordy will be coming back soon and I want to see a little bit of Japan before she takes us on a tour and _persisting _uson that offer."

"Screw Cordy. I want you _**now**_."

"Draco!"

"Relax Esp. Cordy would love that anyway, with all the men she goes out with." He said wickedly with a laugh.

"Draco." Said Esp warningly.

"It's the truth, love. Have you seen the hombres that she goes out with? Some are young, others ten times her age, they're rich, poor, or…"

"Enough. I know all about it Draco. You tell me and so does she whether I want to hear it or not. Now come on. Let's get up. The day is young and is waiting for us." Said Esp getting off the bed much to Draco's protesting.

She went to their suitcase, and grabbed some clothes and jewelry to wear. She picked up some shoes to match with her outfit. Then she picked up her staff and laid it next to them. She looked at what she picked and noticed something was missing. She touched her forehead to realize what it was. She hurriedly searched through the baggage, until she found a headband.

Esperanza was about to put it on, when a clawed hand stopped her.

"Don't put it on." stated Draco.

Esperanza gave him a puzzled look. "You know very well that I must always wear one in public. If someone were to ever see my secret…"

"What I meant was that we aren't going out yet." said Draco, bearing his fangs in a grin with lustful eyes at her.

"Draco I said later. Now…aaaahhh!" she cried as Draco lifted her up bridal style and went back to the bed.

"We will go later." He said lustily as he kissed her neck, then bearing his fangs into her neck. Esperanza purred.

"If you want to play dirty." she murmured to him, "Then I'll show you dirty." She said kissing him with passion and desire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mokuba was packing his bag with all the stuff he had brought over to the Gardner's house, where he spent the night. He was wearing his orange striped shirt with his vest with blue jeans, and his sneakers. He and Nicky had stayed up most of the night playing video games and Dueling Cards. Mokuba enjoyed coming over here, he felt comfortable and so did the rest of the family.

Tea was just like an older sister to him. She had rescued him when the Rare Hunters had kidnapped him during Battle City. She was always there for him. Mr. Gardner was a stern but caring man. He taught the boys had to play baseball and on weekends would play a few games with them. Now Mrs. Gardner was your typical mother caring and fussy over her daughter, nephew, and their friends. She made everyone feel welcome; yes even Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

Sometimes Mokuba would wonder if his parents were still alive they would have probably acted just like the Gardner family. Maybe his brother Seto wouldn't have turned out the way he was now; Cold and calculating, or as Joey likes to put it The Man with the Stone Heart. Mokuba smiled a little. He knew Seto cared about him greatly; it was he didn't like to show it to the public or his enemies.

The bedroom door opened quietly revealing Tea. She came in wearing a yellow non sleeve shirt with black lettering on them. She had a black short skirt on with flat shoes.

"Good morning Mokie. Sleep well?" she asked, "Or did you get any sleep for that matter?"

Mokuba laughed, "Just a little." Tea smiled then turned to the bunk bed looking at the neatly made bed on top, then down to the bottom one with a snoring Nicky. Tea shook her head.

"Well he's out like a light." said Tea.

"Yeah, but can we turn the sound off?" questioned Mokuba, making Tea laugh. She suddenly started to grin.

"Oh I just know the perfect thing to wake him up." Said Tea and she ran out of the room leaving a confused Mokuba behind. She reappeared a few minutes later, with a cup of water in her hands. She went by the bed; put her arm out with the cup over Nicky's face. The she poured out all its contents on Nicky.

Nicky jumped out of the bed, stuttering and mumbling till he finally opened his eyes to see his cousin and best friend laughing hysterically at him.

"That wasn't funny!" he cried.

"Oh yes it was!" exclaimed Tea through her laughter.

"I could have gone into shock!"

"More like drown with your mouth open the way you were snoring!" laughed Mokuba. Nicky glared at them both.

"For you information I do not snore!"

"Yes you do!" exclaimed Tea. Both the cousins started to argue as Mokuba sighed in weariness at the fighting. A slight tap came from the door and Mrs. Gardner came in. She had a light purple dress on with a white apron on. She smelled of homemade breakfast.

"Good morning Mokuba." She said cheerfully. Mokuba smiled at her, both ignoring the fighting.

"Morning Mrs. Gardner." He said.

Mrs. Gardner looked at the other two, "Now what on Earth are you two arguing about now?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Nicky looked at his aunt, "They say that I snore loudly! I know I don't, right Aunt Crissy?"

Mrs. Gardner shook her head, causing her brown bangs to move away from her brown eyes, "Nicklaus Gardner and Tea Gardner, I'm ashamed of you! Arguing over something so simple! And in front of company too!"

Tea and Nicky bowed their heads down in shame.

"Now I want you both to shake hands and apologize or there will be no breakfast for you two." said Mrs. Gardner. The cousins sighed and shook each other's hands.

"Sorry." they both said.

Mrs. Gardner beamed, "Now then, Tea come help me set the table, while you boys get ready." Tea headed out of the room, right in front of her mother. "Oh and Nicky sweetie, you do snore."

She gave a wink to the disgruntle boy as Tea and Mokuba laughed heartily.

Mokuba finished packing, while Nicky put on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a green shirt. Then both boys walked into the kitchen with the strong smell of freshly made French toast covered in powder sugar and maple syrup. Tea and her mother were already eating.

"You've done it again, Mrs. Gardner!" exclaimed Mokuba as he sat down next to Nicky. Mrs. Gardner blushed slightly.

"Oh it was nothing."

"It's great Aunt Crissy. Say where's Uncle Frank?" asked Nicky.

"He had to go to work this morning," said Tea, "Something came up at the office. He called saying he would be late coming home."

"Oh, speaking of phone calls, your brother called this morning Mokuba." said Mrs. Gardner.

"He did?" questioned Mokuba.

"What did Moneybags complain now? That we're not feeding him right? That were brainwashing him or something?" said Nicky sarcastically earning a scowl from his aunt.

"Relax Nicky. Kaiba maybe paranoid but not that paranoid." said Tea. Mokuba didn't say anything. He knew many people didn't like his brother, and very few people stood up for him (That being only Mokuba.).

"No, he just wanted to know how you were, and that he'll be working today, so he will be at home later tonight. Oh and that to make sure you did all your homework, because he's checking it tonight." said Mrs. Gardner.

Mokuba groaned while Nicky cringed. He hated homework!

"So what are your plans today?" asked Mrs. Gardner changing the subject. "Anything special going on?"

"Nope. Just going to the park and arcade." said Tea. She took up her dishes and put them in the sink. She looked up at the clock. "We're supposed to meet them at ten."

"You still have an hour left, so I suggest you all get." said Mrs. Gardner. Both boys finished eating and got up to go to Nicky's room for Mokuba's things. They all headed to the front door.

"Bye Mom! See you later!"cried Tea.

"See ya!" yelled Nicky.

"Bye Mrs. Gardner! Thanks for letting me spend the night!" exclaimed Mokuba waving.

"Bye!" shouted Mrs. Gardner as she was all three kids leave the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Downtown Domino was crowded and full of people; Men rushing to work, bumping into other people; Women hanging out with girl friends enjoying a day of shopping away from their family and work; Teens and kids wandering about looking for some fun away from parents and schools, and just hanging out with their friends.

There were rows of shops, work places, and restraints harboring down the streets. Next to these buildings was an entrance way into Domino park, that had a playground, plenty of trees to climb, bike paths, a small lake, and many flower that were or wild on the twenty five acres of land.

Nicky, Mokuba, Aido, and Amane were peering into one of the many shops windows; more specifically into the window of the Candy Shop. They stared at the rows and trays or chocolate and candy, decorated ever so sweetly. Slices of cake and pies were scattered around the display. It was making their mouths watery and stomachs growling to the delicacies.

"Man oh man I wish I had some money on me." said Nicky, "Then I would be able to buy those chocolate cookies."

"I would take the caramel chocolates and the apple pie." said Mokuba to Nicky. They were unaware that a woman was right behind them listening and smiling to their conversation.

"That chocolate cake sure does look good." said Aido. He was wearing a red collar shirt with dark blue jeans, and sneakers. Black bands were on each of his wrists.

"The ginger snaps look even better." said Amane. She was wearing a light pink dress with a light blue shirt underneath, and brown shoes matching with her white socks. Her hair was in a braid with a pink bow on top.

"I prefer the dancing chocolate." said a women's voice.

"Dancing chocolate?" said Nicky. He looked over the display, "I don't see any dancing chocolate anywhere."

"That's because you are not paying attention nino. Watch carefully."

"Uh?" they all said not looking behind them. They woman lifted her tanned hand to the window and lightly tapped on it. The kids stared at the edible items. Nothing happened.

A moment passed then they saw something they could never imagine; Slowly but surely the candies and chocolates started to move, then started to float some inches off the ground. They began to arrange themselves to look like boys and girls. They edible people began to move and dance around the display, jumping on the cakes and pies around them. Some were going fast and others slowly twirling their partners around in circles.

Mokuba and Nicky had their jaws opened while Aido and Amane were enchanted by the chocolate, that they couldn't keep their eyes off from them.

Then suddenly everything stopped. The candies and chocolates drifted in midair then went back to their original spots. The kids looked at each.

_What just happened?_ They all wondered. They turned their heads to see if the woman was still behind them. No one was there.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" asked Nicky.

"Yes." gulped Aido.

"Good. I least I know I'm not going crazy."

"Come on! We have to tell the others of what just happened!" exclaimed Amane. Both her and Aido ran away from and Mokuba and headed towards the park.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Mokuba as he and Nicky ran after them.

"Yeah! Do you know Bakura and Ryou are going to kill me if you two are wandering off by yourselves!" yelled Nicky.

Unbeknownst to them, a woman and her comrade were watching them from the corner of the shop. Both were grinning as they watched the children disappear from sight.

"Well, well, well." said Draco. He was in his bat form and sitting on his beloved shoulder, "This day seems to get better and interesting. Don't you agree, love?"

"Si, I do my murcielago." said Esperanza with a smile. "And it's going to get even more interesting. Let's go say hola to our young companions."

They both strolled down from the corner, and headed towards the path hat lead to the center of the park.

Knowing full well what would happen.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! Thanks for reading my story. I had October Talisman help me with it. Sorry if I didn't write anything on my last chapter. It was sort of rushed and I do apologize. I hope I kept everyone in character, if not I'm sorry. I'll have to work on that in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I just my original characters and FemRyou. I think.**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Seven: Park Confrontation**

In the middle of the park, next to the wooden benches stood was the gang. Joey wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and his favorite blue T-shirt that he wore in the Battle City Finals was relaxing by the trees, snoozing away. Next to him was Tristan in a white covered by his brown jacket and dark pants and sneaking was also in dreamland. Duke in his usual attire of a black tank top with a red vest, black pant and boots was looking over Malik's shoulder. Malik wearing a lavender non sleeve thin jacket, light blue jeans, and sneakers was sitting next to Shizuka who was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a blue shorts, and buckled sandals, trying to learn how to play Malik's favorite game on his Game-boy.

Tea and Ryou were talking, while Ryou sketched in her art book. Ryou was wearing a long sleeved light blue and white striped shirt with a jean skirt, and flats. Her long hair was a in a ponytail. Across from them was Yami, in his black tank top with dark black jeans and buckled boots. He had buckles on his wrists and neck. He was dueling with Bakura who was wearing a blood red shirt with black dragons all over it, with dark blue jeans, and black boots, who was sneering at Marik in his dark purple tank top with beige pants and tan boots, who kept interrupting them in the middle of their game.

_It does seem like a nice day thought_ Yugi as he watched.

"You cheated, Tomb Thief!" cried Yami.

"I did not baka Pharaoh! You did!" yelled Bakura.

_Or not_ sighed Yugi.

"Why bother playing if all they're going to do is fight?" asked Tea to Ryou. She looked up from her artwork.

"They've been doing it for thousands of years. It's a habit for them." She said.

"You think they would take a break from it." slurred Tristan. He was on the border of sleep and reality, "Really, everything is such a hassle nowadays.

"Yeah. I think the world should be like us. No wars, fights, just everything would be peaceful and well rested." said Joey.

"And plain stupid." commented Duke.

"Watch it Dice boy or I'll- Yeoch!" cried Tristan. Someone had stepped on his stomach; or some ones.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Yugi as Aido and Amane ran up to them trying to catch their breaths.

Aido began, "Your…not…going…to…believe…this."

"Aido and Amane!" yelled Tristan, "Next time watch where-Yeoch!"

"Sorry Tristan!" said Nicky. Unlike the others, Mokuba went around Tristan, while he rubbed his sore stomach.

Nicky tried to regain control of his breathing, "For people…who have short legs…they sure can run fast."

"Hey!"

"He meant it as a compliment." said Mokuba to the twins. Ryou looked up at them.

"What's wrong that it made you all run like that?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Well it's hard to explain." stated Nicky.

"Start from the beginning." said Malik.

"Well you see all of us were standing by the window of the Candy Shop looking at the displays." said Mokuba.

"Chocolate, cake, pies, cookies, and other good stuff." said Aido.

"Hey Shizuka remind me to order a pie from that shop when we pass by it on the way home." said Joey.

"Can we please get on with it?" demanded Bakura.

"Right. So here we are just talking about what our favorites are when this woman talks to us."

"About dancing chocolate." said Amane

"Dancing chocolate? What the heck is that?" demanded Marik. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyway, we said the same thing. The woman then says to watch carefully then pointed to the chocolate. Then suddenly all them start floating around just jumping or hopping, or doing whatever! We thought we were dreaming so we turned around to see that no one was behind us." explained Mokuba.

They all looked at the children.

"Were you guys in the sun too long?" asked Yami.

"No we were not!" exclaimed Aido.

"It's the truth." Said Amane, "Honest."

"Okay. We believe you." said Yugi. "Now, what did this woman look like?"

The kids looked at each other.

"Well?" demanded Bakura.

"To tell you the truth," began Nicky.

"We have no idea who she was. We never saw her face."

"That gets us nowhere. Can't you remember anything else?" asked Tea.

"She did have a funny voice." said Aido.

"Some words we could barely understand." said Amane.

"What?" stated Yami.

"What they mean is that she spoke with an accent." said Mokuba.

The Darks turned to look at each other. Could that have been the woman from yesterday? The same woman?

"You don't think…?" began Shizuka.

"Nah couldn't be." explained Joey. "She's on vacation, touring the city. Killer's probably took her to Tokyo or Hiroshima, or some other historical landmark."

"Yeah. Your probably right." said Duke.

"Plausible theory." said Tea.

The Yami's and Hikari's weren't so sure. The kids just look at one another and shrugged.

"Come on guys. It's Saturday, the weekend, the day with no school, teachers, and homework. We should be relaxing, enjoying ourselves." Said Tristan, "And…" He grabbed Yugi's Puzzle around from his neck, "Play monkey-in-the-middle with Yugi!"

"Tristan! Give that back!" cried Yugi trying to reach for his Puzzle from Tristan's grasp.

"Joey! Catch!" cried Tristan and threw the Puzzle to Joey. He laughed and tossed it to Malik, who then tossed it to Bakura. He smirked when Yugi jumped trying to reach for the Puzzle.

"Give it back!"

"Oh so you want it back, huh? Well then try and catch it!" yelled Bakura as he threw the Puzzle to Marik, but it went a little too high, going over his head. The others tried to reach for it, until it was grabbed be someone they didn't expect to see.

"You should be very careful." said Esperanza grasping the chain of the Puzzle, "This could hit the little chicos here."

Esperanza's outfit certainly stood out. She was wearing a tight black button shirt with a black skirt going to her knees. Bright red strap on high heel shoes made her a little taller and a little scandalous for someone of her height. Long dazzling earrings came to her shoulders, the only jewelry she had on except for her wedding ring. A red headband, the same color as the shoes, covered her forehead. She was leaning on her cane as she held the Millennium Puzzle in her grasp.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and got up on their feet. Yami, Bakura, and Marik glared at her as she walked up to Yugi, Puzzle still in hand, and cane in the other.

"Aren't you a little early for Halloween?" said Marik.

Esperanza looked at him with her scarred face. "No, you?" she questioned eying his clothes. Marik just grumbled as she went up to Yugi.

"I believe this is your?" she asked, handing the Puzzle back to Yugi. He nodded and put it around his neck.

"Uh, thank you."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile and a wink. Her smile was filled with warmth and Yugi noticed something that he didn't realize yesterday. Her teeth looked extremely _pointy_, but not in a threatening way.

"What are you doing here?" spat Bakura earning a disapproving look from Ryou.

"Is it against the law to go wherever I want?" said Esp. "I go where I please. You do it all the time, so why should it be a bother?"

Bakura tensed up, clenching his teeth and fist. Marik did the same as well while Yami tried to remain calm.

Esperanza turned her head to Shizuka. "We meet again young miss. You probably don't remember me, but I asked for directions yesterday at the school?"

"I remember you, Mrs. Colour." said Shizuka with a smile. Joey went right next to her, as if showing he will protect his sister at all cost.

Esperanza grinned. "I don't remember giving you my name. Your brother Joey probably told you about me," earning a surprise gasp from Joey and Shizuka, "but clearly you have me at a disadvantage since I don't know your name?"

"It's Shizuka."

"Such a lovely name. You probably have a hard time getting rid of the boys chasing after her, Joey?"

"Well, um." began Joey, while Shizuka blushed.

"I say try harder since Duke and Tristan are still standing." Said Esp startling both boys, she gave them a playful wink making both boys relax a little.

"You haven't met my cousin." said Tea showing Nicky to her.

"Ah yes. A chocolate cookie was it?" Earning a gasp from the kids and leaving the others confused.

"It's Nicky. How did you know?"

Esp smiled. "I have my ways." She turned to Tea. "You know it's such a shame that children so young are sometimes kept in the dark on certain things. One way or the other they always find out in the end. Don't you agree Miss Tea?"

Nicky was confused while Tea was shocked. Everyone else tensed, while the Darks fumed. This woman seemed to be torturing them as she gave riddles and hints; teetering on the border of secrets and truths.

Mokuba stood next to Nicky while Aido and Amane stood by Ryou and Bakura.

"You're the lady with the funny voice!" exclaimed Amane. Esperanza started to laugh.

"I guess you could say that." laughed Esp.

"Amane!" said Ryou.

"What? She does have a funny voice." said Aido making Esperanza laugh even harder and some of the others started to laugh.

"Chocolate cake and ginger snaps, no?" said Esp regaining her voice back.

"Yup. Aido's the name!" exclaimed Aido proudly.

"I'm Amane." said Amane shyly.

"A rascal and a lady. Nice to meet you. Esperanza Colour, but you may call me Esp. They're yours Miss Ryou?" asked Esperanza.

"Yes they are." said Ryou with a smile.

"You've done an excellent job raising them." said Esp making Ryou blush, "Without any of your help." said Esp, her eyes directly glaring at Bakura, who just cursed under his breath.

"And over here we have apple pie."

"Mokuba." He said shaking her hand." Mokuba Kaiba."

"Kaiba, huh? Why does that sound vaguely familiar?" she wondered out loud though she knew the answer.

"He happens to be the brother of Seto Kaiba, the Multibillionaire arrogant prick CEO of Kaiba Korps." said Joey not watching his mouth in front of the kids.

"Wasn't he the one who was typing on his laptop the entire time Cor- I mean Senora Killer was teaching? Tall with scruffy brown hair?"

"Yes and no I don't have scruffy brown hair."

"Seto!" cried Mokuba running up to his brother, "How did you know I would be here?"

"Called Mrs. Gardner up and she told me you would be meeting up with the Geek Squad." He said making everyone scowl, "Now tell me who the Hell are you?" pointing to Esperanza.

"Oi, the language. Don't you two know that ladies and children are present? I should wash your mouths out with a bar of soap."

"That doesn't answer my question." demanded Kaiba.

"'Very impatient aren't we? Tsk, Tsk, you must learn to wait nino. A man of business doesn't rush things and people. Especially me."

Kaiba huffed. How dare this woman criticize him! She didn't even know him! Mokuba worried that his brother might do something rash.

"My name is Esperanza Colour." Said as though she sensed what Mokuba felt. "If you paid a little bit more attention around you then you wouldn't have this problem."

The guys were stunned while Joey tried to stifle his laughter. Very few people ever crossed Kaiba. This woman apparently had a death wish.

"Um…so Esp they tell me your visiting their teacher?" said Mokuba changing the subject.

"Si, I'm visiting Cordy."

"Cordy?" asked Nicky.

"That's Killer's first name." said Malik.

Nicky and Mokuba looked at each other; no expression on their faces, then abruptly broke into fits of laughter, followed by the giggles of Aido and Amane.

"What's so funny?" asked Duke.

"With a last name like Killer I thought it would have been more intimidating!" laughed Nicky.

"You always complain that she's evil!" said Aido to Bakura trying to stop laughing as well as his sister.

"Well it's true." Stated Marik, but then he saw the logic in it and started to laugh as well. Bakura and Yami glared at him.

"Don't worry. My mate-I mean my husband did the same thing when he met her." Said Esp. "And still hates her to this very day."

"Is he here as well?" questioned Tristan.

"Si, he's hanging around here somewhere." Said Esp with a sly smile on her face, and twinkle in her eyes.

"Great more weirdo's." huffed Bakura under his breath. Esp looked at him with her scarred eyes, making it look like slits or snake eyes.

"Look who's talking." She said.

"Whats wrong with us?" spat Yami. He was starting to feel tense around his body.

"Nothing normal that is." She said calmly, leaning on her cane.

"Why you little-"started Marik, but Esperanza interrupted him.

"If you looking to pick a fight, then I'm not interested. I came here on vacation, just to relax. I'm not looking for trouble. I suggest you do the same thing. Adios everyone." She said and started to walk away from them leaving a fuming Marik furious.

"You've been nothing but trouble since we've met!" he yelled. Esp stopped in her tracks, but didn't look back.

"And pray tell how I've been causing trouble?"

"You've been snooping around, asking too many questions, some of which you know." said Marik.

"Acting suspicious." added Yami.

"Stalking people." finished Bakura.

The woman slowly turned around, eyes slit unnaturally. More animal like. Yugi was beginning to get scared. Shivers started to go up his spine, from that look.

"You're really asking for it." she said dangerously quiet.

"You're nothing but a coward." continued Marik. Esperanza kept looking at him, with no emotion on her face.

**[Marik!]** cried Malik through their mind link. **[Just what the heck do you think you're doing?]**

**[I'm putting her in her place.]** replied Marik.

**[You're ticking her off already! Just let it go.]**

**[No I won't. Sorry Hikari.]** said Marik closing off the link. He went for Malik's bag and started to rummage through it.

"The only coward I see here is you. And I would think twice before using the Millennium Rod on me, _Mariku Ishtar_." Said Esp quietly.

Everyone turned to her, stunned. But the most stun were the three Yami's.

"What did you call me?" asked Marik.

"You heard me the first time Mariku. So did those two." She said glancing at Yami and Bakura. "Am I right _Pharaoh Atem_?"

Yugi gasped, while rage filled Yami's eyes. He grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from around Yugi's neck and put in on his.

"Who are you and what do you want!" barked Yami.

Esp sighed. "I already told you. I'm on vacation. Now put that heathen thing away before someone gets hurt. That goes for you too." She added to Marik and Bakura who also grabbed the Millennium Ring from Ryou's neck as well.

"Tea! What in the world is going on here? What are they talking about?" questioned Nicky, confusion and fright featured on his face. Tea was to numb to explain to him the truth. The twins huddled next to Ryou and everyone backed away from the raging Darks.

"You know way too much for your own good woman!" spat Bakura.

Esperanza tilted her head to the side, "Do I really…_Akeifa Touzoku_?"

This surely threw Bakura off and shocked Ryou, Aido, and Amane altogether.

"I believe you pushed it too far, my love." whispered Draco. He had been in her shirt pocket the entire time. He knew Esperanza well enough to know that she didn't want to harm them, but they had pushed her buttons, and now she was pushing theirs. She didn't want the others involved knowing very well that they tried to stop it. Draco would have already attack the three Darks for insulting his woman, but Esp stopped him. Now things were turning for the worst.

"What… how…"said Bakura trying to form words.

"I have my ways." Said Esperanza, "I'm sorry if I made everyone feel threaten, those were not my intentions. I was just warning you of the dangers that the Millennium items bring, the magic that is so dark it is hard to control. Now I'm going to leave to end this little tiff, and again I apologize if I mislead you all." She turned to finally leave.

"We're not done here!" yelled Marik, lifting the rod up to her.

Esp sighed. "Nino put that away. You can't control one tenth of its power. You can't handle its magic. Nor can it handle mine."

Apparently neither of the Darks heard, because the items began to glow.

"Wait!" cried Yugi. Esperanza eyes showed fear.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

A powerful bright light surrounded everyone, making them close their eyes to the brightness. Then blackness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh…what happened?" murmured Yugi regaining consciousness. He was lying flat on his stomach on some kind of hard ground. He groggily and slowly lifted himself off from the ground.

What he saw was not what he expected.

Barren lands surrounded Yugi. Dark, purplish mist hung over everywhere. Stairs were crisscrossed and pathways that lead to Ra know where. It's looked as though it was a cross between the Shadow Realm, a graveyard, and Yami's labyrinth combined all together.

Yugi tried to remain calm although panic mode started to seep in right now. He tried to remember what had happen. Oh yeah, all three Darks had gotten so mad about Esperanza that they had used the Millennium items on her. What they probably had done was bring everyone with them here. Where ever this place was.

Yugi did believe that Esp was telling the truth. She had just meant to warn them, but everyone had to jump to conclusions about her. She never meant for anyone to be hurt.

_Wait a minute…_ Yugi suddenly realized he was alone! Okay now he was starting to panic.

"Yami! Tea! Joey! Ryou! Anybody!" he cried.

His answers came in echoes.

Yugi tried to remain calm till he heard noises behind him.

_Oh Ra where in the world am I?_

* * *

**Well what do you think? Just to let you know, I'll probably call Esperanza, Esp sometimes, that way you don't get confused about it. I hope I kept everyone is character.**

**Oh did you figure out what Esperanza and Draco are? Draco is the easiest but Esp is going to be a little harder. Tell me what you think and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. Either way you're going to find out in later chapters.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**Sorry, that I haven't updated sooner, I have been busy with school and all. Also I redid my third Raindrops story, because it didn't turn out like I wanted to, just to let you know. Also I might be doing a Kingdom Hearts one soon. I think you might enjoy it. Anyway I would like to thank all the people who have enjoyed my story. It makes me so happy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I only own my original characters.**

**Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Eight: Shadow Realm!**

The sounds behind him became louder as Yugi began to panic even more. He slowly turned around and opened his eyes.

Nothing.

"Whew, it just my imagination-Ahhh!"he yelled as a three headed creature jumped right in front of him. It looked like a lion with golden brown skin and black hair with purple highlights streaking through. Its massive jaws and long sharp claws were snarling at the poor unfortunate boy. Yugi ran as fast as he could down the hill he was on.

"Roarr!" growled the beast.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Help!"cried Yugi. He stopped when he hit a wall. A dead end!

He hurriedly turned around to find the monster heading towards him with no means of any escape whatsoever. Yugi backed into the wall, till he could no longer move.

"Oh my Ra, Oh my Ra." Murmured Yugi as the beast came closer.

"_**Fuego!"**_

The lions turned their heads around to see who interrupted their lunch, just to yelp in pain and surprise as a blast of fire hit the thing. Destroying it completely.

Yugi covered his face from the impact. After a moment he turned around to no longer see the man eating three headed lion creature, but…

Esperanza.

"You okay nino?" she asked giving him a hand. He nodded silently as he took a good look at her. Her clothes were a little tattered, and she no longer had a cane, but a long straight staff. It had strange tattoos of writing on it, which Yugi suspected to be in Spanish. On her shoulder was the gray bat.

"Are you sure?" she asked again when he didn't speak.

"I'm fine." said Yugi.

"Bueno. Good, if not I would hunt down those ingrates who brought us here and teach them a lesson they will never forget." She said with a hint of a smile on her face as the bat grinned evilly.

"Come. I believe the others, as you, have been split up, and are most likely gathered in that direction. Let's go before another one of those things come here." Said Esp walking east of Yugi. Yugi blinked a couple of times before he started to follow her.

"Thanks." He said, "For saving me back there."

"Aye, it was no problem." said Esperanza.

"Yes it was. If you hadn't shown up I – how did you do that? Making a fire ball that big?" questioned Yugi in excitement.

Esp smiled. "Magic Yugi. Magic."

Yugi blinked. "Magic?"

"You tone death or something? She said Magic!" said a male voice with an accent like Esp's.

"For your information I have excellent hearing and –hey who the heck said that?" exclaimed Yugi as both he and Esp stopped walking.

"I did."

"Where are you?" asked Yugi, looking around for the voice.

"Over here."

Yugi turned to face Esp, who was shaking her head and sighing while the bat on her shoulder waved.

"Hola." He said, smiling showing all of his pointy teeth.

Yugi's eyes literally popped out from their sockets.

"Did… that thing just talk?" questioned Yugi.

"Yes, it does talk gringo." said Draco looking annoyed, "Now would you close your mouth before you start collecting flies in there."

Yugi shut his mouth, still looking at the bat and Esp.

"Sorry about that." Said Esp, "as you can see he's not in one of his best moods."

"Reason being, that your hardheaded brother and the two psychotic idioto's transported us here and also for you not letting me take them out when I had the chance." said Draco to his wife.

"Oi, they're just children, my murcielago." said Esp.

"Our kids never acted like that when they were teenagers." grumbled the bat.

"Times were very different back then, my love."

"Wait, kids?" asked Yugi confused.

"Oh! My apologizes Yugi. This begrudging being right here and old miser, is my mate or in your human language, my husband."

"Draco." said the bat holding out his paw to shake Yugi's hand. Yugi used one of his fingers to shake the bat's paw. "And you're the Prince of Egypt."

"Yeah. How did you two know?" asked Yugi.

"Later nino. We'll explain everything. Right now we have to find your amigos and get the blazes out of this warped dimension." Said Esp looking around.

"Right behind you on that, my bonita. Who does the décor? Frankenstein?" commented the bat to his mate, making Yugi laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I told you we should have gone left." said Tristan. They had been wandering around this strange dimension for some time becoming hopelessly lost in the process.

"Well it seemed like a good thing at the time." stated Duke, "It's not as though I've been here before."

"Knock it off you two!" yelled Tea to both of them. Shizuka walked behind her, scared out of her senses of the eerie soundings. It was sort of like a warped maze with a dead zombie look to it.

"He started it!" yelled Duke pointing to Tristan while doing the same thing to him.

"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!"

Both boys stumbled back from the outburst, knowing very well what would happen if you got on Tea's nerves.

"Honestly! I'm losing my sanity every day." mumbled Tea.

Shizuka looked up to her. "Do you think the others are all right, Tea?"

Tea bit her lip. She had been in Yami's Shadow Realm once or twice with the gang, yet even she didn't know the directions of that place. She had no clue what Bakura's or Marik's Realm's look like, and never wanted to know. That was one of the things she didn't want to see in her lifetime. Last but not least was Nicky. He had no clue what was going on or where he's at. Tea guilty sulked around, thinking of why she couldn't explain to him their history sooner to him. Maybe he would have believed it, or not. Either way this wasn't the best place or time to tell him. The Colour woman was right. Tea should have told him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the others are fine. They're been in the Shadow Realm before." said Tea trying to assure Shizuka and herself.

"Yeah! Don't you fret Shizuka. I'm here to protect you!" cried Tristan proudly and dignity.

"Yeah right. You couldn't even protect yourself from turning into a monkey." replied Duke, making Tristan blush, and the girls giggle.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again!"

"You agreed to it. I didn't." said Duke smugly. "I still have pictures of that. I could post them on YouTube…"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Guys." said Tea dangerously. The boys stopped talking, but kept making faces at each other, making Shizuka laugh. She turned around and stopped. Letting the others do the same.

A door stood right in front of them; Brown stone, old and decaying that had nothing to support to and didn't look to belong in the scenery. A golden eye was plastered on top of the menacing door.

"Um, maybe we should go back." said Duke.

"Scared or something?" smirked Tristan earning a glare from Duke.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, it's just that I hung around you guys for so long, been on too many weird adventures that still can't be logically explained, to know that any weird thing that pops up usually means trouble or danger." Explained Duke to the others. You can't really argue with logic like that.

"I see your point." said Tristan.

"Well I know that either way something awful is going to happen. I say we open it. It's better than walking around here all day." said Tea heading up to the door.

"Guess we won't know till we find out." mumbled Shizuka. Duke and Tristan look wearily at it.

Tea nervously walked up to the door, as slowly as possible as though she was walking towards the doorsteps of Death. She determinedly put her hand to the knob of the door and turned it quickly.

They opened their eyes to see nothing. The inside was all black, like the center of an abyss or black hole. It certainly did not look inviting.

"Well?" questioned Tristan.

"Well what?" asked Tea.

"You going in or not?" said Duke.

"No." she said with a smile.

"Huh? I thought it was you idea-AHHHHH!"

Tea had pushed Duke in through the door. They all listened till the screaming stop.

"OW!" was all they heard.

"Okay it's safe." Said Tristan and all of them entered, the door disappearing as it shut itself behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In another section of this bizarre world, four others were having a hard time trying to figure where they were, how they got here, and how in the world were they supposed to get back.

"I don't believe this." complained Kaiba, "I could be in my office doing important paper work, and I'm stuck here with the Geek Squad."

Joey glared, "Kaiba as I would love to insult you, we have more serious things to worry about such as getting out of here."

"And finding the others." said Ryou worrying about the twins and praying that they were okay.

Malik put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. As for the twins, they can take care of themselves. They've inherited you level headedness; Besides Mokuba and Nicky could by with them."

"I hope so." murmured Ryou.

"They are. Now let's stop squabbling and figure out a plan." said Kaiba impatiently. He too was worried about Mokuba, but didn't want to show it to the three friends.

"I know! Since this world is combined with the items, we could use them. I'll bet the Ring with its tracking abilities could get us to the others and out of this joint!" exclaimed Joey.

"That's a great idea Joey. There's just one teensy weensy little problem with that." said Malik.

"And that is?"

"We don't have any of the items on us!" yelled Malik. Joey face was of shock.

"What…but…"

"Bakura took the Ring, and Marik took the Rod. Remember?" said Ryou to the upset Joey.

"We're powerless." said Malik.

"Yugi doesn't have his Puzzle either. Yami has it. Not like that could help us." muttered Kaiba; Such a skeptical man.

"When I get my Rod back, I'll give my Yami a beating of a lifetime!" yelled Malik. "Then I'll do the same thing to Bakura and then the Pharaoh!"

"We get it Malik." sighed Ryou.

"We're doom." said Joey.

"Stop being pathetic mutt."

"Somebody has to be!"

Ryou sighed as both boys began to argue again. She took a deep breath and began to meditate. That way she could think clearly and not panic.

"I swear I don't know whether or not to skin Marik or strangle those two fools." grumbled Malik massaging his eyes.

"Listen money bags, just to let you know this isn't my fault that we are here…"

"No, it was your friends that got us here." said Kaiba. "They got upset over what a woman said. What a foreigner said that got them enraged, because she insulted-"

"She didn't do anything wrong." said Malik.

"What do you mean she didn't do anything wrong? That woman kept bothering us since yesterday." said Kaiba.

"Hey, hey, she at least tried to stop it. She walked away from the fight. Its Marik's fault, he called her a coward. If I were her, I would have beaten anyone who dared called me a coward!" exclaimed Joey.

"Wheeler, you do it all the time." stated Kaiba.

"Shut up you two! You're making the situation worse by arguing. We could have spent more time searching for a way out of here, and then spent on stupid fighting!" yelled Malik.

Joey sighed, "Your right this is no time to fight, even though there are others who enjoy it." He said glaring at Kaiba.

"Why don't you use your sense of smell? Aren't dogs supposed to do that kind of thing?" Kaiba smugly said.

Joey clenched his fists, closing his eyes, and trying so hard to control his temper, before he strangled Kaiba on the spot.

"Morons." grumbled Malik. They weren't getting anywhere.

"Hey, Ry you have any suggestions here that we can use…Ry?"

Ryou didn't say anything.

"Oh Ryou?"

"Earth to Ryou? What are you staring at?" asked Joey.

Not even flinching or looking at them, she pointed.

"At that."

The three boys turned their heads, to a dark gloomy wall. In the center, was a wooden door, with the eye of gold on top. It looked sickly and evil looking, making it look like it was alive with veins scattered around.

"That wasn't there before." said Joey.

"I know." said Ryou.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" demanded Kaiba. Malik shook his head while Ryou shrugged her shoulders.

"I was waiting for you and Joey to stop fighting."

Kaiba huffed and crossed his arms.

"Next time, break it up. I would have stopped."

"Like you would." mumbled Malik. Joey stifled a laughed while Kaiba glared at them.

"Well should we go in?" asked Malik.

"No way. It doesn't look like anything of Yami's."

"Nor Bakura's." said Ryou.

"So it has to be Mariks. And knowing how his brain works, it will be something evil and twisted. So I think arrogant jerks should go first."

"No, I think our loyal mutt should go in first." said Kaiba.

"No I insist."

"Urg! Would you two knock it off! I'll go in!" exclaimed Malik. He and Ryou opened the door, everyone peeking in.

Inside it looked like the room of a tomb. Cobwebs and dirt covered the walls and grounds, as age and time effected the room as well. What really made this place disturbing was that caskets and coffins were all around in the room. They were either made of wood or different types of stones. Noises could be heard and soon they started to move.

The lids started to open slowly.

"Oh snap."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you hear screaming?" asked Amane.

Aido shook his head, "I didn't hear anything."

Mokuba, Nicky, Aido, and Amane were walking around a grassy field. More like a spooky haunted graveyard. White marble stone headstones were scattered around the place. Hazy purple mist covered the air, like a thin fog; Hills holding or beneath staircases, rundown with age and time.

"Man this looks like something from a horror film," said Nicky looking around. ", right Mokie?"

"It sure does." replied Mokuba surveying the scenery to see if they could spot the others.

No such luck.

"So…" began Nicky looking at the twins and Mokuba.

"So what Gardner?" asked Aido very annoyed right now.

"So, care to explain to me where we are, and what that commotion was all about in the park? And why that lady said those names to those hotheads. It was though they saw a ghost."

Mokuba shifted around uncomfortably and nervously. Aido and Amane looked at each other. How can they explain it if most of it seemed unreal to them?

"I'm waiting." said Nicky.

"Uh, okay. Just remember that Tea was going to tell you this later on, okay? She was just waiting for the right time. Now what you're about to hear is going to sound crazy, but it's the truth."

"Okay then." said Nicky.

"Now where to start out?" said Mokuba.

"How about starting with where we are?"

"This place here, Gardner, is the Shadow Realm." began Aido, "This is where spirits, monsters, and other magical stuff hang around."

"Shadow Realm?" questioned Nicky. Already he didn't believe it, but who could argue with him?

"Yes, you see it all started in Egypt. You know those golden objects that Yugi, Malik, and Ryou have?" asked Amane.

Nicky nodded.

"Well those are called the Millennium items." explained Amane.

"Millennium items?"

"Yeah, there are seven of them. The Millennium Puzzle, Ring, and Rod you already seen." said Aido, "Maliks older siblings have the Scales and Necklace. Some crazy guy in America has the Millennium Eye."

"Pegasus." growled Mokuba.

"That's the guy." said Aido.

"Wait, wait. Are you talking about Maximillion Pegasus Crawford, the guy who created Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah that's him." Said Mokuba, "And he didn't invent the game, he just revived it. Duel Monsters have been around for over five thousand years."

"Wow! That amazing! But I never saw Pegasus with the Eye."

You now when you see him on the news or in pictures, that the left side of his face is always covered? Well he sacrificed his left eye for the Millennium Eye."

"Dude!" gawked Nicky, "That's disgusting! Eww!"

"Yeah, we know. And the last item, the Millennium Key belongs to some shady Egyptian." said Aido.

"Shadia. He shows up from time to time out of nowhere and disappears the same way." added Mokuba.

"Do you understand now, Nicky?" asked Amane.

Nicky nodded, "Some of it. But what I'm really confused with is why everyone freaked out when that Colour character said those names. Heck, I've never seen Marik, Bakura, and Yami so shocked."

The three hesitated.

"That's another thing Tea was going to tell you. You see umm, they're not who you think they are." stuttered Mokuba. Nicky looked at him.

"Are you saying for instance, that Yami and Yugi are really not brothers?" asked Nicky.

"Oh, they're brothers." commented Amane.

"Good." Said Nicky relieved.

"Back in their past lives." added Aido.

"What?" exclaimed Nicky.

"Remember, when we said that Duel Monsters, and the items originated in Egypt? Well so did them…five thousand years ago."

Nicky's jaw dropped to the ground literally. _Five thousand years ago? What the heck?_

"Yeah, Yami use to be a Pharaoh of all Egypt, while Yugi was a prince. Marik and Bakura use to be thieves or tomb robbers. Simply in reality all of us had a past life in Egypt." explained Aido.

"So all of us were rean…rean…, born again." said Amane.

"But not those three." added Aido.

"Okay I get some of it, but why not those three?"

"Apparently they did something bad that their souls were banished into the items, allowing them to possess the ones who had any of the items."

"So they're actually spirits? From thousands of years ago?"

"Use to be. Now they have their own bodies." said Amane.

"Umm, how?"

"Yeah, back in Battle City, months before you ever showed up." said Aido.

"Wow." said Nicky in awe.

"That's what I said." said Mokuba, "it was quite the shock."

"I think I got it now. So Yami and Yugi are brothers, right?"

"Right." said the twins.

"And Malik and Marik are related too, right?"

"Right again." said Mokuba.

"Oh, and Bakura is Ryou's twin brother! Yeah because since you two are twins, it's genetic. I get it now." explained Nicky smugly.

Aido and Amane eyes grew big and looked at each other. Mokuba, because nervous. Nicky seemed to handle the news okay, but he wasn't ready for this.

"What? Did I guess wrong or something?" asked Nicky.

"Big time.' mumbled Aido.

Mokuba spoke to Nicky, "You better sit down for this. It's quite a shocker."

Nicky, confused, sat down on one of the stone hedges. Mokuba did the same, while Aido and Amane were still standing.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Nah, we can do it." stated Aido.

"Tell me what?"

The twins turned to the confused boy.

"Okay. Me and Amane are related to Bakura and Ryou. But they are not related to each other." explained Aido.

"What? I don't follow."

"That seems to happen to you a lot." remarked Aido. Nicky glared.

"Umm, well they are more connected by bond then blood.' explained Amane, hoping that he would catch on.

Mokuba looked at Nicky, confusion written all over the boy's face. Then slowly changed from confusion to shock.

"They're married!" cried Nicky.

"Yup." said Aido.

Nicky shook his head, "Yeah, but if they're married that would make you guys their…their…"

"Kids, Gardner. We're they're kids." said Aido.

"Yeah, Bakura is our Daddy and Ryou our Mama." added Amane.

"I don't believe it."

"Join the club. Neither did the rest of us." added Mokuba.

"I mean this is so hard to be true, but yet it explains so much." said Nicky.

"What do you mean?" asked Amane.

"How Ryou and Bakura act around one another. I know they were a couple, but not in that way. And how protective they are of you two. Man I can still remember Bakura's face glaring at me, when he found out I hit you. I thought he was going to kill me.; And how Ryou comforted you when you were crying, just like a mother would do."

"So you okay with it?" asked Aido.

"Yeah I'm okay." said Nicky.

"With everything?" questioned Mokuba.

Nicky looked at him, and thought for a minute. Then he answered: "It's going to take a while to adjust, but I think I can manage. It gives me more reason to tease Tea about her crush on Yami-"he covered his mouth. He wasn't supposed to say that.

He was about to explain his mishap, when he saw all of his friends laughing.

"It's okay. We already know. Heck everyone knows!" laughed Mokuba.

"Except Yami and Tea!" laughed Aido.

"We've been trying to set them up for months." explained Amane.

"Really? Can I help?" asked Nicky excitedly.

Mokuba settled down now from his laughter, "Sure, but first let's get out of this place." They started to walk away from the Demonic graveyard.

* * *

**Well that's the end for chapter eight. I hope to have it updated soon in a couple of weeks. I'm still writing chapter ten so it might take awhile. I hope I kept everyone in character.**

**Has anyone figured out what Draco and Esp are? Hehe, just leave your answers in your reviews and I will let you know if your close.**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas for this story, just write to me. I have so many that I can't keep track of it all. I will probably post it up again later on.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Dreamcreator**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Yay! I am back with the ninth chapter! This was accomplishment. It took me close to six hours just to type! My fingers will bleed for a week! Also I am working on the fourth Raindrops story, I would like to thank the person for giving me the idea. Will try to post it up soon!**

**Anyway I would like to thank the people who have read and reviewed my story. It makes me so happy! I will try to have the tenth one posted up soon, but I foresee problems arising in my future, just to let you know. I have not abandoned this story!**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just my original characters and femRyou. I think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Nine: Lost and Found**

Yugi's head was spinning out of control. Not only did he not have his Puzzle on him, or what other realm he was, but also trying to figure out the mysterious woman, who caused all this.

"You've been quiet for a while now." Said Esperanza, "Are you okay nino?"

Yugi shook his head, "I'm fine. I am just trying to figure out this whole thing."

Draco peered at him from Esperanza's shoulder. "You probably have a bunch of questions to ask us, right? And you just don't know how to ask them, right?"

Yugi embarrassedly nodded. Both Spaniards grinned.

"It's alright. Ask away, but just to let you know, some questions cannot be answered until the time is right. Understood?" she said to Yugi.

"Okay…um gee what to ask…okay is he really a vampire bat?"

Draco looked at him, insulted. "No I'm a zebra. Of course I'm a bat! Not only are you deaf, but blind as well."

"He didn't mean it like that, my murcielago. He meant if you were a real vampire." Explained Esp, saving Yugi from a beating.

"Oh." Draco turned back to Yugi, smiling at him, and showing off his fangs. "Want to find out?"

Yugi nervously gulped, "Ummm no. That was a bad question. Let me think of another."

They waited to Yugi spoke out.

"Got one! How did you get those scars on your face, no wait that's a bad question, sorry I'll think of another one…"

"No, no it's alright." She said with a teasing grin, "But I think you should ask Draco that. He will tell you, wont you, my love." She said grinning to the blushing bat.

"Ask another one. I refuse to answer."

"Okay. Let's see, how did you know about the items and the Yami's? How did you do it?"

Esperanza sighed sadly, touching her forehead, "That my amigo I cannot answer. Por favor, please ask another."

Yugi heard the sadness in her voice. He really wanted to know how she did it, but he didn't want to push it.

"Umm, how about why you didn't touch the items?" asked Yugi.

"That's a good question. See, the items were created in Egypt made by this Shadow Magic. My magic is by far the most oldest and strongest, and I didn't want them to collide. I believe they probably reacted somehow." She said.

It clicked into Yugi's head," Wait, my Puzzle and the other two items started to glow right after… that was you wasn't it?"

Esp and Draco laughed. She turned to him. "Si nino, your items felt our presence and decided to defend itself. Your items have never experienced my magic and were trying to find out information. Believe me it was hard covering up our scents when we were in the classroom. Not only would you have to explain why that happened, but it would reveal that we are not human."

"That's why you didn't want to touch them." said Yugi.

"Si."

"Cordy would have killed us if that happened." Groaned Draco, "Trust me, you don't ever want to see her angry. It's a pain in the neck."

"I never want to see that either." agreed Yugi. He thought for a moment, "Does Miss Killer now…?"

"Si she does. She knows all my secrets and I hers." Said Esp. Draco nodded.

"So what can you tell me…?"

"I know what you're going to say. Sorry Yugi, but I can't reveal anything about Cordy. That is her private life. I never tell my friends secrets to anyone."

"Though I wish I could." muttered Draco. "How about just one, my bonita? Such as Cordy being a sex addict?"

Both Esperanza and Yugi blush deep red.

"Draco!" yelled Esp.

"What? It's the truth." said Draco playing innocence. Yugi was trying to get rid of that piece of information he never wanted to know.

"I sincerely apologize Yugi, for his behavior. Draco and Cordy do not really get along."

"As you can see the reason for that is-"

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay I'm shutting up."

"Men." She said. She looked at Yugi. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah. How did you get into the school? You kept avoiding that question yesterday."

"Ah, yes. We didn't go through the main entrance. We went through the roof."

Yugi's eyes bulged out. The roof? "So it was you!"

"Si. We had to wait by the door, till the bell rang so we could go to Cordy's class. We would have gone in sooner, but we had to stay, till all of you left the door to leave."

"Wait so you heard our conversation?" asked Yugi.

"Yup." said Draco.

"It really wasn't eavesdrop- wow." Said Esp looking right ahead of them.

Yugi looked to see what had Esperanza stunned. What he saw in their path, was a wall; A great thick boulder brick wall, reaching hundreds of feet into the sky. Moldy, clammy, and wet ill like bricks covered this tremendous wall.

"Oh snap."

"You can say that again gringo." Huffed Draco, "Now we have to turn back to Heavens know where and –"

"I don't think so my love." Said Esp. she pointed to the top of the wall. Four moving figures could be seen.

"Hey! Is someone down there?" called a voice.

"Tristan! Is that you?" yelled Yugi up to the wall.

"Yugi? Hey Yugi! Yeah it's me! Guys I found Yugi!" yelled Tristan behind him. He turned downwards again. "You alright man?"

"I'm fine! How about you? Who else is up there?" called Yugi.

"Yugi! It's us!" cried Tea. Shizuka and Duke came up to the edge of the wall waving to Yugi, to show that they were all right.

"Finally a familiar face." Mumbled Duke to himself, relieved.

"Yugi, just stay there! We're going to find a way off this rock!" Said Tea, as the others tried to figure out how to get down.

"No, stay up there. We'll come up to you!" yelled Esp.

"Who the… you're that woman!" cried Duke.

"No, it's Sha Sha Gabor." Said Esp sarcastically. "Just stay there. We will be up shortly."

Yugi looked at her skeptically then turned back to the wall. "How can we get up there, if there are no stairs or doors?"

Esp smiled, "I have my-"she stopped, the smile gone from her face. Draco started to growl.

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"Magic. Dark sinister Magic."

"Yugi! Look behind you!" yelled Shizuka.

Yugi and Esp turned around, to see a floating door, the golden eye in the top center of the door. A couple of clicks could be heard, signally that the locks were coming undone.

"I guess we go through there." said Yugi.

"I think not." said Esp.

"Huh?"

"That door is meant for me. I've been ignoring them. I shall enter them, when I know you and your friends are safe." said Esp.

"What? But how are we-AHHHH!" cried Yugi. He wasn't on the ground anymore! Someone had grabbed his collar and was lifting him up into the air.

"Now nino, don't panic. I'm going to place you on my staff okay? On the count of three: uno…dos…tres!"

Yugi now was sitting on the staff. Frightened on how high they were going, he grabbed on to Esp.

"It's okay. Just relax, pretend this is a Harry Potter movie, flying on a broomstick." said Draco.

The teen opened his eyes, and sat in the right position, behind Esp and Draco.

"This isn't so bad." said Yugi.

"Of course it isn't." said Esp.

"Better than those airplanes." stated Draco.

They flew up the ledge of the wall, where Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Shizuka were looking at them dumbfounded. When they were closer to the ground, they jumped off.

"Hey guys." said Yugi, "What's up?"

They all looked at him stunned.

"You just few up here with that woman on a stick with no technology or ropes whatsoever and you're asking us what's up?" said Duke dumbfounded.

"Basically yes." said Yugi.

"What he said." stated Esp.

"How did you do that?" asked Tristan.

"Magic and a lot of years of practice." said Esperanza holding up her staff beside her.

"So what are you? Some kind of witch of something?" asked Duke. Esperanza lifted up one eyebrow.

"What did you just call me, gringo?"

"Umm a witch." said Tea, answering for Duke when he didn't speak up. He was paralyzed with fear, looking at the slitted eyes of the woman.

"For your information, a woman being called a witch is a disgrace and a insult. Do you understand?"

Everyone shook their heads yes.

"Good, because I prefer the term Sorceress. It has more of a sophisticated ring to it."

Tea smiled, "I can see that."

Tristan shook his head, "But it still means the same thing, even being called a wit-"he stopped when he saw the others looking at him. "Never mind."

"So Mrs. Colour any ideas on how to get out of here?" asked Shizuka. The older woman looked at her.

"Si I do. First we must round up the rest of your amigos then find those simpletons who brought us here. Or better yet grab your items and you can send us back." She said pointing to Yugi.

"Me?" said Yugi.

"Si, you. The Pharaoh and you have a connection with the Puzzle making you both have half of its power. You have as much control of this place, just exactly like Yami does."

"Really?" said everyone.

"You didn't know?" asked Esp, then sighed, "Well I guess I should have expected it. The items are creations of Darkness and you are light. They fear and respect you."

"Wait, can they…?"

"No, they will not turn against you. You are the master and the chosen one." said Esp.

"Besides you're the Prince. They don't attack Royal blood." said Draco.

"Who said that?" asked Tea.

"Yeah!" cried Duke.

Esp and Draco sighed, "Here we go again."

"Oh my Ra!" yelled Tristan, "It talks!"

"Yes, yes I talk. Whoop de do, it's a miracle. Call the presses and T.V. newscasts. Put me on Channel Nine. Uh, huh. We get it gringos now get over it."

The four kids looked at him, like deer facing headlights. Yugi just blinked while Esp was getting a headache.

"Sorry. He's not really in a good mood today." Said Esp over to the teens.

"Ya think?" said Tristan Sarcastically.

Draco growled, "Don't talk to my mate like that gringo." He threatened, making Tristan sweat in fright and nervousness.

"Draco!"

The bat looked at her and rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath and apology. Or so everyone thought.

"Ie Curumba." muttered Esp.

"It's a long story." said Yugi to the confused teens, "I will explain it all later. Even though I know very little about it myself."

"I'll take your word for it." said Duke.

"How did you guys get up here anyway?" asked Yugi.

"Well we were walking around this maze," said Tea, "Going who knows where, when suddenly this door appears out of nowhere in front of us."

"So we went in, and poof! Here we are." said Shizuka.

"Intersante." said Esperanza tapping on her nose. "Apparently they, those doors, are popping up everywhere looking for me. They probably don't know that all of you and your friends came here as well and have been sending you to other sections of this place."

"Till they find us." said Draco.

"Exactly."

"So in other words all of us have been going into doors that were meant for you?" asked Tea.

"Si."

"But you won't enter them?" asked Shizuka.

"Bingo." said Draco.

"Why not?" asked Tristan.

The bat and the woman looked at him, taken aback.

"Haven't you've been paying attention?"

"No." said Tristan sheepishly.

"Here's a recap for you monkey head: she just pist off the most feared Dark spirits in the History known to Man." explained Duke, "Get it now?"

"Now I do."

"Si, we know that they are mad at me, but I shall deal with them later. Right now we have to get you out of here before something even worse, then that three headed lion shows up" said Esp.

"What?"

"I'll explain later." said Yugi, "Right now we have to find the others, before any more Monsters show up."

"I'm with you on this one." said Tea looking around.

"Let's go then." Said Esp walking ahead of them. They all shrugged and started to follow her.

Tea had been in deep thought, when she spoke out.

"I've been thinking."

"I hope it didn't hurt." snickered Tristan, earning a smack right across the head.

"No dimwit. I've been thinking about what she said about this place and Magic. Mrs. Colour didn't you say that Yugi has as much control of this place like Yami?"

"Si, I did." Said Esp while Draco nodded. A small smile was hidden on her face, as though she knew what Tea was thinking.

"Even without the Puzzle?"

It finally dawned on Yugi. Esp smiled slyly.

"Si, even without the Puzzle he can still use its magic. Say …those cards that he has in his back pocket for instance?"

Yugi gasped as he took out his deck.

"How did you…never mind. So you're saying since I have some control of this place I can summon a Duel Monster from my deck and it will come to life?"

"The gringo gets it." said Draco.

"Can we do that with our decks?" asked Duke pulling his out. Tristan did the same thing.

"You can."

"Alright!" cried Tristan. "Now what Monster should I use? How about this one? No, too weak. Or maybe…"

Duke huffed, "While he is still deciding I know which Monster I 'm going to pick. Come on out Rogue Ninja!" he yelled throwing the card into the air.

The card started to glow brightly and quickly transforming its shape form card to figure. The glowing seized and a tall black figure stood in place. A red scarf was wrapped around his neck, his eyes all dark green. The rest of his body was covered up in black clothing, except for the eyes. It quickly came into a fighting position, all ready to go.

"Wow!" said both Tea and Shizuka. Duke smirked.

"Impressive." Said Esp. Draco's eyes bugged out.

"Okay my turn. Since we have a fighting Monster, I should pick one with defense and a great sense of the area." said Yugi. He looked through his deck till he picked one card. "I choose this one! Kuriboh!"

The card brightly transformed in to a small round figure floating in the air. It was a brown furry creature with short green legs and arms with small claws. It had big yellow innocent eyes.

"With the Multiply card, Kuriboh can defend us from any attack and with his special abilities can blow up anything." said Yugi.

"He's also a big flirt." commented Draco.

"Huh?" questioned Yugi, Tristan, and Duke.

Esp pointed behind them to see Tea and Shizuka hugging the little Kuriboh. They petted his head making him blush and squeal in delight.

"Awww, you're so cute!" exclaimed Shizuka. Both Duke and Tristan burned with angry and jealously. That little fur ball was flirting with their girl!

"Hey Kuriboh." said Yugi talking to the little guy. Kuriboh squealed and snuggled close to Yugi making him laugh.

"Glad to see you too. Do you think you can help us?"

The Kuriboh nodded its head.

"Do you think you could help us find the others?"

Kuriboh nodded its head. It floated away and hither them to follow it. The gang ran after it.

"Here we go again." said Tristan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aahhh!" yelled Joey as he ran faster in the maze, "Run!"

Malik was running beside him, "We're running! We're running!"

Kaiba barked from behind them, "Run faster than!"

Ryou looked behind her as long shadows crept from the corner walls of the maze. Figures started to appear right out from behind the corner, after them. Dark, sickly and decomposed bodies or skeletons were chasing them. They didn't look at all happy.

"We're supposed to see mummies in movies or museums! In glass cases or sarcaph-sarcarph-"

"Coffins!" yelled Malik to Joey as they all turned another corner.

"Yeah coffins. And those stay in there and not move and try to kill you!"

"Apparently they didn't get the memo, Wheeler." said Kaiba. "This is ridiculous! This can't be real!"

"Want to find stop and ask them yourselves, Kaiba?" said Malik. Kaiba gave him a dirty look.

Ryou spoke up, "We just have to find a safe place to get away from them."

"What she said!"

"All we need is a distraction to throw them off." said Ryou.

"Good idea. Mutt, go back there and give yourself up to them."

"Screw you Kaiba."

"We'll all be screwed if we don't think of something quick!" yelled Malik.

They kept on running turning corners and climbing stairs. Not far behind them were the walking and angry corpses after them. They stopped when they faced a giant wall right in front of them.

"A dead end!" said Malik.

"Please don't use that word." mumbled Joey.

Ryou gulped nervously as all of them back into the wall. "I never thought it would end up this way."

"Neither did I." mumbled Malik.

"We'll I'm not going to stand here and be beaten. I'm going to fight." said Kaiba.

"I always knew you were crazy Kaiba. What are you going to use?" cried Joey.

Kaiba smirked lifting up a card.

"This."

He threw the card at the mummies, coming closer to them.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he cried.

The card started to glow bright and grow bigger and bigger till it formed a reptilian Dragon shape.

The ferocious beast roared, causing the entire zombie like mummies to stop in their tracks.

"Now Blue Eyes, Energy Blast!" cried Kaiba. The Dragon roared almighty and swooped into the air lifting its head in attack position as bright light of electricity formed in its mouth. Not even seconds past as the blast of energy struck the opponents down.

Not one body could be seen.

"Not bad." said Joey.

"Not bad? That was one of my best attacks Wheeler. It deserves more than that comment." said Kaiba.

"Whoop de do. Yay for Kaiba." said Malik sarcastically. Kaiba sneered at him while Joey laughed.

"Shut it Mutt!"

"No you shut it!"

Ryou shook her head. This was certainly turning into one of those days. A light bulb came into her head, making her reach for a card in her pocket. Malik turned to her.

"What are you doing Ryou?"

Ryou smiled. "Since I thought Kaiba could use his Blue Eyes, I can use this card to find the others. That way its much faster."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Joey.

"Come on out Change of Heart!" she cried as she lifted the card into the air.

The card brightly glowed as it quickly started to change its shape. A female figure emerged after the glow died down. Bright dark wings, one black and white, sprouted from her back. Half of her body was light and the other half covered in shadow. In front of her robes was a heart, half dark and light. Her long blonde hair came to her hips and her eyes looked at her Deck owner, waiting for a command.

"Cool!" said Joey.

"With Blue Eyes White Dragon protecting us, Change of Heart will lead us to the others." explained Malik figuring out Ryou's idea and plan.

"Right." She said. "Ready?" she asked the Angel. The Angel bowed her head and flew away from them, towards another staircase going up.

"Let's go then!" cried Kaiba walking past them. "I want to get out of this freak show!"

"For once Moneybags I agree with you." said Joey as they followed him and the Change of Heart card away from the maze.

They kept on walking.

"Is it just me or is this place getting weirder?" asked Joey nervously as their surroundings started to change, with a darkly mist hazing over.

"It's you Wheeler." said Kaiba not paying attention.

"No, I think your right. I can't see where we're going. I can barely see my hand in this fog!" exclaimed Malik, waving his hand in his face.

"What if we're falling into a trap?" wondered Ryou, "What if those mummies came back for us? Or worse: Giant man-eating Monsters are stalking us?"

They all looked around hesitantly. The Change of Heart Card and the Blue Eyes did the same thing too, though it was quite difficult for them to see through the fog.

"Yeah. Like some giant ugly furry hairy beast appears and grabs one of us and …"

Suddenly a figure flew in from the mist and tackled the Change of Heart!

"Angel!" cried Ryou.

"Hang on!" yelled Joey as all of them ran to the attacker. "Alright you freak! Put 'em up! Attack a woman? Pathetic. I can give you a real fight-"

The creature that had attack her, jumped on to Joey bringing him down to the ground on his back. He opened his eyes to see…

Kuriboh?

"Kuriboh?" asked Malik. Ryou had gone and helped the Change of Heart up from the floor.

"You okay?" asked Ryou. The Angel smiled to reassure her. They both walked over to the boys and Kuriboh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Joey. The Kuriboh jumped around making motions and little squeaks.

"Apparently, he's been looking for us." concluded Malik. The Kuriboh nodded its furry little head, while snuggling close to the girls. They both laughed.

"You're such a cutie." giggled Ryou.

"Isn't he?" asked a voice.

The group jumped, turning around thinking it was a Monster.

It was Esperanza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is hopeless." said Nicky.

"We're getting nowhere." said Mokuba.

"Are you sure you guys have never been here before?" asked Nicky to Aido and Amane.

The twins sighed.

"For the last time Gardner, if we knew where we were we would have been out of here hours ago!" cried Aido.

"We've been in the Shadow Realm before, "explained Amane, "But never part of this section."

"Doomed. We are doomed I tell you!" complained Nicky. The others sighed. They weren't getting anywhere.

"You know, my life use to be normal," he said, "Before I ever met you guys. Now it's just plain crazy strange!"

"You don't say." muttered Aido.

"And another thing." Continuing Nicky, "I never ever got the feeling of being watched before."

They all stopped. No one wanted to look behind them.

"Guys?" asked Mokuba.

"Yeah?"

"Since when did our shadows become one?"

They looked at the ground. One giant dark shadow could be seen in front of them; especially since it was becoming darker all of a sudden. Growls were heard from behind.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Shizuka had followed behind Esp who had scared the living daylights out of Joey, Malik, Kaiba, and Ryou. Hellos and hugs were exchanged (mostly Shizuka and Joey. Kaiba just stood on the sidelines). They talked for a bit.

"So let me get this straight: she happens to be a sorceress?" asked Malik.

"Yup." said Tristan.

"Great more mumbo jumbo." grumbled Kaiba.

Esperanza turned to him. "Not just any ordinary mumbo jumbo. Powerful beyond belief magic."

"So is that how you knew about us and other things?" asked Malik. Esp and Draco nodded their heads.

"In a way yes." She said.

"Hey." said Tea, "Where are the others?"

"What! You mean Aido and Amane are not with you?" asked Ryou with worry.

"Or Mokuba?" cried Kaiba with rage.

"We thought they and Nicky were with you!" cried Tea. Now everyone was worried and panicking.

"We can split up and go look for them." Said Tristan, "We can use our Duel Monsters to help us-"

"I don't think so, nino." said Esp.

"What? Why?" asked Duke.

Esp pointed behind them.

Yugi turned to see their Monsters glow brightly and revert back into their cards. They landed on the ground.

"My Ninja!" cried Duke picking up his card.

"Change of Heart!" exclaimed Ryou picking up her card as well.

"My Blue Eyes!" screamed Kaiba taking his card off from the ground. "Someone's going to pay!"

"Kuriboh." whispered Yugi looking at his card.

"It's time." Said Esp. the wind and mist started to pick up.

"Time for what?" asked Yugi.

"For this." said Draco. They glanced over to see a brightly golden door in mid air above the ground. The Eye of Egypt staring at them intensely.

"Where did that come from?" asked Tristan.

"Never mind that. That bat just bloody talked!" exclaimed Joey.

"Not again." mumbled Draco.

"We'll talk about it later, Joey." said Shizuka.

"Right now, we have to go through that door." said Tea.

"No way." said Malik.

"And run into more zombies? Forget it."

"Zombies?" asked Duke.

"Long story." said Malik.

"Not only that, but we still have to find the kids." Explained Ryou, "And I'm not going in without them."

"Same here." said Tea.

"I second that." stated Kaiba.

"They are not here." said Esp.

"Not here? What do you mean not here?" demanded Kaiba.

"In other words they're not on this side anymore. I reassure you that they are quite safe. Besides we can't walk away. We're trapped." Said Esp

"Trapped? What are you talking about? We're not trapped."

"If you're talking about this here fog, then we have nothing to worry about." said Duke. He started to walk away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Draco.

"Please," huffed Duke, "Nothing's going to hap-"

"Duke!" cried Yugi. Joey and Tristan grabbed Duke before he would fall off the ledge. They were surrounded by a black abyss beneath them. There was no way out.

Except for the door.

"Aido. Amane." Whispered Ryou, as tears started to fall down her face. Tea put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't fret Miss Ryou. They are safe. Trust me I know these things." said Esp.

"You better." threatened Kaiba.

"Looks like we go through the door." stated Malik.

"Yeah." said Yugi.

"Here we go." said Joey taking a deep breath.

Yugi opened the door leading into blackness. All of them gulped nervously as they went in.

The door closing behind them and disappearing.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Uh oh, what's going to happen now? Hee hee! So what did you think? I hope I kept everyone in character.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Wow it's been a very long time since I last updated! I just moved in with my mom, so I visit my dad on the weekends, but not all of them. So it's going to be very difficult to update my stories till my mom gets the internet. Oh and also that I have been sick for over a week! Let me tell you it's not fun! I have to make up a lot of homework from all of my classes! Not looking forward to that.**

**Oh and I have just posted up the fourth Raindrops story. Yay! I am so happy! Also I have posted up my Kingdom Hearts one including a couple of other ones. You have a lot of spare time when you're sick.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank the people for reading and for reviewing this story. It makes me so happy that people enjoy reading this.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yugioh: Only my original characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Ten: Shadow vs. Magic!**

Yugi was blind. Not by the light for there was none in the passage way, just darkness all around them. He was very surprised that he knew where to walk.

"Man, how far is it?" asked Tristan.

"Beats me." said Duke.

"I'm more concern about the lights. Someone certainly forgot to pay their electric bill for this place." commented Joey.

"Funny, Wheeler. Real funny." said Kaiba sarcastically.

"Can't you two stop arguing for at least a couple of hours? Sheesh, it gets boring after a while." said Tea.

"Stay out of this!" yelled both teens.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Malik.

Ryou and Shizuka sighed.

"Maybe we should ask Mrs. Colour if she could bring some light into this place?" whispered Shizuka to Ryou. She nodded.

Ryou whispered back, "That's a good idea, Shizuka. I'll ask her." She spoke in her normal voice now, "Mrs. Colour, do you think you could use your magic, so we can see where we are going?"

"Pff. Like she can do magic." said Kaiba.

"She can do magic, Kaiba! We saw it!" exclaimed Tristan.

"I can't believe, you all are buying into this garbage!"

"It's not garbage Kaiba. Its real." said Yugi.

"Whatever." huffed Kaiba. He was in no mood to argue.

"So can you, Mrs. Colour?" asked Ryou.

No answer.

"Mrs. Colour?" she said a little louder.

Nothing.

"Mrs. Colour?" asked Tea. "Can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Mrs. C?" said Duke.

"Esperanza?" said Joey.

Still nothing.

"Where did our little witchy friend go?" wondered Malik out loud.

"She's abandoned us, you nitwits! She left us the moment our backs were turned. She's escaped." said Kaiba.

"Wrong, Mr. Kaiba. I've been here the whole time and listening to everything that has been said. Especially what you have said."

"Where are you?" asked Yugi.

"Right here, chico." Said Esp. she pushed open a door to reveal bright light on the other side. Yugi covered his eyes and went inside with Esp and Draco; the others following behind them, one at a time.

The passage was old and wasted away, bricks and sand mixed together in the walls, ceiling and floor. Torches were hung on the sides of the walls, lighting the way, to who knows where.

"Great, another maze. Just what I needed." grumbled Kaiba.

"At least it isn't mummies and zombies chasing after us again." said Malik.

Kaiba didn't say a word.

"Come on. Let's get out of this joint." said Joey. "A few more minutes here and I'll lose my head."

"I thought you already lost it a long time ago." remarked Kaiba. Joey held his tongue and fists since Shizuka was there with them. He had to be the better person, but dang it was so hard with an arrogant jerk always insulting you every single day.

They trekked quite a ways, the torches leading and lighting their way. The corridors were becoming narrow or wide, depending on which side you were going. After all, this entire strange realm was a backwards Wonderland. A terrifying Wonderland.

Yugi was anxious on getting to the end of this tunnel. A few members of the group were starting to get irritated.

"When I get my hands on Marik, I'll make him regret the day he ever possessed my body!" exclaimed Malik, "Or taking my Rod and getting his own body!"

"Same here." said Duke.

"Especially Yami." said Tea. He was the one who started the fight with the Millennium items. When she finds him she was giving him a piece of her mind, even if she did have a crush on him, it was no excuse to do this to their friends or family.

"Guys," sighed Yugi, "now is not the time to think about that. We have to figure out how to get out of here-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when a glowing card came out of his deck, from his back pocket. Kuriboh popped up and flew ahead of them. Ryou's Change of Heart card was glowing too and soon the Angel was following Kuriboh.

"Hey!" cried Yugi and Ryou running after them.

"Wait for us!" yelled Joey as the others followed them.

The tunnels pathway became wider and wider as Yugi and Ryou chased the two flying Monsters. The Kuriboh and the Angel entered a big golden doorway, pillars and hieroglyphics surrounding it.

"Guys! Yugi! Ryou!"

"Don't go in there without us!" yelled Malik.

The two teens didn't listen. They ran into the room. It was large with pillars holding up the ceiling and going down to the brownish cobblestones covering the floor. The air was thick with age, time, and intensity.

"What is this place?" asked Ryou, looking around the large room. Yugi shook his head.

"I have no idea. Now where did they go?"

Suddenly sounds could be heard from the right of them. They decided to investigate what was causing the sounds, as the others came in trying to catch their breaths. When they got closer, the sounds were louder and sounded more like…

Laughter?

"Hey cut it out!" yelled a voice.

"He's so cute. And your very pretty." said another one.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed two more voices.

"Aido! Amane!" called Ryou as she identified the first two voices. It was quiet for a second till they heard a response.

"Ryou!" called Aido and Amane happily.

"Where are you? So I can find you!" said Ryou, relief filling her voice.

"Over here!"

Both Yugi and Ryou turned their heads to the sound, located behind a pillar. They ran towards there, just for Ryou to be knocked down by two small figures.

"Ryou!" cried both twins.

"Aido! Amane! Your okay!" said Ryou hugging them both and kissing them all over their faces. Nicky and Mokuba came next, with Kuriboh and the Change of Heart right behind them.

Nicky started to snicker, looking at Ryou kissing the twins.

"Ryou quit it! Your embarrassing us." said Aido blushing, but glaring daggers at Nicky.

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're safe." said Ryou getting up from the floor, along with the twins.

"Seto!" cried Mokuba running to Kaiba.

"Mokuba." called Kaiba, with a smile on his face. Mokuba hugged his older brother. Joey just shook his head. Kaiba always made fun of him for caring for someone such as his sister or his friends, and Kaiba does the same thing to Mokuba. Oh well, he wasn't going to argue about it.

"Nicky!" yelled Tea as Nicky ran up to her. They both gave each other a quick hug.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." said Nicky seriously on the outside, though on the inside he was laughing like a little kid.

"I explain when we get back home." said Tea nervously.

"You better." said Nicky though he really didn't need it, since Mokuba, Aido, and Amane had already explained the whole story to him.

"Have you guys been here the entire time?" asked Yugi to Mokuba. He shook his head no.

"No, we just got here a few minutes ago. Before, we were in some kind of graveyard. The place had headstones and stair cases hanging either right side up or upside down."

"Man, oh man, was there fog everywhere! It was so thick I would have needed a dozen flashlights just to find my own nose." explained Nicky. Mokuba and Amane shook their heads, while Aido rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's big enough that it's not even hard to find." mumbled Aido.

Nicky growled at him.

"Anyway, where did you find those two?" asked Mokuba glancing towards Kuriboh and the Angel.

"Oh, they came out from our decks and they are the ones who found you guys." said Yugi.

Kuriboh went up to Amane and started to snuggle close to her in the face.

"Your funny!" giggled Amane, getting a purr out of the little fur ball. Ryou and the Change of Heart just smiled while Aido and Amane began to tickle the little Duel Monster.

"So then we started to walk away from Spooksville to look for you," said Nicky continuing the story, "and we ran into-"

"Let me guess," interrupted Malik, "You ran into a big scary looking door that wasn't holding on to anything, and had a big golden eye piercing right at you?"

The four kids just stared at him, as though Malik had changed into an alien or had something stuck on his face.

"What?" asked Nicky.

"No, that's not what happen." said Mokuba.

"Oh, then what did happen?" asked Ryou.

"We ran into…" began Aido as they turned to see a large shadow come towards them.

"Him." finished Amane.

Ryou and Angel looked stun.

Yugi and Kuriboh were paralyzed with fear.

The figure was tall, dark, and gruesome. It was a Duel Monster, but a mean scary looking one. It had half of a man's body, with the lower half being a snake. It was all dark blue, with a scale like wings, and glowing red eyes.

"That's…that's…" stuttered Yugi as Kuriboh hid behind him.

"Diabound." said Ryou finishing the sentence. Aido and Amane nodded their heads. The Change of Heart went up to the ferocious beast. They looked at each other for a few seconds till the Angel jumped in his arms into a hug.

"Huh?" questioned Yugi as both he and the others looked at the strange sight before them.

Ryou smiled. "Diabound is Bakura's favorite card. Diabound and the Change of Heart have known each other for a very long time."

"They look like a married couple." said Tristan. "Don't they?"

"Mmm."

"Just don't make any sudden movements around him and you'll be fine." said Aido.

"Why?" asked Duke walking up to them. He then jumped back, when the terrifying creature snarled and growled at him. The Angel had to calm him down and reassure Diabound that nobody here was a threat.

"That's why." said Amane. All of them were trying to recollect their breaths from the scare.

"Overprotective, isn't he?" asked Esp.

The others turned around to see Esperanza walking towards them. While they had treaded carefully while approaching Diabound , she didn't. She walked up the creature with confidence and dignity. The both looked at one another, square in the face.

"Big fella, aren't you?" asked Draco.

Diabound roared.

"Nasty temper too." Said Esp. "Must come from the master."

"And feo. Don't forget feo!" cried Draco.

"Don't say that." said Esp.

"Why? What does it mean?" asked Tea, never once losing her sight of the upset monster.

"Now is not the time to-"

"Means ugly. And do I mean ugly!" said Draco.

Diabound roared even more loudly, its Snake head/tail hissing in rage. Both of its eyes glared at Draco and Esp, baring its fangs at the two. The gang froze in place, not knowing what to do. The Change of Heart couldn't even stop the maleficent beast's temper.

"If you are trying to intimidate us," said Esp to the Stone man and snake, "You are doing a very lousy job."

The beasts roared again. Kuriboh hid behind the twins. Everyone else gulped nervously.

"Haven't you heard it's rude to treat ladies with disrespect?" questioned Draco. Diabound stopped. Esp decided to speak.

"Now it you don't mind, lead us to your Masters. We like to get this over with."

Diabound looked down at Esperanza and Draco. The gang not once moving from their spots.

"Could you, por favor, please?" asked Esp, not once losing her composure, "After all we have little chicos here, and I'm sure that their families would worry about them." She said motioning to Nicky, Mokuba, Aido, and Amane. Especially the twins.

Diabound looked at Ryou and the twins. Then he turned back to the Change of Heart. The Angel nodded her head.

The great Stone Snake Man slithered to a tunnel, signaling for everyone to follow him.

"Yahoo! Will be out of here in no time!" yelled Joey. Shizuka bobbed her head in agreement.

"When we do, pizza is on me." said Tristan. He paused for a moment, and then checked his pockets and wallet. Small little moths could be seen coming from the leather wallet. "On second thought, it's on Duke."

"Hey! I paid for it last time!" cried Duke, "It's your turn anyway!"

"Buddy," said Tristan grabbing Duke's shoulder, "Come on, be a pal, and help your friend out."

"Since when did we become such best buds?" asked Duke, sarcasm filling every inch of his voice. Tristan then became angry and started to yell, leading into a big fight between the two.

"Ie Curumba." sighed Esp.

"They certainly make life interesting." said Draco to everyone else.

"It gets annoying after a while." sighed Tea.

They kept on walking as they followed the great big Duel Monster. The passage way started to get wider and light could be seen from the exit. Diabound slithered to the side, letting the others go before him. Yugi gasped.

The room was enormous, the same size as the other one they were previously in. Yet there was an exception to this one: on the sides of the wall were piles and piles of gold and coins scattered everywhere: Jewels, emeralds, and diamonds in random piles, yet showing off its splendor in the giant piles of gold coins.

Everyone's eyes popped out and their mouths began to drool. Literally.

"Yahoo! We've hit the jackpot!" yelled Tristan gleefully.

"Big time!" cried Duke, as he joined Tristan and Joey who were throwing the gold coins into the air and catching them.

"Imagine all the burgers we can buy with this!" cried Joey.

"Forget the burgers. We can buy a whole line of burger joints and every fast food restaurant in the country!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Your right!" yelled Nicky.

Kaiba shook his head, as he watched the whole scene in front of him. "Idiots."

"You can say that again." mumbled Tea. "And I'm related to one of them."

"Hey!" exclaimed Nicky, while Mokuba rolled his eyes and the twins laughed at him. Everyone either sigh or just ignored them.

Yugi, through the whole commotion was looking around the place. He noticed a pathway that didn't have gold or jewels in its way.

"Yami!" yelled Yugi.

Up on the pathway, it led to a rising ledge. On top of it was a bright shiny throne, made of solid gold! Writing could be seen on the sides of the throne. _Hieroglyphics_ thought Yugi. It was defiantly an Egyptian throne.

Yet what Yugi and the others were staring at, were the ones on the throne. Bakura was on the left side, the Millennium Ring around his neck, while in his hand he was twirling a jeweled dagger. Marik was on the right side leaning on the throne, the Millennium Rod spinning in his hand, and smirking. Sitting on the throne was Yami, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck as well. His posture was elegant and Pharaoh like.

"Yami!" cried Yugi again. Him and the others went up to the three Darks. Diabound, Change of Heart, and Kuriboh turned back into their card forms and went back into their masters decks.

"Yugi?" asked Yami. His posture had now straightened up with his fingers gripping on the armrests, confusion written all over his face. Same thing for Bakura and Marik.

"Ryou? Aido? Amane?" asked Bakura. All three went into his arms, into a group hug.

"Malik? What the Hell are you doing here?" questioned Marik. Malik approached him, anger plainly seen on his face.

"What am I doing here? You brought us here, you idiot!"

"I did not!" yelled Marik.

"Did too!"

Malik and Marik fought, with them throwing insults at each other, a few cuss words added here and there, in which Ryou and Bakura covered the twin's ears. Same thing was done to Mokuba and Nicky. They certainly didn't need to learn more bad words.

"We couldn't have." said Bakura.

"You did, Kura." said Ryou. Aido and Amane shook their heads in agreement.

"That's impossible! The only one we brought into the Shadow Realm was that wretched woman." explained Yami. "How could you have been brought here as well?"

Then Yami was pushed out of his chair, landing on his face. Yugi and Tea helped him up, while Marik and Bakura laughed. The others scowled at them.

"I can tell you."

The three Darks growled as they turned back to the throne. There sitting on the throne now, was Esp relaxed as ever; Leaning on the armrest, with her arm on top of it, with her hand leaning on her cheek. Her legs swaying from side to side. Draco was on top of the other armrest, glaring at Yami, Bakura, and Marik. Not Esp, for she was very calm.

"You see, nino," she began, "with anger and hatred, they block and distract your concentration on certain things. Thus not only bringing me here, but the others as well."

Marik snorted.

"Anger is a powerful thing, but it always leads to…dangerous results." She said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Bakura pointing the dagger at Esp.

"Bakura! Please!" begged Ryou. She didn't want him to hurt anyone. Yugi looked at Esp. She didn't seem affected by his threat. She was still calm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, gringo." said Draco smirking.

Yami and Marik were shocked, but not as much as Bakura! Especially since the dagger flew out of his hand, and he didn't even throw it! The dagger was flying into the air, heading straight for Esp, until she caught it with her right hand. She looked at it, then seconds past, when the dagger turned to ash.

"Do you want to take back that last statement?" asked Esperanza, as she slowly opened her hand, letting the ashes fall gently to the ground.

"And you said it was all mumbo jumbo." murmured Joey to Kaiba.

"Shut up, mutt."

"Wow." awed the twins.

"Who are you?" asked Nicky.

Esp smiled. "I am one of the most powerful and respected sorceress in the entire planet."

"Don't you mean the universe, my bonita?" said Draco.

"But of course. Gracious, my murcielago."

"Enough chit chat!" shouted Yami. "Magic or no magic, you still have messed with the wrong people."

"Yami!" cried Yugi.

Esp sighed, while Draco spoke: "What in King Ferdinand's and Queen Isabella's Kingdom did my mate ever do to you?"

"A lot." growled Marik.

"Like what Marik?" asked Malik steamed.

"Just…just…"

The stuttering had gone on for a while between the three Yami's, trying to come up with an explanation, till laughter could be heard. Yugi spun around to see Draco laughing his little head off, while Esp smiled. Her fingers were underneath her headband.

"So that's the reason." She said, removing her fingers and straightening up her red headband again. "So childish, really."

"Yami glared, "If you think you know…"

"You feel threaten." said Esp.

"Huh?" asked everyone else, very confused.

"The main reason, Pharaoh why you don't like us, is the fact that we are on your territory. Though me and my murcielago never caused any trouble, the fact is that you don't want any competition." Explained Esp. Yugi thought about it and it did seem to explain a lot about Yami's attitude towards the Spaniards.

"Pff! We could take you out, like a bug, woman!" spat Bakura.

"You may beat me with your strength and size." Said Esp, "But what I lack in size I make up for with my wit and my magic."

Yami grabbed the Puzzle. "Then let's put that theory to the test." He said.

"Haven't we had enough excitement for one day? Huh, guys?" said Tristan to the three Darks. He certainly had!

"I'm with him, man." said Joey.

"Now that's a first. Wheeler is begging for there not to be a fight." said Kaiba.

"Kaiba." growled Joey, controlling his anger. He had to be a good example for his sister, but damn! He wanted to beat Kaiba up to the New Year!

"This is really not the time to fight." Said Esp, "Why don't we leave, this warp realm and leave the fight for another day? Say, oh maybe never?"

"Please Bakura." said Ryou softly pleading with Bakura with her eyes, the twins doing the exact same thing. Yami went over to Yugi who nodded his head. Both Bakura and Yami sighed, giving in.

Marik didn't.

"Fine! Back out on me then, you weaklings! I'll just have to do it myself!" he shouted. Marik pointed the Rod at Esp and Draco. They did not flinch, but stayed calm. "Be prepared to face my ultimate power, woman!"

"Marik!" cried everyone else. Malik was pist.

"You no good, stupid Yami! You're making a fool out of yourself!"

"Shut up Malik!" yelled Marik. "This isn't your fight."

"And what fight are we talking about?" said Esp. "Because for your information nino, as I told you before back in the park I am not looking for a fight."

"Still a coward." Spat Marik as the Rod began to glow bright with small sparks of its magic forming around it.

Draco hissed at him. Esp remained calm sitting on the throne.

"Did I forget to mention…that we are not human?" she said.

A powerful wave of purple magic light, emulated the Rod, a surge of purple black energy blast went straight for them!

"Marik!" yelled Malik but it was too late. The energy blast had already struck them!

The misty smoke soon evaporated from where Esp and Draco stood. Yugi gasped. They weren't there anymore! The throne and walls were scorched from the blast.

"What the Hell did you do?" screamed Duke.

"Hmph!" said Marik. "I don't see any magic. She was all talk."

"No, I'm not, nino." whispered Esperanza into Marik's ear, causing him to jump. She and Draco were right behind him!

"What…how…but…" stuttered Marik falling to the ground.

Esp smiled, showing her very pointy teeth, "I told you that my magic was stronger than yours"

"How very true." murmured Nicky.

"You bombed." said Draco, making a real high pitched whistle with his hand going high, then all the way down, smacking his other palm. "Kapow!"

Esp reached out her tan hand to Marik. "Come on up. It's time we really leave this place."

"And quickly." shuddered Draco, making Yugi confused_. Why were they constantly telling them they had to leave? I mean the Shadow Realm is a dangerous place and all, but those two keep saying that me and our friends had to leave immediately. Does she know something that none of us know about?_

Marik grabbed Esp's hand, but instead of going up, he tossed her over his head to the ground! She landed, and sat up on her knees looking at the floor.

"Esp!" yelled Yugi and went up to her.

"Yugi don't touch her!" exclaimed Yami, while Bakura gave Marik a hand, lifting up on to his feet.

"Who bombed now, huh?" smirked Marik. "What, I don't hear anything coming from you?" he said putting his hand to his ear.

"Maybe her head band is on too tight, giving her the inability to speak!" laughed Bakura. He walked over to the fallen Esperanza, extracting his hand to pull the red head band off. Suddenly Bakura's arm was grabbed, by a clawed hand. _Esp's clawed hand._

She slowly lifted her head up, to see face to face with Bakura and Yami. What Yugi saw made him gasp. Her scarred brown eyes were now really animal like. Sharp fangs appeared as she grinned at the shocked children.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you gringo." She said, her fangs bearing, "You might get bitten."

"Gulp. What are you?" asked Duke freaking out a bit.

"I told you I wasn't human. Now I'm going to let you off with a warning. _This time_." She said letting go of Bakura's arm. The claws still sharp on her fingertips where her nails used to be." My mate on the other hand…"

They turned to hear gasping noises coming from Marik's mouth. He wasn't able to breath, with a pair of pale strong hands around his neck.

A man of ash skin and silver gray hair had his hands locked around the Ishtar's throat. Marik's violet eyes met those of red purplish eyes; Angry pist off eyes of and animal.

"How dare you." growled the man, bearing his fangs at Marik, "For laying your hands on my mate! Then hurting her! I won't allow this." hissed the man.

"Enough Draco." Said Esp wiping the dust off her clothes. "I am perfectly fine. So por favor, put the nino down, unharmed."

Draco roared at her. "I didn't interfere the last time. Now he's mine to punish, my love."

"Then just to let you know if you hurt one little hair on his body, then you will be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks." She said.

That made Draco drop Marik. Literally.

Malik went past Draco, kneeling over to Marik, who was wheezing and gasping for air. Draco walked past the others (who took a few steps away from him) heading towards Esp. She was fixing her head band, straightening out, and dusting her clothes.

"Really my murcielago." said Esp. "You know better."

Draco huffed, hugging her from the back and putting his chin on top of her head. "The gringo was asking for it."

"It doesn't matter. We could have handle him and the other two later." She said, caressing the left side of his face, making him purr and show off his fangs.

"So you really are a vampire!" exclaimed Yugi going up to them. They both nodded their heads.

"One of the original vampires." said Draco.

"Does that make you one too, Mrs. Colour?" asked Mokuba.

Esperanza smiled. "Kind of, chico. You see I'm only half vampire. The other half is…complicated."

"Complicated, shomplicated! You were cheating!" shouted Bakura. "Your magic was-"

"Different? Powerful? Ancient?" she said smugly. "Not human?"

"I want a rematch!" wheezed Marik. Malik had him by the shoulder, going towards the gang.

"Nino, how can we have a rematch, if I never fought you?" asked Esp logically. Marik gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Since he has his foot in his mouth, why don't we leave this place? For real this time." said Malik pleading and whining at once.

"Can't do that." stated Bakura.

"What?" questioned Ryou and Amane.

"Why not, old man?" asked Aido.

"I'm not old!" yelled Bakura.

"We have to finish our fight." said Yami.

"Yami." groaned Yugi.

"Nino, what fight? All I see is three gringos who are throwing a temper tantrum. Also I don't want to fight." said Esp.

"Not your choice." growled Yami.

"Can't we just forgive and forget?" questioned Joey.

"Now I really have seen everything." stated Kaiba. Joey glared at the CEO. Kaiba smirked.

"Ie, Curumba." Said Esp and Draco.

"Come on! I want this over and done with." said Bakura. The two Spaniards faces changed from tiresome to alert. "We're going to show you-"

"Hush." said Esp.

"Why?" asked Tristan.

"Didn't you hear her? She said shut up!" spat Draco.

Yugi suddenly felt something not right in the atmosphere. It was dark, disturbing and very evil.

"Turn around very slowly." Whispered Esp, "And don't make any sudden or quick movements." She finished.

"That goes especially for the loco ones." said Draco. The three Darks glared at him.

Yugi slowly moved around to see what was behind them. What he saw made his blood curdled.

From the far off corner of the room, stood five figures covered by the shadows. Four of them wore cloaks. The tallest one wore a blue cloak, the second one wore a dark purple cloak, the third wore a blood red cloak, and the last one which was the smallest one out of them all wore a gold cloak. You could tell they were all male, though you couldn't see their faces.

The fifth one scared Yugi the most, for he didn't wear a cloak, but a black cape. He also wore black armor, with a gold chain around his neck. His hair was sliver white long and spiky to his shoulders. A white and gold mask covered his face. The Egyptian Eye could be plainly seen on the right eye.

None of them moved. They didn't even speak.

"Who are they?" stuttered Nicky. Tea shook her head.

"I don't know, Nicky." She whispered.

"Bakura?" whispered Ryou. Aido and Amane huddled behind her.

"Never saw them before." He said.

"Are you sure?" questioned Draco.

"Yes we're sure!" snapped Marik.

"Enough! We just can't sit around here all day! I have a company to run!" said Kaiba, holding on to Mokuba, who was shivering.

"Yami." Said Esp. He turned to her.

"What?" he growled.

"Use your item to transport the whole lot of us out of here. They cannot leave this realm. They are bound to this place."

"This could be a trick." said Marik.

"For once in your life, shut your big mouth!" snapped Tristan.

"Nino, I only play tricks on my enemies. Never in my long life have I ever harmed an ally or a child." Said Esp. "Not once and never will."

Yugi looked into her scar face. He could tell that she was being sincere and not playing a trick on them. He turned back to face Yami, hoping that the former Pharaoh could sense it too.

Yami just looked at her for a moment, his stare never wavering. He sighed and turned back to the other two Darks. They both nodded their heads in silence.

"Fine, but only for our friend's safety! We still have unfinished business with you." said Yami giving in.

"Gracious." She said.

"About time." mumbled Draco.

"Everybody gather around in a circle." said Marik holding out the Rod in his hand. Bakura and Yami also put out their items as well. They started to glow brightly surrounding everyone.

"Here we go again." said Tristan.

"Shut up, man." said Duke.

The light grew brighter, the magic intensifying all around them, making the room glow from the light reflecting off from all the gold and other worthy treasures.

The dark figures covered themselves from the light, till it started to dim in the room. They looked around the room, to see no one there. Egyptian cursing could be heard from the four cloaked figures. They began to disappear from sight.

The masked figure stayed behind just standing there.

"This is only the beginning." Said the masked figure and he too was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Domino Park.

Nothing had changed much, though there were a couple of animals, such as squirrels and rabbits scurrying around in the grass and trees. The sun had lowered quite a ways, indicating to be mid afternoon.

Suddenly bright light appeared, scaring off all the furry creatures. A portal opened about ten feet from the ground as figures started to fall down from it.

"Yeaouch!" cried Tristan landing on his back. A yell could be heard from Duke as he landed on top of Tristan's stomach.

"Well, at least I landed on something soft." said Duke.

"Get. Off. Me!" yelled Tristan.

"Look out below!" exclaimed Joey. Shizuka fell down after him along with Tea and Nicky. Malik came down with Kaiba and Mokuba, followed by Ryou, Aido and Amane. Yugi came down next.

"Is everyone here?" asked Tea.

"Land!" cried Nicky hugging the earth. Aido stared at him.

"And you call us weird, Gardner?" he said. Nicky glared at him.

"Wait, where is Kura?" asked Amane.

"Errr, that idiot Yami of mine isn't here!" stated Malik.

"Nor the witchy woman." said Tristan. Everyone glared at him. "Uh, I mean sorceress!"

Yugi looked up to see the portal still opened. He didn't see Yami either. Suddenly three figures fell from the portal. Marik and Bakura landed on their feet, while Draco did the same thing across from them, with scowls on their faces. Next Yami and Esperanza came out and landed on their feet as well across each other. The portal then vanished.

Esp turned to look at everyone. "I see that everyone is here and accountable for?"

"Yup." said Mokuba.

"We're okay." said Shizuka, hugging her brother.

"That is good to hear."

Bakura snorted. "Now that everyone is safe, we can finally finish up what we just started." Yami nodded his head while Marik grinned evilly.

"Oh no!" shouted Tristan. "Count me out of it. I've had enough excitement to last me ten life times!"

"I'm with him, I'm leaving." said Duke. "And you can get us that pizza."

"No I am not!" said Tristan. Both of them began shouting down the road away from them. The others sighed and waved goodbye to them.

"Same here." agreed Joey. He took his sister's hand and both started walking down the path. "Come on, Sis. Maybe we can make it to the store to get that pie!"

"Okay!" said Shizuka. They waved goodbye to their friends as they headed for the store and back to their apartment.

"We should be heading our way back home too." said Tea. "Mom and Dad are probably wondering where we have been. And, no you're not going to tell them either!"

"Oh come on Tea." said Nicky. They fought all the way down the path and probably all the way back to their house.

"Adios chicos." Said Esp. Draco had changed back into his bat form surprising everyone that had not left yet.

"Hey, what about our battle?" asked Marik.

"Not today. Maybe, some other time then." said Esp and started to walk away from them. "Good day again, chicos."

"Wait Esp!" called Yugi to her. "I have a question to ask you."

"And that would be what, nino?" she asked nicely.

"What were those things that appeared in that treasure room?" asked Yugi, "I know the Shadow Realm has a bunch of Monsters but I never seen the likes of them before."

The two Spaniards stopped and looked at Yugi. "You don't know?" she then turned to the three Yami's "You mean you actually don't know?"

Everyone shook their heads no, while the Darks were confused.

"So what are they?" asked Yami."

Esp looked straight at him. "You should know what they are, oh great Dark Spirits. They will be your greatest challenge yet to come."

Before anyone could speak, Esp had already taken to the air on her staff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the apartment of one Cordellia Killer, Cordy had just gotten back from her date and was fixing herself up for another one. She was dressed in a bright red sequence dress that went down to her knees. She was fixing her red hair into bun, and was putting two chopsticks into the bun, when her balcony window opened up.

The wind rushed in, including Esp and Draco as they came through the opened window. They jumped off her staff, with Draco reverting back into his human form. They both sat down on the couch, with Esp laying her head on her mate's shoulder. Cordy then went to the kitchen to get them a refreshment to drink.

"So how was your walk around the city?" asked Cordy, while pouring them a cup of tea for both of them.

Draco and Esp looked at one another, then back at her.

Draco began "It was…"

"…interesting." finished Esp taking sips from her tea.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope that I kept all of them in character. If I didn't, let me know so I can do it right in the next chapter. So who knew that Esp was part vampire? Come on you can tell me. You find out what the other half of her is in the next chapter. **

**Finally I am getting to the plot of this story! People were beginning to get worried that this story was becoming hopeless, but rests assure its not. I will be getting further into the plot very soon.**

**I will try and update as soon as possible, but it will be very difficult.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI!**

**Wow! It has been a very long time since I have updated. Sorry about that. It's hard to post my stories up when my mom doesn't have any internet and I'm only at my dad's rarely. So far, I'm trying to come over to my dad's at least once a month. It's hard to do that, plus I also have school and it's my last year at High School. I'm still trying to pick a College to go to. Any suggestions?**

**Anyway, I like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Makes me very happy to know that you still like it. This chapter is a little long, but it's also going to lead to the plot of the story or some of it. I've also posted up the second chapter of the Raindrops IV and my Spirit Gate stories. I hope you read them and like them too. Well I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh only my original characters and female Ryou. I think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Eleven: A Truce**

"Have you told me everything? Exactly everything?" asked Solomon, drinking his tea. It was Sunday and he was sitting down with his grandsons. Yugi and Yami were still dressed in their light blue and dark pajamas while Solomon was dressed in his usual green overalls. They were telling Solomon the events that had happen yesterday.

"We told you everything twice, Grandpa. This woman knows magic up the gazoo!" exclaimed Yami. "It was powerful!"

"More powerful than his magic." said Yugi. Yami hissed.

"I wouldn't go that far Yugi." said Yami. Yugi didn't say anything.

"You're still not speaking to me?"

Silence.

"I said I was sorry."

"Grandpa," said Yugi, "Could you kindly address to the other kid in the room that I won't talk to him because of his actions from yesterday."

"But…"

Solomon shook his head. "Yugi's right Yami. What you and the other two did was unforgivable. Someone could have gotten hurt. If it hadn't been for that..."

"Esperanza." said Yugi.

"Right, Mrs. Colour then who knows what could have happened."

"See?" said Yugi.

"Thank Ra! You're speaking to me again." said Yami.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you did! I heard you!"

"No I didn't!"

"Boys!" cried Solomon.

"Sorry Grandpa." Murmured both boys.

"Okay now then. From what Yugi and the others have said we can establish that Mr. and Mrs. Colour are not our enemies. Now, I want to know why you attack them?"

Yami sighed, "It's just that… there was this vibe about her. It made me feel jealous all of a sudden, like I had to prove something."

"Didn't she also say, that it was territorially?" asked Yugi.

"That too."

"Mmm." pondered Solomon." It seems it must have been the atmosphere of the magic in the room."

"Huh?"

"Well, from what I gather, you all said that the magic was different and strange? Well right now the Egyptian magic is used to the Japanese magic. In the beginning they used to collide. Now they get along just fine."

The boys nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now here come these people with different magic from a different country. Something so new or so old that you're magic couldn't comprehend it. That is why you didn't trust her."

"There's more than different magic." grumbled Yami.

"Big time." said Yugi.

"You're not going to forgive me are you?"

"Not for a long time."

"Boys, enough. We are still discussing this matter."

The boys became quiet again. Solomon continued.

"We have a couple of matters to discuss. Now, you said that she knew who you were? Everyone's past life?"

"Right on the dot."

"Incredible." said the old man. "She must be a precognition: Having the ability to see in the past. Only some people with a strong sixth sense are the only ones who can handle that."

"Amazing." said Yugi, "Just like Izizu and her necklace." Yami rolled his eyes. "But I think she can also look into the future."

"Into the future? Only the strongest of people can see into the past and the future, and they are rare. This woman is remarkable. I would like to meet her."

Yami snorted. "I really don't see the point in this."

"There is a point to this: every time we meet someone who is associated with the supernatural or the unknown or the Millennium Items, they are usually an enemy or an ally. We've already know that the Colours are allies."

"For now." stated Yami.

"_For now_. Anyway the point is that we have enemies and allies have enemies: They maybe the same enemies or different ones. We have to know about her in case trouble happens so we can be prepared."

"Because apparently she 'foresees it'" gestured Yami.

"No, it's because we have never dealt with this foreign magic before. I'm only an expert on Asian and Egyptian magic. I do not know anything about European or other countries magic."

"Especially since it's not human."

"That too."

"It's kind of weird." said Yugi. "That I was talking to a vampire and a sorceress. It felt pretty cool."

"More like dangerous." grumbled Yami.

"Yami." warned Solomon. "Usually I've never heard of a vampire turning into a small bat. You said that this Draco did this and turned human?"

"Right. He said that he is one of the originals, whatever that means."

"We're going to have to look it up. Now the one I want to know is the lady: you said she was half vampire?"

"Yes."

"Very peculiar." pondered Solomon.

"Why Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"Well it's because I have never heard of a vampire doing magic especially a _half_ vampire. So the other half can't be human. Did she say what she was?"

"The only thing she said was that it was complicated."

Solomon didn't say a word or open his eyes. He was in deep concentration. Yugi and Yami waited for what he was going to say or do next.

He got his mug and set it down. He left the table.

"Follow me to the shop. I'm going to check my library."

"Why?" asked Yami.

"If I remember correctly Arthur Hawkins visited parts of Europe including Spain. He has a couple of books that he sent to me. So wait there, while I find it and we'll see what we are dealing with." With that said, he left for his library.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"For Christ sakes! Stop looking so depressed!" exclaimed Cordy looking at Esp across from the table. They were sitting in the kitchen of Cordy's apartment. It was painted gray with black appliances, except for the round brown table. Cordy herself was making a pot of tea, and glaring at the two Spaniards. She was dressed in a tight green shirt, with a bright red mini skirt, and green slippers. Cordy had her hair in a pony tail. "It infuriates me!"

"Everything infuriates you." grumbled Draco. No longer in bat form, he was wearing a black robe and black pants. His hair was messed up barely going up to his shoulders and not in his small ponytail. He was glaring at Cordy while taking a bite of his sausage.

"Enough you two." Said Esp sipping her drink. The drink was _mysteriously red_ just like her husband's drink. She was wearing a gold tank top with a brown skirt. She like her companions was barefooted also. Her hair was tied into a braid on the right side. A brown headband was on her forehead. "And I'm not depressed."

"Oh please." said Cordy. "You have been moping around the place since you got back yesterday!"

"For good reason." said Esp.

"If it has anything to do about what those kids did to you, then I will smack you. You did what you had to do." said Cordy. "I would have done the same thing too."

"You're no vampire." stated Draco.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"Yes I do." Began Esp. "But I feel so guilty. I didn't mean to make them feel suspicious about us." Said Esp. "What those poor chicos had to see." She sighed. She loved children so much, making her soft in the heart.

Cordy huffed. She knew Esp had a weak spot for kids, but that doesn't mean you let them walk all over you.

"Still though, I think those three boys got what was coming to them. It's a shame though that you had to reveal your secrets to them."

"Two Cordy. Only two of our secrets were revealed." said Draco. He didn't want to mention to her that he blurted out one of her secrets, but she didn't need to know about that yet, or maybe never.

"All they know is that we are both vampires and that I am a sorceress." said Esp.

"Could you please at least give me a hint who did this to you?" asked Cordy. She wanted to beat the living Hell out of the people who attacked and hurt her friends.

"You should know! They're in-"began Draco.

"Have another sausage my murcielago." said Esp stuffing more meat into her husband' mouth.

Cordy raised an eyebrow.

"It is none of business Cordy. You know every well that I don't reveal anyone's secrets to anybody."

"Yeah, yeah the whole righteous moral. But still could you just tell me?"

"I'm trying to tell you!" exclaimed Draco gulping down his food.

"Draco." warned Esp.

"Come on my love! Just the three who were causing trouble. I won't tell her their friends and families names. They had nothing to do with it." explained Draco.

"I swear Esp, I won't do anything to them unless I have too." said Cordy.

Esp just looked at her. "Do you expect me to believe you, Cordillia? I know you well enough that you won't keep your word."

Cordy scoffed, "Oh come on, you bloody shrimp! Just one little hint! That's all I'm asking from you! Draco! Some help here."

"For a fee." said Draco, reaching over for the newspaper, and looking into the morning news. Cordy cursed.

Esp sighed, "Alright I will give you a hint: But remember! If you reveal any little information that I tell you, you better be ready for the consequences. And I mean _consequences_."

"Understood. I get it perfectly." said Cordy with a little spring in her walk. She looked like an eager school girl.

Esp took a sip from her drink. "I asked about them Friday after school."

Cordy blinked, turning her head to the side, in deep thought. Then slowly realization dawned on her face.

"I knew it! I knew something was different about them the moment I laid my eyes on them! I should have known. How could I be so dense?" questioned Cordy.

"You're always dense." murmured Draco from his newspaper. Cordy glared daggers at him.

"Iye." Sighed Esp. Those two certainly knew had to give everyone a headache, even on a good day.

"Still, if you feel that guilty, then why not go over there, and give them your side of the story? It shouldn't be that bad." said Cordy heading back for more tea, while Esperanza pondered in thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Kame shop was connected to the living quarters. Racks of games and figurines imported from different stores or foreign countries. Shelves of books, new or old, and other strange objects with some history to them. Glass cases with cards of Duel Monsters showing off their splendor and their worth.

The store was always closed on Sundays, but if there was a Tournament going on then it would be opened. Yami and Yugi were standing by the counter waiting for their grandfather to come back.

_I wonder what Grandpa's looking for?_ Thought Yugi. He looked over to Yami, who was playing with the bell on the cash register waiting impatiently as well.

"Ah ha!" cried Solomon's voice from the background, surprising the two boys. Then Solomon came out to the shop, holding an old thick red book. The old man set it down on the counter, particles of dust coming into the air, making them cough.

Yugi looked at the cover of this overly large book. In bright gold letters it read:

**Mystical Beings.**

"Professor Hawkins had gotten this book from his mentor in his school days, as an apprentice archeologist. He thought it would be more useful with me." He explained, "And now it will prove its worth to us."

Solomon slowly opened the book, his grandsons very eager. He opened to the contents page with his finger going down the list. Apparitions. Chimera's. Chuprocabra. Devils and Angels. Dragons. Fairies. Poltergiest. Sprites. Unicorns.

Vampires.

Yugi and Yami watched as their grandfather slowly turned the pages to the very back of the book. Where in big red dripping words read Vampire.

**Vampires are well known creatures that have terrorized thousands of people. They are savage and intellectual beings.**

"That really doesn't sound like them." Said Yugi.

"Appearances can be deceiving Aibou." Stated Yami.

**Today's modern vampires are human shaped and very attractive. They cannot though regenerate back into their monster forms.**

"Monster form?" questioned Yami in disbelief.

**Only the first vampires can perform this act. They were the first to change into humans. They have three forms: a human form to blend in, a small bat form to hide when searching for prey, and their original vampire form. This form only happens at full moons, mating season, or in fighting.**

**If you encounter an original beware. For they are the most dangerous of all the creatures in the world.**

Yugi and Yami's eyes literally bugged out.

**Their survival food is blood. Female vampires drink blood from their victims, while the male vampires drink blood and **_**eat**_** their victims.**

"Uh oh." said Yugi.

"Marik is screwed. Big time." stated Yami.

Solomon continued to read.

**They tend to be pale in their features, but studies have shown, that they can also have dark skin as well. Their eyes are unnatural, most of them being red colored. Vampire teeth are the most deadly and can be hidden except when in use.**

**That vampires cannot walk in daylight is pure false. They can stand the day time; they just prefer the night, because they are nocturnal creatures. That vampires hate garlic and only sleep in coffins are just pure myth as well. What is not myth is that vampires are very sexual creatures. They have mates for life and will track down their soul mates till they are found.**

**Far from their native background, the modern vampires are more sophisticated and cultural. Having an aristocratic social status and being very well educated and rich. They are old fashioned and believe and respect purebloods. They look down upon half-breeds, only on rare occasions will they respect one if they have a title. The highest title for a vampire is a Lord or Lady.**

**The vampire's abilities are super strength, excellent vision or radar abilities. A great sense of smell, they can smell blood miles away. They also have a sixth sense, aware of people presence around them. They have long canines also know as fangs, used for hunting along with their claws. Some are known to hypnotize their victims, but that is all the magic they can do.**

**Though a vampire is very dangerous, they are very loyal and will keep their word, never break a promise, and are religious. If one ever comes across a vampire, be very respectful and they might allow you to live. Never double-cross one of these creatures, for they are very clever and have excellent memories.**

"There is more, but I think we get the message." said Solomon, looking up to Yugi and Yami.

"In a way," said Yami, "It basically means that our guests are nothing more than blood sucking creatures that are dangerous and should leave as soon as possible."

"Yami! It doesn't say that! You're twisting the book's words." explained Yugi, getting very annoyed with his older brother.

"Yugi, the book just said that they are dangerous, and that we should not mess with them."

"Like yesterday?"

Yami cringed. "I didn't know that they were vampires till after, but what I'm saying is that, there is more to this than meets the eye."

"But Yami, they don't mean any harm! They said so themselves."

"Still that Draco is a vampire: a pureblood vampire! That Esp woman is only half and can do magic! The book clearly states that vampires can't do magic. We have no idea what the other half is. It could be dangerous."

"Then why not just ask me?" said a voice.

The three Mutous all jumped. They looked around the store from the counter, but didn't see anything.

"I thought I closed the door." whispered Solomon.

"You did, senor."

They looked at the floor to see a pool of a gel like substance, then quickly forming a figure. Mosaic colors then appeared revealing Esp and Draco in front of them.

"Not your standard normal magic trick, no?" said Draco, to the shock Mutou family. Esp smiled.

"Hola. Sorry to barge in like this, but I really needed to talk-"

"How do you do." said Solomon, rushing from behind the counter and grabbing Esperanza's hand. "I'm Solomon Mutou, owner of the Kame Shop and Grandfather of them two boys there. Boy, when Yugi and Yami were telling me about you, they forget to mention how beautiful you were."

Esp blushed deep red. "Gra- Gracious Senor Mutou."

"Oh, no. It is I who should be thanking you for gracing us with your appearance." said Solomon, kissing her hand.

Esp blushed even more and giggled, "You are such charmer senor. Por favor, stop."

"Si, do." growled Draco, bearing his fangs. He was a very jealous bat, while Yugi and Yami were embarrassed.

"Grandpa." groaned both boys.

"Hey, it is not my fault that I have a way with the ladies. You boys would probably have more dates if you could charm the ladies." said Solomon to the two now embarrassed boys.

"Maybe, you should have finished that chapter. You apparently skipped out the part that vampires are territorially and if one moves in our turf, they never see the daylight again." growled Draco, his eyes bearing into the old man.

"Now Draco. Behave." Said Esp to the small bat.

"I will when he does." He said pointing to Solomon.

"Grandpa." said Yugi getting very nervous.

"I'm an old man. I have my rights." said Solomon.

"You'll be a dead man, with no rights." growled Draco, his eyes turning bright red.

"I'm locking you out of the bedroom for the entire vacation if you keep acting like this." Said Esp calmly. Draco huffed and crossed his arms. Yugi had to stifle a laugh at the sight. Esp sighed and kissed his little head.

He turned bright pink.

"Well he is happy now." said Esp.

Yami glared at her. "What do you want? To brag in our faces for our failure, to challenge us again or-"

"Yami, enough!" cried Yugi.

Esp sighed, "No nino, I'm not that kind of person and probably will never be one. The reason I came here was to apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for." said Yugi.

"How about what you did to Marik?" questioned Yami angrily.

Draco stared at him, "The Ishtar boy deserved it for treating my mate badly. Remember that next time Pharaoh."

"Well if you-"

"Enough! Clearly we are getting ahead of ourselves here." said Solomon. "I think we should start at the beginning. Mrs. Colour?"

"Gracious. I wanted to apologize for yesterday's fight. We got on the wrong foot and I want to fix that."

She looked around the room, making sure that she got everyone's attention. She did.

"Numero uno: we are not a threat; we didn't come here to fight anyone. We came here on vacation to visit our friend. That is it. Nothing more." said Esp.

"So far, we have not been able to relax with you three bugging us." said Draco to them.

Yami snorted, "Well what about that offer that Killer was talking about on Friday? The one you couldn't discuss to later on?"

Draco glared at him "That is none of your business, gringo. That is a matter with us three, not you."

"Calm down, my murcielago." Whispered Esp, lightly stroking the bat's fur.

"Yami! Really now!" scolded Solomon.

"What?" asked Yami.

"You are so self centered." said Yugi. "Please go on Esperanza."

"Gracious. I know you don't like us, but you will be seeing us a lot for the next couple of weeks with Cordy- I mean Senora Killer, because of her work. We don't want her to lose her job or cause any trouble." said Esp.

"Too late." mumbled Yami.

"Yami!"

"Nino, all this tension is our magic clashing. It is like that for a couple of days, until our magic accepts one another. It is normal. Magic is very complicated, but you probably already know that. Now can we have a truce?" she asked.

"A truce?" questioned Yami.

"Si, a truce. I certainly know that I don't want a repeat of yesterday to happen. The others would agree with me." said Esp.

Yami looked at her for a while, not moving or saying a word. Yugi began to be nervous, not knowing if his brother would refuse or accept their offer. After another moment, Yami sighed.

"Fine. A truce." He said sticking out his hand, in which Esperanza took, both shaking hands.

"Gracious, chico."

"About time." mumbled Draco.

"But if anything bad happens, just to let you know, that I haven't shown you my full potential." said Yami.

"I understand, since I too never used my full power." said Esp.

"My love, you didn't even use one percent of your magic." huffed Draco. Esperanza shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, we must go." Said Esp, "Thank you for listening to us and giving us the chance to settle this. We appreciate it."

"Must you go? So soon?" questioned Solomon, "You have brought so much beauty into this store." He said, reaching for her hand and kissing the top of it. Yami and Yugi groaned, while Draco growled at him and was about to attack him, but was stopped by Esp. She was blushing deeply.

"Yes we must, senor. We have things to do. Hopefully we will come back again, real soon."

"When you're not around." mumbled Draco.

"Farewell then." said Solomon.

"Bye Esp! Bye Draco!" called Yugi.

"Adios, Senor Mutou. Hasta manana, Yugi." Said Esp. both her and Draco looked over to Yami.

"Colour's." he said.

"Yami" said the Spaniards, and left (using the door this time).

Solomon whistled. "What an amazing woman."

"Yes, she is and so is Draco." said Yugi.

"Dangit! I forgot to do something!" exclaimed Yami.

"If you were going to put a curse on them, I –"

"No, what I forgot was to ask them questions. Like for instance how strong is her magic, what in the world he can do, or what those figures were doing there while we were fighting."

"Or what her other half is." added Yugi.

Just then, the pages of the book began to flip forward. Solomon, Yami, and Yugi walked over to the counter, where the book laid. It was still flipping till it stopped at a designated place.

Solomon carefully picked up the book and began to silently read, while both boys waited impatiently.

"What does it say, Grandpa?" asked Yami.

"I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?" asked Yugi.

"This." Said Solomon, as he put the book down on the counter and read the pages outloud to the two boys.

**There are many types of creatures in our world, some that we haven't even seen yet. All of them have a form that we can recognize or identify with if we ever saw one.**

**Except for one.**

**There is one being that doesn't have a form. For many years researchers have been trying to find the true form of this creature, if it even has one or not.**

**The Shapeshifter.**

**These strange entities have amazing power. Their abilities range from camouflage or shifting into another being. They can mimic anyone or anything, since some researchers believe that they have no form of their own, they like to pick their own identities, such as animals, humans, or other unearthly creatures.**

**We do not know how Shapeshifters came into this world, since there are so few of them. We believe that they cannot reproduce with their own species for reasons unknown to us.**

**In order for them to pass on their powers, they must take on a form that they want to mate (usually they are male, since Shapeshifters have no gender either) and mate with their chosen one. When the child is born they will have the Shapeshifter's powers, though it ranges (Most of them will not even have the ability to shape shift.)**

**Researchers believe that they mostly pick humans to have their children. These children that inherited their magic become Wizards, Witches, Mages, Warlocks, Enchanters, Enchantress, Sorcerers, and Sorceress. They are the highest of Class.**

**From these facts, we believe that those famous Welders of Magic, such as Merlin and Morgan le Fay, and others were either half Shapeshifter or have just a little bit of their blood in them. It greatly depends on how their powers activate. Researchers are not sure on this either.**

**For the record, they have not been able to find real evidence if Shapeshifters had their children with other creatures, besides humans. For if they did, their powers would be far greater than that of a human's magic.**

Solomon stopped reading there, closing the book up. Yugi and Yami's faces were in shock and awe.

"Oh snap." mumbled Yami.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The early afternoon sun was hitting the sides of the buildings, making bright glares with the windows, or dark shadows casting over, blocking the light from some of the areas.

In one of the alleys, Esp and Draco were walking towards the apartments where Cordy was at now, waiting for them, so they could go out for lunch.

"Really, why don't we just fly? It would be just easier to get there." asked Draco.

"Because the sun would blind us if we fly, and simply to have a relaxing walk on the ground. It's also healthy for you."

"Flying is healthy."

"I am not putting up with your whining, right now." Said Esp as she walked further into the dark and narrow alley. The dark red brick walls seemed to be closing in on them, with the exit so far away.

"I'm not whining!" whined Draco, "And I'm not lazy! I get plenty of exercise for your information."

"Only when fighting or in the bedroom." said Esp.

Draco smirked, "You weren't complaining last night."

Esp ignored him "I was thinking about Cordy's offer. Maybe we should do it."

"What? Live in Japan for awhile? My bonita, that sounds fine and all, but if we going to do it, we are not staying in Domino City."

"Why not?"

"Why not! Because of those three idiotos! That's why!"

"But love, we wouldn't have to live here long. Maybe a couple of months or something, then Poof! Back to Espana."

"Listen we are not-"

They both stopped suddenly. The atmosphere started to shift into something strange and mystifying. The entrance that they had walked in, was now gone, as well as the exit. A hazy purple mist circled around them in the dark area.

"What the Hell is going on?" questioned Draco as he looked around him. Esp lifted her headband a bit, then fixed it again.

"We have company."

The mist and the fog began to emerge with one another, quickly forming a figure. It was certainly a male, very tall depending on your size. His skin was dark, literally burned from the sun, and his hazy blue eyes staring at them. He wore a light tan turban, and tan robes that reached to the ground. Around his neck, was a gold key tied with a rope.

"Well, well, well." Began Draco, "Look what we have here. It's a Guardian that's blocking our path." Draco looked at his clothes, "And he's not wearing a kimono, so he's certainly not the Guardian of this country." He added sarcastically.

"Hush, my love." Said Esp, "Let him speak."

"Lord Colour." Said the cloaked man, "and Lady Colour I presume?"

"We are they, though it has been a very long time since anyone has called us by title." said Draco.

"Tell me Guardian, what is it that you seek from us?" asked Esp.

"I'm here for the concern of the Millennium Items, its bearers, and those who are involved."

"I see." said Esp.

"I told you we shouldn't have come to this country." mumbled the bat. Esp hushed him up, as the man spoke again.

"We are concerned, since their Darkness is growing stronger and stronger. They might not be able to pass the Test."

"What Test?" asked Draco.

"I'm aware of your concern, as well as your master's, but shouldn't you be telling this to the other Guardian and not us?"

"They have been already notified. My superiors wish for your involvement with this situation as well. We have heard many great things of your work."

"We can't help you." said Draco. "We are only involved if it's for our country or our realm that needs our assistance."

"I'm sorry, but we cannot be involved." said Esp.

The man looked over to her. "You are already involved. For you have seen what is to happen if they succeed or the worse: if they fail. For the sake of their lives and your duty, will you help them?"

Draco and Esp looked at each other. For a few seconds they said nothing till:

"What must be done?"

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. I know its long, and some of you are probably mad at me for leaving it like this, but don't worry! There is more to come! I wonder what is going to happen? Hee Hee!**

**Oh and I'm sorry if I made Yami a little angry in this chapter, I hope you understand. Oh and Solomon is a big flirt with the ladies. Or at least that's what I thought when I read the manga.**

**So, yeah Esp is really half vampire and shapeshifter. I made a whole story about her and Draco with when they were younger and how they met, but I won't reveal that till later on in the I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. Please bear and mind it going to take some time, but I will try.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I've been having trouble typing up this chapter and my other stories as well. I had terrible writers block for a while, that and the fact that I do not have any internet. So sad.**

**Anyway I would like to thank the people who have read and reviewed my story. Makes me very happy. Thank you guys!**

**I finally reached the plot line people! I hope you like the twelfth chapter of Colorful Magic! **

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh. I only own my original characters and FemRyou. I think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colorful Magic**

**Chapter Twelve: The Dream**

_Dark mist was swirling into the large hallway, leading to a small light at the end of the tunnel. Yami was in a daze as he looked around at his surroundings. Hard stone walls, decayed with age and time, carved into them were Hieroglyphics of Egypt. The stone floor was chipped and cracked as Yami kept on walking._

_Where am I?__ He wondered as the darkness began to evaporate as he became closer and closer to the light. When he got closer he had to stop to shun his eyes from the brightness._

_**Atem**_

_Yami heard a strange voice calling him in to the light._

_**Atem, come**_.

_He did, walking a little bit faster with his hands covering his eyes._

_Then there was no more light._

_Yami opened his eyes, and then he gasped. The place he had entered was extraordinary! It was the entire night sky, with small lights all over the walls and the ceiling. Swirls of purple and blues and blacks were mixed in as though someone had painted them in. Planets, comets, and even black holes shaped this beautiful chamber. He looked down to see that he was no longer standing on a stone floor but on a wooden bridge. Yami peered over to the side, to see his own reflection staring back at him, for there was water under this bridge._

_Yet there was something not right about Yami's appearance. He wore a cotton tunic, golden sandals, and a long golden cape. Adorned on his body, were bracelets, rings, long sharp earrings on his ears and a necklace. They were all made of gold. Yami felt something heavy on his head, so he lifted his hands to his head, feeling a hard slender crown shaped headband. His skin was a dark tan, his body more muscular maybe even taller. He even felt older, his body a little sharper._

_By Ra, these clothes are the ones worn by Pharaohs. I'm my past self again. But why?_ _questioned Yami. Not knowing that his question was soon to be answered._

_**Atem of Egypt, come hither.**_

_Yami held his breath then released it slowly. He walked at a steady pace, coming closer to the other side of the bridge. He had a funny feeling that he was being watched. It was as though there were eyes from every corner of this mysterious chamber watching him. Yami's gut feeling was right._

_From high above him, were unknown figures hidden in the shadows. All you could see were the outlines of their body shapes. Some shapes were human looking while others were animal shape, and some were the combinations of both. They had glowing eyes that were a bright white or a bright red. Whispers and growls could be heard from this strange audience in the balconies looking down at him._

_But they were not the ones that Yami had to fear._

_On the other side, were stone steps leading to a golden marble platform. Three large golden thrones stood upon it, with three large figures sitting in them. These were the ones that Yami had to fear the most._

_The one on the right side was a tall man, adorned with gold and jewels all over him, with black hieroglyphics written all over his golden tan body. Even his eyes were bright gold, contrasting his long black hair. He was bare-chested, revealing all of his muscles, and white pants with golden sandals._

_Ra, the Sun God._

_The other one on the left was the most menacing of them all. He was half human, the other half being an unknown animal not seen in this world or had never existed. His skin was gray and rough, with a long nose going down to his chin. His ears were short and very blunt at the very end. His red eyes were glaring into Yami. He wore a dark black jacket robe with his abs showing and black robes pants with black sandals on his strange feet._

_Seth, the Monster of Chaos._

_The middle throne had the greatest of them all. He too was human like the first one, but his skin was a strange green color, just like the second one. He was the tallest of all three, wearing a long white robe coming from his shoulders to his golden sandals. Bestowed on his head was the Headdress's of both Upper and Lower Egypt, and a long blue Ankh ornamented with golden hieroglyphics in his right hand. His black falcon like eyes bearing into Yami's mind and soul._

_Osiris, the Ruler of the Underworld._

_In one moment, the young man could feel his heart pumping in fear, and his breath being held in. Not knowing what to do next._

"_Atem of the Royal family." called out Osiris, the bottom of his Ankh pounding on the platform three times. Yami slowly walked over to the stone steps. He kneeled at the three Gods in respect._

"_Do you know why you have been brought here before us?" asked Ra._

_Yami was about to shake his head no, but then remembered that would be disrespectful to them. No one is ever disrespectful to a God, especially to those who are superior. "No, my lord, I do not know why I have been brought here."_

"_We have summoned you." said Osiris._

"_To be judged." growled Seth. Yami froze in shock and in fear, as the Monster stood up from his throne. "For past sins that have returned to destroy the future. This was not the agreement that we had agreed on when your soul was released."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_It is your evil deeds-!"_

"_That is enough, my brother." said Osiris, "We first must explain the dilemma in order for him to understand what must be done."_

"_I contest-!"_

"_Sit down, that is on order." Said Osiris in the darkest whisper filled with menace that went towards to his brother. It made Yami's skin crawl. Osiris was one not to be messed with._

_Seth glared at the ruler, as he sat down back on his throne. After a moment Osiris then turned his head back to the young man in front of him._

"_Let us start from the beginning. Since the creation of time there has been a balance in our great Universe. Life and Death; Good vs. Evil; Light and Dark. Nothing has ever disturbed this balance until…"_

"_Until what, my King?" asked Yami, though a disturbing suspicion came to him, seeming to already know the answer, but not wanting to believe it._

"_Until the night when the Millennium Items were created. The death, the turmoil… the chaos that was caused to have those seven items made."_

"_How can the Millennium Items be responsible for all the chaos? What did they do that was so horrible? My ancestors made them to protect all of Egypt! My father ordered for their creation!" cried Yami._

_Silence._

_The Gods eyes seemed to have become bigger, maybe shocked perhaps. Whispers could be heard throughout the entire room. Yami was plagued with confusion. __They were made to protect Egypt! That is what I have been told for so long, when I became the Pharaoh. There must be some mistake or explanation._

_Ra then spoke: "You do not know? The darkness that was made, the sins, the tears, the blood-"_

"_Quiet!" barked Seth, his teeth bearing out to the Sun God. "Do not remind me how those fools brought this chaos without my word! I am the one they pray to for War and Destruction! And not one prayer or offering was given to me!"_

"_Only the prayers for mercy were answered." said another voice, a feminine voice. Yami looked over to see other figures appearing behind the three Gods. Powerful Gods and Goddesses that he recognized on the spot. Horus, the son of Osiris: Thoth, the Scribe: Baset, Goddess of Cats and daughter to Ra: Mat, Goddess of Truth: Anut, wife to Seth: and lastly Isis, Queen to Osiris._

"_You see, young Pharaoh," spoke Isis again, as the tall tan woman walked over to her husband. Her long black hair and white robes flowed to the ground. She too was adorned with jewels and gold. Her black birdlike eyes looked at Yami with sadness, "The stability of the Universe has never been set right ever again. In order for balance to ever return again, we must correct the mistakes of the Past to help save the Future."_

"_But I don't see…?"_

"_We are getting there." Interrupted Ra, knowing the question that was about to be asked. "But first have patience with us, Pharaoh. There are a number of things that must be explained."_

"_My patience is wearing thin already." Said Yami, "I would like to know what sins I have done or what the Millennium Items have done to cause so much chaos. Also it was you who imprisoned my soul in the Millennium Puzzle. My questions will be answered first!"_

_Osiris shook his head in weary, "It has already begun. The darkness is growing faster than we thought."_

_Yami blinked. "What darkness?"_

_Isis looked at him, sadness plainly seen in her eyes as she spoke, "This darkness that we speak of is your own darkness, Pharaoh. The darkness of the High Priest, of the Thief King, and the General of Thieves. This darkness that was created by your sinful past. It is trying to resurface again to consume the future."_

"_Wait, you mean that Kaiba's, Bakura's, and Marik's darkness along with mine, are trying to ruin our future?"_

"_Along with the others that know about the items. As well as those who were reborn into the future." said Ra. "They are in far more danger now more than ever."_

"_What? Yugi is in danger?"_

"_Yes, the young Prince is in grave danger from the very evil that took him away, along with the others."_

"_What? But I thought-"_

_Osiris sighed, "How much of your past do you remember Atem? Your past ife?"_

"_Not very much," whispered Yami, "I only see glimpses but when I realize they were my memories they seem to-"_

_Suddenly Yami was seeing flashes of his past. His father and mother back in Egypt. The six Priests, who guarded the Items and protected the Ruler, while the Ruler himself wore the Millennium Puzzle. Mokuba as the royal messenger, Ryou and the twins, and his country. Wars. So many terrible wars. Him going through the ceremony to become the next Pharaoh. Bakura and Marik breaking into the Royal Palace. One of the Priests's dying. A strange young girl whose very own soul became a powerful White Dragon. Kaiba and him fighting, battling all three of the Egyptian God cards against the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Monsters and Spirits crying for no more fighting, but for mercy and freedom. Prayers for redemption. And seeing his last moments before becoming entrapped into the Puzzle for the next five thousand years. But the last vision made him tremble._

_It was of him holding a bloody and beaten Yugi._

"_Remember now?" questioned Seth, rising from his throne again, "This hate, this anger, created by you four nearly destroyed the Kingdom and all of Egypt. Your evil was growing so much that it consumed all of you, to the point that you lost control of everything, destroying everything. To the very point of no return. Your darkness was too strong even after death. Imprisoning your souls into the Items was the only punishment and solution that we could think of that was appropriate." He hissed._

_Sweat was gliding down Yami's face as Ra began to speak after Seth._

"_We thought that would be the end of it, burying its horrible history, till… grave robbers and collectors came and stole from the tombs all the Items, using their powers for evil, and taking them to the farthest parts of the world. Man made those Items, but Darkness controls them. We knew we had to bring them back to their eternal resting places where they rightfully belong. It took us centuries to come up with this strategy though we had to change it a bit. Your release was unexpected."_

"_Unexpected? You mean to say that our souls were never to leave?"_

"_That is correct. It seems that a few people from this realm had begged that you all be released and to have your families be reborn again, to bear the Items. You should be very grateful to them and to us for granting you bodies for you second life." said Seth._

"_I am indebted to them and to all of you, but one thing just puzzles me: Why was Kaiba's soul reborn and not imprisoned into one of the Items as we were?" asked Yami._

"_That can be answered." said a familiar voice._

_Yami turned around to his right. There slowly emerging from the shadows, was a tall man wearing long beige robes and a turban. His skin was a dark tan and his hazy blue eyes looking at Yami._

"_Shadia!"_

"_Yes it is I. but I'm not alone."_

_Another figure was slowly walking behind the Guardian revealing himself away from the shadows. He was much taller than Shadia, and more muscular. He wore light beige pants, with golden sandals. He was bare-chested, showing off his muscles. He looked to be human, but he wasn't. His head was not the head of a man, but the head of a jackal, with glowing white eyes. In his hands he was gripping on to a long chain that went all the way to the ground slithering back to the shadows leading to somewhere. Or to something not human._

_Anubis, the God of Death__ thought Yami._

"_The reason that the High Priest's soul was never bounded to the Items was because of his darkness controlling him and that of another darkness that took hold of him." said Shadia._

"_Another darkness?"_

"_One that is far greater than the other darkness's combined. Fortunately we were able to capture the High Priest's soul before… Ammut got to him" said Anubis speaking for the first time. The chain that he was holding began to move. The long links began to clink together and slowly moving behind them in the shadows. Soft growling could be heard and small evil red eyes watching Yami from a distant. _

"_Your second life is proof that you had conquered your darkness. Yet a foe from ancient past has reawaken, provoking your darkness once more to grow again." said Shadia. "To ruin the future. To finish what it has started."_

"_No!" cried Yami "I won't let that happen!"_

"_We will not permit it either." Explained Osiris, "That is why we are giving you a proposition."_

"_Proposition?" questioned Yami._

"_Yes, a series of tests that we will personally give you, in order to see if you have conquered your darkness for once and for all. Once these tests have been passed, you must face the greatest test of all."_

"_**The Final Test**__."_

_Yami could feel his heart pounding. He remembered something that his grandfather had told him, about the tests the Gods gave to see if you were worthy. How they were given riches for winning them or what horrible fate they would receive for failing._

"_In olden times, we would have you solve them yourselves, but since this is a serious situation we needed outsiders to help you conquer this darkness." said Ra._

"_Outside help?"_

"_Yes. From what our sources have told us, they are the best in their field. They have handled complications worse than this before." said Shadia, "They will show you ways on how to control your darkness, to prepare you for the Final Test. You are very lucky, my Pharaoh for they were very hard to get in order to help you and the others."_

"_If you succeed in defeating this great evil, you will have cleared your past sins away from your new life, and the Millennium Items returned back into the Afterlife where they will no longer cause anymore harm. The future will be in peace. Balance will be restored."_

"_And if we fail?"_

_All the Gods and Goddesses looked at him. Their expressions all gravely stricken with knowledge that they knew of and not Yami. Nothing was said for a moment till Osiris spoke._

"_You will lose everything…"_

_Suddenly, the room became pitched black. Yami couldn't see anything around him. Then loud growls and roars could be heard. Two lustful hungry red eyes were coming right towards him. Ammut was on the hunt._

"…_and something much worse."_

_Light seemed to have flooded right in front of Yami. Two grand doors were opening slowly revealing a figure wrapped in chains, their whole body blotched with blood. Yami called out to the figure as he was running to him with Ammut following behind him._

"_**Yugi!"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Crash!**

Yami landed on the floor, the sheets and pillows also falling on top of him. Sweat covered his entire face and body, as he tried to regain his breathing back. He looked around to see that he was in his room, in the Kame Shop, in the city of Domino. He let out a sigh.

_A dream. It was only a dream_ thought Yami to himself. _Yet if felt so real, like I was actually there, speaking to the Gods._

Suddenly his eyes became big, as something entered his mind.

_Yugi._

Yami opened his door, running out of the room, not caring if he woke up the whole household or the whole neighborhood for that matter. He had to make sure that Yugi was safe. Once he reached the end of the hallway, he opened the door leading into Yugi's room.

To his utter relief, Yugi was sleeping peacefully in his own bed. He looked like a little child, with a small smile on his face, as he dreamt of happier things. He was tucked safely away in the sheets in his own slumber, away from all the harm in the world.

Yami walked quietly into the room tiptoeing over to the bed. He caressed Yugi's face, and pulled the covers on him that seemed to have fallen off the bed. Before he headed back to his own room, he whispered into the small boy's ear:

_Sleep well, my little brother._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh God, its Monday." moaned Joey, stretching his arms out and wide. He was walking with Yugi and Yami to their school after Joey had dropped Shizuka off at the Junior High. "I don't want to go to school."

"You say that everyday Joey." Chuckled Yugi, "When don't you want to go to school?"

"All right. I'm a whiner, what else is new?" laughed Joey. He kept on talking, but Yugi wasn't paying attention to him. His focus was on Yami. He had been very quiet and acting strange all morning. His eyes were droopy and distant, as though he hadn't slept all night.

"Hey!"

"What?" said both Yugi and Yami bumping each other in the foreheads. Joey laughed while both boys rubbed their sore foreheads. They didn't think it was funny.

"Sorry." Apologized Yami, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright. What are you so enraptured in, that you have blocked our superior presence and ignoring the living?"

Yami looked away, wincing at the word 'living'. "Nothing really important. Just…oh never mind."

"Are you sure?" asked Yugi putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "You really don't look so well."

"I just… didn't get enough sleep last night. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." said Yugi, though he didn't believe him.

They walked through the school's gate, entering the court yard. Teenagers from all grades were standing around outside or some wandering in the school. Those who were outside were either playing basketball or other games. While other students were sitting on benches or lying down under the cherry blossoms talking about their weekend or many other things.

"Hey, there's Tea and Ryou." commented Joey. Yami and Yugi looked to where Joey was pointing at. Tea and Ryou were sitting at one of the wooden benches talking, "And there's something wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryou is looking all depressed and Tea has her arm around her. If Bakura did something bad to her, he's going to get it." Replied Joey as the three of them headed over to where their friends were sitting at.

"I'm sure it's nothing." They heard Tea say to Ryou.

"What's nothing?" asked Yami.

The girls looked up at them. "Well it's…" began Ryou but she put her head on Tea's shoulder.

"I'll tell them" soothed Tea, "She's worried about Bakura. Apparently he's been acting strange."

"More than usual?" questioned Joey. Tea glared at him. Now was not the time to crack jokes. He got the meaning very quickly.

"When did this happen?" asked Yugi. Ryou lifted up her head.

"Since last night."

Yami's eyes went big. Could Bakura have…?

"I just don't understand it. Last night right after we put Aido and Amane to bed, he was fine. He was also fine when we went to bed. But then…"

"Then what?" asked Yami really nervously.

"All of a sudden around two in the morning or so, I woke up to find him, trembling and moaning in his sleep. Bakura looked like he was having a nightmare, so I tried waking him up. His eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly as though someone pulled him out of bed by force."

"He was breathing hard and trying to gain all of his senses back. When I tried to comfort him he just pulled me into such a tight hug that I could barely breath. He puts his hands on my face, figuring out if I was a real or a ghost. Then he jumped out of the bed and sprinted out the bedroom going to the twin's room. When I caught up with him, he was just staring at the twins. I then asked him if he was alright."

"What did he answer?"

"He just said that he was okay, that he had a bad dream or nightmare, or something of the sorts." said Ryou. "But I knew he wasn't fine. This morning he was so quiet and not his usual self that even the twins could sense that something was wrong."

"Where's he at right now?" asked Yugi.

"We saw him leaving with Marik a few minutes after he and Ryou got here." Said Tea

"I wouldn't worry so much." said Joey, "Just sounds like he's having a bad day."

"I hope so." murmured Ryou.

"I tell you its nothing." said Joey again. "So don't worry your little pretty head about it. He'll be back to his usual grumpy and bully self after a while."

"Joey's right." said Yugi.

"For once." commented Tea earning a glare from him.

"Come on guys. Let's start heading in. The bell is about to ring in a few minutes and I don't want to be late again to my first class." said Yugi.

"Yeah, Mr. Yui was angry with me for skipping math six times in a row. Now I have six after school detentions and I'm not really looking forward to getting a seventh detention, if you know what I mean."

"I thought you always slept in that class?" questioned Yami.

"I do." answered Joey.

Everyone sighed, and then gathered their things to head into the school. Joey was explaining to them why math was so boring, but Yami wasn't listening. He was thinking about what Ryou said about Bakura. Could Bakura have dreamt the same dream like he did? Was there some connection to his and Yami's behavior?

Yami was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone bumped into him. He was then brought back into reality.

"Hey! Look where you're going Kaiba!" cried out Joey, "Didn't anyone ever teach you some manners?"

Yami looked to see that it was indeed Kaiba who had run into him, but something was wrong. His hair which was normally flat and straighten was now ruffled and his eyes droopy. He could also see dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. Then to everyone's surprise, Kaiba just walked off, not saying a word or starting a verbal fight with Joey or Yami.

Joey was the most stunned out of them all.

"He looked like Kaiba. He dressed like Kaiba. He walked like Kaiba. Yet it wasn't Kaiba." He said.

"What's his problem?" questioned Tea.

"No idea." Said Yugi, very puzzled right now at Kaiba's behavior. He was going to say something else, but the bell rang interrupting him.

"Oh man." Moaned Joey as they all ran to their classes.

The rest of the day was slow. First through fifth classes dragged on for what seemed like hours, no years is the more appropriate term to describe how the day was progressing. The whole day dragged on like a snail race. Finally, the bell rang for lunch throughout the entire school. It was the sound of freedom to their ears as they walked out of their classes.

"Uh, what a relief! One more minute of hearing about a frog's kidneys I would have died." said Tristan.

"Me too." sighed Joey.

"Why are Mondays so slow?" wondered Yugi. Yami shrugged his shoulders.

"I think everyone has not only noticed how slow this day is going, but how Bakura and Marik have been behaving all day."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well they've been very quiet and distant in all their classes. Not once have they caused any trouble, which is so unbelievable! Coach Karita was even freaking out! He kept looking over his shoulder the whole time during gym, expecting them to scare him or put itching powder in his trousers again. Everyone snickered behind his back because he looked like a terrified mouse. But nothing happened. He was so pist off that he made both of them run twenty laps around the gym, just for not being their usual selves and not pulling a prank on him like they usually do."

"Now that you mention it, Kaiba has been acting the same way too." said Joey.

_So has Yami_ thought Yugi. He was real worried about Yami, wanting to know what was wrong so he could help him. But he would just have to wait until Yami comes to him with his problem. Yami was stubborn like that, but you had to be patient with him.

"Kaiba? You're joking."

"No, I'm serious! He bumped right into Yami and when I told him off he didn't say anything back to me! Not one little insult or comeback." stated Joey.

"It's true Tristan. We all saw it with our own eyes." said Yami.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. It's worrying me to a tee. I don't want to go looking for another arrogant jerk to fight with."

"Relax Joey. Kaiba's probably having a bad day or the fates are not lined up right or his horoscopes is wrong today or whatever. Let's worry about surviving the rest of the day till Mythology class." said Tristan fixing his jacket.

Yami growled.

"I thought we talked about this…" began Yugi with a stern voice.

"What? I didn't say anything. So I don't like the witch or the scrawny bat."

"Sorceress and Vampire." said all three boys together. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"You think after two weeks of Esp and Draco being here, you guys would have gotten use to them already." said Joey, referring to not only Yami, but Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik as well.

"Well, I know this has depressed everyone all day, but it might cheer you up." said Tristan. "This is their last day here." He said with his head down low.

"What? They're leaving!" questioned Joey.

"Yup. They're heading back to Spain."

Yugi's head began to droop down. He really liked Esp and Draco being here, but not Yami. A smile was beginning to grow on his face and there was a little bounce into his step.

"That is the best news that I've heard all day."

"Somehow I knew that would cheer you right up." said Tristan shaking his head along with Joey.

It didn't cheer up Yugi. The two weeks that Esp and Draco being here had been so much fun. Kids loved coming into Mythology class now, just to hear Killer and them going out it. After class they would hear Draco telling Killer off. He made her so mad one time that she stuffed him into her coffee mug.

He couldn't explain it, but Esperanza had a way with kids. She had this laid back but tough personality with her. The good and even the bad kids liked her. She treated them all equally though sometimes she had to straighten them out once in a while. Mokuba and Nicky liked her and so did the twins. Esp even let them fly on her staff one time (Mokuba didn't tell that to Kaiba. He would have a heart attack if he found out about that). Esp would always listen to what anyone had to say, be it problems or stories.

Oh, when it came to stories Esp and Draco were the best at it. When Killer left the classroom for something the whole class would listen attentively to what she would tell them. Esperanza would talk about her life in Spain, or help them with their mythology homework when they didn't understand it. She always had something to say, even Draco. The guys would laugh when he made fun of Killer or made fun of the 'mono' Coach Karita.

The best thing though that Yugi liked the most about her, was that she hated injustice.

He remembered how a lot of the boys were complaining how Coach Karita was making them run up the stairs to the roof and do laps, though they had a field to run in. Karita would only do that to show off his power, abusing everyone. When Esp and Draco heard what he was doing, they decided to do something about it.

Yugi almost had to laugh out loud, remembering how that day went. How Karita was ordering them all to run up the roof, leading and yelling at them to run faster. Once they reached the roof did everyone freak out! There in the center of the roof, lying down on some folding chairs were Killer and Esp in bikini's sunbathing. Draco was also sunbathing too, but the little bat was wearing sunglasses and holding up a sun visor. The coach yelled for them to get out only for Killer to stand up in her skimpy green bikini (most of the boys were whistling at her. She did have a sexy body that all the women envy) growling that they had the right to be here. She also mentioned that students were not allowed up here for track especially since the school had a track field that they could use. While those two were yelling nonstop at each other, Esp had put on her blue high heels (she was wearing a blue bikini that wasn't too revealing), reached for her towel and started walking past the students and the coach. Then suddenly Draco quietly flew up to Karita, grabbed the whistle that was around the Coach's neck and blew so loud into his ear! Karita shielded his ears, turning to the door, when Esp swung her towel at him, whacking him in the back and falling down the stairs!

Coach Karita wasn't feeling all that well that day.

"I'm going to miss those pipsqueaks." said Joey.

"Me too. We're going to be stuck with the Ice Queen for the rest of the year." moaned Tristan. "When that class was just starting to be fun for once."

"Me three." murmured Yugi very gloomily. Yami softened his expression patting the small boy's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to sound so excited, it's just no matter how hard I try –and which I have- I still can't get along with them."

"It's okay." said Yugi, glad that Yami was so concerned about him. "I know that you have been trying to behave which I'm proud of you. You haven't sent them or any of us back to the Shadow Realm."

Yami's cheeks became red with embarrassment, "Thanks. Well, actually I did think of something that I'm going to miss about them."

"And that is?"

"Her driving Coach Karita insane. The way that bat blew the whistle in his ear, and then the witch-"

"Sorceress."

"-Whatever whacking him in the back with her towel, making him fall down the stairs. That was funny." chuckled Yami.

"The look on that jerk's face!" laughed Joey.

"No one could stop laughing!"

All four of them now were laughing together hysterically. Yami was beginning to feel better now, not thinking about his nightmare anymore.

"Hoo boy." Breathed Tristan, "I'm really going to miss them"

"Yeah. It's going to be pretty boring around here." agreed Joey. "Unless, we run into some nutcase who wants to steal the Items and send us into another Realm or Virtual World."

Yami shook his head, "Not for a very long-"suddenly someone had put their hand over Yami's mouth, preventing him from speaking to the others or crying for help. Muffled sounds could be heard from him and struggling noises, as he was pulled away into the next hallway never noticed by the three boys who were still talking and laughing.

"What did you say? I couldn't quite understand it." asked Yugi. When there was no response, he looked behind him. "Yami?"

He wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" asked Joey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?" cried Yami as he was thrown into a dark room. He fell quite hard on a concrete floor, dust particles scattering into the air. Then the light was turned on, revealing a large area, with rows of shelves, boxes on the floor, and cleaning supplies all over. This was the storage room.

"If this is some prank…" growled Yami getting up from the floor, dusting himself off.

"It isn't Muotu."

Yami suddenly turned around to face his assailant. "Kaiba? What in Ra-!"

"I like to set the record straight right now, since apparently you didn't get the message the first time." hissed Kaiba interrupting the oldest Muotu boy.

"What?" questioned Yami, who was obviously confused.

"Stop pretending to act dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about!"

"Kaiba, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about! The whole Egypt magic slash past life nonsense! You and the Geek Squad have been trying to convince me for years that it's real, which you have always failed. It doesn't exist. Not now, not ever."

"So throwing me into a storage room explains-?"

"For years I have ignored all your friendship speeches, the Heart of the Cards talks, and all the superstition ramblings and it has worked up till now. I would like to know how you did it."

"Did what?"

"How did you pull off that weird dream! The whole past life filled with sin crap! The Egypt magic is starting to get a little old now, and I would have forgotten about it entirely but…"

"But what?" asked Yami, shock written all over his face.

"But when it starts threatening my little brother, I don't tolerate it. When someone messes with Mokuba or tries to hurt him, I make their life a living Hell."

"Kaiba…" said Yami very slowly, "…in this strange dream, that you had, were you in a room that looked like the whole universe? With you standing on a bridge over water?"

The taller teen raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"And did this bridge lead to a platform with thrones that sat Gods and Goddesses in them?"

A slow fire was burning in Kaiba's eyes. "Yes."

"Talking about your sinful past and a chance for redemption?"

Kaiba's face grew darker, that you could see some of his nerves throbbing on his forehead, "Enough with the dramatics! Tell me-!"

"Was Mokuba wrapped in chains?"

That did it. Yami was pushed against the wall with such force that he could feel his back stinging from the impact. Kaiba had one hand grabbing on to Yami's collar while the other one was in a fist ready to strike him. There was murder in the young Duelist's eyes, and Yami had seen that look before. A long time ago when they had first met.

"I guess I'm right then?"

"How the Hell did you know that?"

"Because I had the same dream! Except that it was Yugi, not Mokuba bounded in chains. Don't you see? Something bad is going to happen. And I mean bad, if it's threatening our family and friends!"

"It's nonsense." Replied Kaiba

Yami huffed in annoyance, "For once in you greedy selfish life, open your eyes to see the bigger picture that is going on here. We've had the same dream last night. Does that sound normal to you?"

"A coincidence."

"You think so?" said a deep voice.

Yami and Kaiba turned to where the voice came from. In the farthest corner in the room, with barely any light to see, just only shadows. Two figures were standing up, one of them leaning against the wall, both of them smoking.

It was Bakura and Marik.

"Well, well, well. It seems we're not the only ones who had bad nightmares last night." said Marik looking at Bakura. "Apparently members of the royal court have them too and not just us lowly thieves."

"Is that a fact?" said Bakura, smirking.

"I should have known that this place was crawling with rats." Growled Kaiba, greatly annoyed by their presence right now. Both he and Yami walked over to them.

"You had it too?" asked Yami, making sure it was true.

"NO, I'm just lighting cigarette after cigarette because I feel like it." Spat Bakura, "Of course I did! Baka Pharaoh!"

"His nerves are badly shot." Said Marik, then he laughed as he added, "He's acting like a timid mouse running from a cat!"

"Shut up!"

"I thought Ryou made you quit smoking." said Yami.

"That was alcohol, not smoking." Said Marik, "He stopped when he-"

"I already know, and so does everyone else. Now shut up!"

"Make me." said Marik lighting up another cigarette. "Now that we have conducted that all of us had the same dream last night and our smoking habits, does anyone have any idea what's going to happen now? What are the Gods going to throw at us?"

"Nothing is going to happen! It's all in your head!" cried Kaiba. He refused to believe in anything that couldn't be explained.

"I think you need your head checked." said Marik, "This is serious and dangerous. Otherwise, why would they even bother threatening us with our loved ones?"

"This is coming from the nutcase who almost ruined my Battle City Tournament." said Kaiba. The teen certainly knew how to hold a grudge for a very long time.

"You better listen, Priest." warned Bakura. "No one dares to anger the Gods."

"Not even you?" questioned Yami, disbelief in his voice.

"Once in a while."

"Why am I not surprised." said Yami earning a glare from the Tomb robber.

"But that's not the point! We somehow pist them off in our past life and we're now paying the price!"

"Instead of arguing we should be concentrating on how to save our souls." said Marik. "Now what are we going to do about it?"

"Well I know what I'm going to do. I'm getting out of this ridiculous conversation. Past lives and saving our souls! It's all nonsense!" yelled Kaiba walking to the door to leave, "I've had enough talk of past lives and Destiny to last me a life time!"

"Kaiba! You should-!"

**Slam!**

"-listen to us." said Yami in defeat.

Marik put out his cigarette, "You can't save everyone. Let him face the consequences on his own."

"We can't have him dragging us down." agreed Bakura putting his cigarette out as well.

"We?" questioned Yami, looking over to him. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"We. As in you, me, and him. For your information, baka, we're in this together whether we like it or not. You're stuck with us like we're stuck with you. I don't want any trouble from you! I won't have you risking my chance for redemption!"

"Same goes for you as well, Tomb Thief. I have Yugi and my friends to worry about."

Marik looked at him as they all walked out of the storage room. "You're not the only one who has family to protect."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The beginning of Mythology class had not started yet. All the students were up out of their seats, talking to one another. For Killer wasn't in the classroom, making everyone happy for they were safe to do whatever they want. Yugi was talking to Joey who had his feet on top of Kaiba's desk.

"Wonder where old Moneybags is?' asked Joey, though he really didn't care. "I haven't seen him since our last class."

"Speaking of that, where is Yami? I've haven't seen him since lunch began." said Yugi, starting to worry about him. "I hope he's okay."

"Yami can take care of himself. He's fine." replied Joey.

"You won't be, if you don't get your stinking feet off my desk Wheeler." threatened Kaiba standing over them. Joey growled and slowly removed his feet off the desk, pissing Kaiba off even more. Kaiba huffed, sitting down and taking his laptop out.

"What's eating you, Moneybags?"

"None of your business, Mutt!"

"Fine! Sheesh, I was only asking. You didn't have to bite my head off!"

Soon the three Darks entered the room. Their Lights were happy to see them.

"Where the Hell have you been?" cried Malik to Marik.

"Shut up!" yelled Marik to Malik.

Except one.

"You okay?" asked Ryou as Bakura sat down next to her. He took a deep breath, and then looked at her.

"I'm fine." Meaning 'I don't want to talk about it right now'. Ryou just gave him a small smile and held his hand. He didn't say anything, but he did give her hand a gentle squeeze. They both understood.

"What's going on here?" asked Yugi when Yami sat down, "Where were you?" he asked very concerned.

"I…" began Yami trying to form words in order to explain to the younger boy. Then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." said Yami.

"This is not a coffee shop Mr. Muotu so stop talking to your brother." said Miss Killer entering the classroom. She wore a red jacket with the same color skirt that was so short that didn't even go to her knees and high heels. Everyone rushed back to their seats to sit down before she chewed them out next. "This isn't a boxing ring," she indicating to the two fighting Ishtar boys, "Nor a lovers lane." Ryou and Bakura quickly let go of their hands. Ryou's face turned bright red while Bakura glared at the Ice Queen. "Stop slouching Mr. Wheeler." She said hitting Joey, who was dozing off on his desk, on the head. "You are here to learn not sleep your life away."

Esperanza and Draco then walked in. Draco was sitting on Esp's shoulder while Esp shook her head. She was wearing a light black jacket that clung to her, a white skirt that went to her knees, with black strapped high heels, and a white headband on her forehead.

Esp closed the door, "Ie Curumba."

"Don't start with me on that Spanish lingo. You can leave my classroom if you don't like my way of teaching."

"I didn't say anything." Said Esp with a sly smile. Draco tried to cover up his snicker in his paws.

"But I know the meaning behind it." said Miss Killer not looking at her, but at her lesson plan. Esp shook her head again and sat down in her usual spot (the spot that she sat in the first day she arrived here.)

The lesson was very boring as Miss Killer lectured about some boring myth that nobody really cared about. The students were either taking notes, passing notes to each other, or falling asleep in class. But today everyone was down and sad that this was last day that they would ever see the Colour's again.

Yugi tried so hard to concentrate, but he just couldn't. He was thinking about how Yami and the others were acting. _Something happened I know it!_ He also thought how much he was going to miss Esp and Draco. He would miss how they chuckled to themselves or how they shook their heads when Killer talked about one of the myths. Did these two know the real truth that went on in ancient history that it had been revised over the years? Who knows.

Yugi snapped right out of his thoughts when Killer slammed her book down on to her desk. Everyone jumped.

"I would like to know why all of my students are not paying attention? I know that it is Monday and almost the end of class, but that is no excuse to be so downhearted or tired. So I suggest that you pick up those little sticks that you call pencils and start writing notes for the test that you will have on Friday. If not, zero's on everyone's test and detention for a week." She threatened to all the students in her classroom.

"That's uncalled for Cordy, I mean Senora Killer. "said Esp trying to ease the situation. She looked at the students. "Tell me, chicos, what is the matter?"

Nobody said anything. Mostly because they didn't want to admit that they were going to miss her or face the Ice Queen's wrath getting detention.

"No? Please tell me chicos." Still no one answered, by this time Esp touched her forehead sliding her fingers under her headband, then fixing it again.

"Are all of you sad that I am leaving? Is that it?" This time all the kids nodded their heads, except of course Kaiba and the Yami's.

"Really now." huffed Killer.

"Well you shouldn't be sad." said Esp.

"Why not?" asked Duke.

The small woman gave him a smile showing off her pointy teeth. "Because I'm not leaving."

"You're not?" said the students excitedly.

"You're not?" said the four boys in shock and horror.

"My ma- I mean husband and I have decided to take Senora Killer's offer after all."

"What offer?"

"Why, Senora Killer's offer to live here in Japan. We're staying till the end of the school year."

"This for real?" asked Malik to Miss Killer. To everyone's shock and amazement she actually smiled! No one has ever seen the Ice Queen smile!

"It's true. I'm helping them house hunt this weekend."

Suddenly everyone was yelling out questions to them.

"Are you staying somewhere in Domino?" asked a girl.

"Are we ever going to meet your husband?" asked another girl.

"Are you going to stay with the Ice Queen?" asked a boy.

"Detention!"

"Are you going to live in the city or the country?" asked Yugi.

"One at a time!" laughed Esp. "One at a time! Yes we are staying in Domino, but we will be living out in the country side. My husband and I must have our privacy."

Before anyone could ask more questions the bell rang to dismiss everyone for the day. All the kids were cheering and talking excitedly as they exited the class. The only ones left in there was the gang, Killer, and the Colours.

"Yes!" cried Tristan, "I'm going to get A's in this class!" Duke and Malik laughed at him as they left. Tea, Ryou, and Joey were practically dancing around the room.

"See you guys tomorrow!" cried Joey as they left the room to to follow their friends.

"Adios Joey." said Esp.

"Hasta manana." replied Draco.

Now it was Marik, Bakura, Yami, Kaiba, and Yugi that were in the room. Marik hit his head on the desk, groaning in despair.

"A whole of year of them." moaned Marik. The two Spaniards walked up to them.

"I would change this attitude of yours soon." Said Esp crossing her arms.

"You're going to be seeing a lot of us." Spoke Draco.

"Don't cant on it." Said Kaiba as he walked off to head to his limo to pick up Mokuba and work at Kaiba Corps. He really needed a distraction.

The other Darks soon followed suit. Yugi stayed behind though.

"I'm sorry. Once you get to know them, they're really not that bad. Most of the time." said Yugi sheepishly.

"It is alright Yugi. You don't have to apologize for them."

"The gringos need to apologize. Not you." commented Draco.

"Hush my love. Don't worry. I believe they just have a lot on their mind. He will tell you what is wrong. Trust me, little Prince." Said Esp to the young boy.

"Thank you." He said.

"De nada."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"We will be here." called Esp.

"We have no place else to go." remarked Draco. Killer flicked his ears. He hissed at her, insulting her in Spanish in words that will not be repeated.

"Bye!" cried Yugi leaving the room to catch up with his friends.

The classroom was quiet now. Cordy was gathering up her things from the desk and putting it into her bag. Esperanza and Draco looked out the window. Nothing was said between them nor did they look at each other.

"You know," began Cordy as she finished putting her things away and was about to head out the door with them, "I may not know what's going on, but I pray that you two know what you're doing."

"Same goes for me too." piped Draco.

"Also with me." Whispered Esp as she slowly brought a rolled up piece of parchment from her pocket, with a golden seal on it. The seal being the Egyptian Eye.

* * *

**Yes! I have successfully reached the plot of this whole story! Applause if you will! It took me forever to research all the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, so if I have messed up anything please let me know so I can fix it. Same goes if I didn't keep anyone in character.**

**I will probably need your help. I'm in dire need of what the Tests should be and which Gods or Goddess should do them. I have already thought a few of them, but I still can't think of anything else. Please help me, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**I will try and have the next chapter posted soon. Hopefully.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
